All of Tomorrow's Horizons
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: A Story based around Lloyd & Presea's postgame search for Exspheres. Thematic sequel to Don't Leave Me Behind, which should be read first as it sets the scene for this story. Chapter 13 now up. Reviews and comments appreciated. DISCONTINUED.
1. Reflections & Snowflakes

----------

A/N – This story begins approximately six months after the close of the game (which, including the characters, I do not own P) and opens with Lloyd and Presea on one of their Exsphere hunts. In theory then, this follows on from the Presea ending of the game, but in essence it is also the natural progression from the collection of short stories I wrote previously, _Don't Leave Me Behind._

As an original story set beyond some of the restrictions of the game, there will be some elements that I have had to interpret myself, such as what the one united world would look like and how it would function.

But anyway, thanks for having a look in the first place. Hope you enjoy it.

---------

-

-

All of Tomorrow's Horizons

I) Reflections & Snowflakes

-

"Man, this _sucks_. It feels like we've been wandering through these caves for weeks."

Lloyd's complaint caused Presea to stop in her tracks, and she looked about the gloomy interior of the mountain they had spent the best part of the day exploring. Thin streams of pale winter sunlight were trying vainly to illuminate the narrow rocky tunnel from tiny holes above, their appearance like celestial pillars of light. The tunnel itself was very much a natural passageway; its surfaces sharp, and the source of the damp smell and thick algae and moss was trickling down the rocks to form small puddles on the floor. She felt herself sighing again. It was true – it really _did_ feel as though they had spent a long time in the miserable place.

"It does seem a rather…unusual location for Exsphere storage," she replied after a moment's consideration. "But I believe that is why there is a chance that the Exspheres will still be present and not have already been taken by the Delphinium Administration."

Lloyd looked over his shoulder as he continued down the passage, a smile on his face. "A chance, huh? How much of a chance?"

Presea grinned as she resumed walking. "About 80 per cent. Although that figure will drop the longer we spend lamenting about our present location."

"Ok, Ok." Lloyd paused while he lit the makeshift torch he had put together earlier. "But y'know, those Delphinium guys really piss me off. Making a profit out of something like an Exsphere – it's not right."

"Affirmative. But are we…" Presea hesitated for a second, trying to word her concerns correctly. "…Is what we are doing any better? I, uh, mean…we are actually _destroying_ the Exspheres. We are terminating the last echo of consciousness from the individual whose body nurtured it."

Lloyd sighed and nodded as he turned to face her. "I know what you mean Presea. I think things like that every time we destroy an Exsphere. Are we doing the right thing? Should we just gather them all and put them away somewhere? But…"

"They…would be lonely." Presea looked down at the puddle she was standing in. Her reflection stared back, rippling from the occasional droplet of water. A single memory captured in that instant. She still couldn't believe how different she looked now, only half a year older physically since she and Lloyd began their journey. Now though, with her hair now hanging loose around her waist and the weight of loneliness and confusion lifted from her shoulders, she barely recognised herself – it was like she was looking a moving picture of a new person. The memories though – _her_ memories – they would always be there, unchanging.

"Nothing should have to go through the pain of being alone," she said at last. "I understand that, and I also know that we are preventing others from suffering because of Exspheres. But still…"

"I know." Lloyd walked up to Presea and ran a hand through her hair, his fingers stroking both it and her cheek beneath. She smiled at the contact, her resolve strengthened with the knowledge that she wasn't the only one who had the occasional doubts.

"Well, with that in mind…there is something I would like to tell you."

Lloyd nodded, the torch casting flickering shadows across his features. "Sure, go for it."

"We are down to about 70 per cent now."

She laughed as Lloyd growled in mock rage and skimmed his foot across the puddle, showering her with the stagnant algae-ridden water. "Come on," he said brightly. "I want to get out of this place as quickly as possible."

They followed the gently spiralling passageway for another few minutes in a positive silence, and Presea found her thoughts wandering again. With this location the Lezareno Company had really outdone itself. She hadn't quite believed it when Regal had informed them that there was an Exsphere storage room within the Fooji Mountain range, much less when it had transpired that the room was actually _in_ one of the aforementioned mountains. Even now, actually being there, she wasn't sure as to what they would find – hoping that it wasn't going to be just another ransacked site. The Delphinium Administration had been far too successful of late in obtaining stored Exspheres and making reportedly large profits on the sale of them on the recently emerging underground market. Such a market had thrived quickly since the general government consensus had become negative towards the use of Exspheres.

She absently rubbed dry some of wet patches on her clothes, noting how quickly the slime from the water had stained them. She realised then how unclean the days travelling had made her feel. Her skin felt itchy from the harsh environment and as she ran a hand through her hair she realised it was full of knots. "We are heading back to the tavern in Meltokio as soon as we have concluded our mission here," she said firmly. "No diversions. I require a bath."

Lloyd sniffed the air. "Yeah, now that you mention it, you do!"

"Continue to jest in that manner and I will have to introduce you to the bottom of a puddle."

"Who said I was joking?" Lloyd's laugh stopped as abruptly as he did, save for a lingering echo, and he waved the torch in front of him, peering into the gloom. "Hey, I think we've found the room."

Presea moved alongside her companion and squinted against the dimly illuminated area before her. The passageway had come to an end so suddenly it was as if someone had been tunnelling down relentlessly before finally getting bored and giving up. The rocky dead end stood unflinching against the weak light of the torch, refusing to renounce its shadows. Just beside it though was a wide and imposing door that was seemingly built into the wall of the passageway. It looked as though it was constructed from some kind of strong metal and Lloyd sighed as the pair advanced. "Man, sure glad we have a key for this thing. Lets just hope it works."

Presea took the torch from the young man and held it close to the lock of the door as Lloyd rummaged around for the key. This is where he tells me that he's lost the key, she thought, staring back up the way they had come.

"Oh man…I think I've lost the key –" Lloyd cut himself short at the sidelong glance Presea gave him. "…Uh, just joking."

"Strange. I thought the purpose of a joke was to make someone laugh."

Lloyd poked out his tongue as he slotted the key into the lock. "Huh, well _I_ thought it was funny anyway. Hey, and we're in."

The clicking of the lock mechanism had barely faded up the passageway as Lloyd pushed the door open, the metal screeching as it caught on surrounding rocks. Presea found herself shuddering at the barren echo of the unpleasant sound as she followed Lloyd through the doorway.

The room beyond needed no torch-light to reveal its secrets. The vast open chamber, split into two by a chasm spanning the length of the floor, was lit by the dying afternoon sun as it poured through thin cracks and holes alike. The jagged plains and angles of the walls glowed with a strange iridescent light from the crystals and plant life that coated them, while pools of sparkling natural water decorated the uneven floor. Presea found her breath taken away by the eerie beauty of the scene.

"Look." Lloyd's voice was no louder than a whisper as he pointed at a small scattering of stalagmites perched on the chasm edge. Nestled in between them were two small chests inscribed with the Lezareno Company insignia, undisturbed for a long time if the quantity of moss coating them was anything to go by.

"We have located the Exspheres." Presea paused in the doorway as Lloyd walked towards the containers. Was it just her imagination or could she hear footsteps and voices back down the passageway?

"Lloyd," she whispered. He turned around and, having got his attention, Presea brought a finger up to her lips and signalled towards the doorway. He nodded his understanding and crept quickly to the chests, drawing one of his swords in the process. Presea waited for a moment, before unbuckling the clasp on her belt and taking her axe in both hands. Leaning round the doorway, she peered into the darkness of the passageway but couldn't see anything – although there was no mistaking it now, there was definitely somebody coming down the tunnel. Bickering voices and a dim light made their way towards her location as she steadied herself defiantly in the doorway.

"Who is there?"

The voices fell silent as her voice echoed up the passage, but the light of the flame continued its approach. A few seconds later, a trio of silhouettes emerged from the gloom, the torch in their possession causing the shadows to retreat fearfully from their presence.

"You…" she muttered, her voice coming out a low growl.

The tallest of the three, a cold looking man with sharp features resembling the rocky environment smiled broadly through his thick beard at her.

"Well if it ain't our little axe bearin' maiden," he said, brushing a long lock of brown hair from his eyes. "Fancy meetin' you down here. Out for a little stroll with lover boy again?"

Presea found herself grinding her teeth as hard as her hands were gripping the shaft of her axe.

"I see no coincidence in finding _you_ here Eiros. You have come for the Exspheres."

"So there _are_ Exspheres here then. That's a relief, I was kinda thinkin' we were wastin' our time." Eiros nodded at his companions, another tall man with a width to match his height and a small wiry woman with an aura of calculating coldness. "Well, straight to business as always. Step aside little girl and let us get what we came for."

"I believe you already know the probability of me submitting to your request." Presea took a step into the corridor, raising her axe to waist height.

The woman spat on the ground. "Ooh," she sneered, her voice a parody of fear. "The little princess is feisty today." She unsheathed two long slender daggers from her belt. "Better watch yourself sweetheart. Get too cocky and you're gonna get hurt."

Eiros nodded at his companion's words and gave Presea another menacing smile. "That's right. Do yourself a favour and listen to Mara's advice."

Presea took a quick sidelong glance to make sure the key was still in the door as she advanced a single step. "Your threats always seem to go unfulfilled if you consider our previous encounters." She met Mara's gaze. "As we broached on the subject of getting hurt, has your ear healed yet?"

The small woman's hand shot instinctively to her right ear and she aimed a look of pure hatred at Presea. "Don't think I've forgotten about that you little wretch. 'sides, it's going to be different this time around."

"Yeah," Eiros chuckled. "The odds are certainly against you this time. You can't fight all three of us alone."

Presea closed her eyes for a second. "I do not intend to."

She leapt forward suddenly, pulling the key loose from the lock and sweeping her axe up in a wide arc towards Eiros. He stepped to one side, avoiding the weapon easily but it transpired that he wasn't the target. The flat of Presea's axe struck the torch he held with tremendous force, knocking it from his hand. The passageway fell into complete darkness as the flame fizzled out on the puddle-ridden floor.

"Dammit." Amid the blind chaos, Presea heard Eiros as he scrabbled in the water for the torch. "Mara! Jorin! Take care of her."

Presea could hear Eiros' companions moving hesitantly towards her. Moving quickly, she dashed back through into the large chamber and pushed the metal door shut.

"Lloyd," she shouted as she fiddled with the key. "Delphinium is here."

Her companion groaned as he finished opening the seal on the second chest. "Aw, geez. What is it with those guys? How many this time?"

The lock turned with a satisfying click and Presea slumped against it, the fatigue of the days travelling having finally caught up with her. On the other side of the door she could hear the trio arguing and scrabbling about in the darkness.

"Just three," she said. "Eiros' team."

Lloyd let a humourless laugh escape from his lips as he opened the chest. "Oh _them_. For a second there you had me worried."

Presea brushed rogue strands of hair from her face as she walked over to her companion's position. "That may be the case, but I doubt they are alone." She strapped the axe back to her belt. "Delphinium rarely operates with single teams. For now though, at least, we are safe."

"Yeah, but we can't stay in here forever." Lloyd sighed. "Man, I can't _stand_ that Eiros guy. So, what do you want to do?"

Presea thought for a second. "We can dispose of the Exspheres first. If we remove Delphinium's purpose in being here then they may leave."

Lloyd frowned. "It may work, but if Eiros is spoiling for a fight then it may not be enough. Plus, y'know, I don't really want to…" he trailed off.

Presea nodded. "I understand. You don't want to destroy the Exspheres without the proper conditions being present. We will find some other way then."

"Yeah…" Lloyd was staring at the ground, looking embarrassed. "…Sorry."

Presea smiled. Destroying the Exspheres had taken a special, almost spiritual, significance to Lloyd. She could understand though. Each Exsphere had the last traces of a human soul held within it; so, as she had said before, destroying one was akin to ending the existence of the person's consciousness. Lloyd treated the process as a way of releasing the souls from their loneliness and as such had developed criteria as to how it should be done – to make sure the souls could find their way into the afterlife. Whichever way she looked at it, his objections were well founded – disposing of the Exspheres in such an empty, lonely place would not be acceptable at all.

She took Lloyds hand. "You have no reason to apologise. What you do…it is a warm and thoughtful act. It is truly an amazing thing to have such a capacity for generosity. I, myself, still lack your levels of compassion and sensitivity, but I'm learning – and probably from the best." She found herself smiling at the warm feeling that flowed through her at Lloyd's blush. "We will find another way – even if we must force our way out."

Lloyd grinned. "Thanks Presea. Lets do this."

Moving quickly, they removed all the Exspheres from the two chests and placed them in the small rucksack they had brought for the purpose of transporting them. Presea looked around the huge chamber as they worked, her mind constantly working on ways they could escape from the current location.

The sound of metal on metal echoed suddenly through the chamber as Eiros' team began to assault the door with their weapons, desperation seemingly lending them tireless strength. Lloyd looked up as he fastened the rucksack closed. "We're running out of time," he muttered.

Presea glanced at the door. It was true, the metal frame was already beginning to buckle and break away from the adjoining walls. Dust and tiny fragments of stone tumbled from ledge of rock above the door itself.

Presea blinked as something registered at the back of her mind. The ledge seemed to continue up and around from the door, spiralling around the chamber towards the rocky ceiling.

"Lloyd," she said, grabbing his shoulder and pointing at the ledge.

His eyes followed it around the chamber. "Do you think we can get out that way?"

"It may be possible." Presea ran over to the door. "It may also provide a hiding place if nothing else."

Lloyd joined her beneath the ledge. "Ok, let's give it a try. Here, hold on to this and I'll give you a boost up." He handed over the rucksack before kneeling down.

Presea placed an unsteady foot in his cupped hands and nodded her assent. As Lloyd raised her, she grabbed at the ledge and hoisted herself ungracefully up onto it.

"It would be wise not to make a habit out of this," she muttered, slinging the rucksack over her shoulder and looking up at the narrow ledge's route. "It would appear that this ledge passes under many of the holes in the ceiling. There's a chance we will be able to exit through one of them."

"A chance?" Lloyd grunted as he climbed up the wall to reach the ledge. "I won't ask how slim."

Presea smiled as she helped pull the young man up. "In any case, we should hurry – it sounds as though the strength of the door is about to fail."

They made their way up the ledge as quickly as safety would allow, circling the chamber twice before the sound of the door crashing open could be heard far below. Presea chanced a look down to see Eiros and his companions spill into the chamber, unaware of their location. The looming chasm beneath her summoned a terrible giddiness that threatened her legs with paralysis.

"Lloyd…we are…high."

Lloyd looked back and grabbed her hand, smiling reassuringly. "Yeah, but don't worry – I won't let you fall."

Presea gripped his hand tight. "Please don't…I do not think I like heights."

They worked their way round to the topmost layer of the ledge, having to crouch due to their close proximity to the roof. They passed numerous holes, spilling the last rays of sunlight into the room, and although none of them were big enough to fit through, it was comforting to know that only a metre or so stood between them and safety. At the last bend, the ledge petered off into the wall, but directly above the dead end lay a vast hole in the ceiling. Presea could hear the excitement in Lloyd's whisper as he reached it.

"Yes! We should be able to fit through here. We made it!"

He stood up and lifted himself up through the hole. Presea waited for a second before she, too, stood up. Looking up at the pale crimson sky had never before evoked such a joyous feeling. The cold wind swirled down the hole, carrying with it loose snow which caressed her face as she reached up to pass Lloyd the rucksack. It felt beautiful.

"Up there. They're up there!"

The shouting below jolted Presea from her thoughts. Taking a quick glance down, she saw Eiros pointing up at her location and his companions tracing the route of the ledge down to their level. She hastily clambered out of the hole, the sudden contact with the snow-coated surface chilling her hands. It wasn't the first time she had regretted not bringing her gauntlets with her on this trip.

Lloyd helped her to her feet, and she looked up at him apologetically. "We need to locate the Rheaird Lloyd," she gasped, trying to acclimatise to the thin mountain air. "Eiros saw me, he knows where we are."

"I shouldn't worry about that," he replied, his face a mixture of confusion and frustration. "Look."

Presea followed his gaze and saw their Rheaird sat where they had left it – a fine layer of snow now coating it. She stared dumbly at the vessel. "But…I don't understand. How have we come out here…this is where we started."

Lloyd shrugged. "I have no idea. But look over there, that's the crevice we entered the mountain by."

It was true. The large crack in the ground, partly obscured by a compliment of pine trees, stared back at her almost mockingly.

"So…upon entering we appear to have walked in the opposite direction to our planned destination."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…guess we should have checked the area a little more thoroughly first, eh?"

Presea glared at the crevice and sighed. "Whatever. Let's leave now."

Her companion brushed the snow from the seats of their craft. "Right! Let's get back and eat. Man, I'm starving."

"Material sustenance can wait." Presea met Lloyds gaze. "I told you, I am having a bath first."

"Don't you think Meltokio looks really different at night?"

Presea thought back to their return trip to the city and nodded. The question evoked the vision that had greeted them as they arrived there during the early night hours – twinkling lights and snow-coated roofs.

"Things always appear different when it is dark. Sometimes it feels frightening, sometimes lonely. But sometimes it can seem intimidating or enchanting. It is strange like that."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. It looks kinda awe-inspiring tonight though."

Presea took the rope they were using to tie down the covering over their craft, and tethered it tightly against the peg Lloyd had just driven into the ground. She cast an eye about the grounds of the inn, watching the gentle fall of snow accumulate on the finely cut grass.

"Yes. I…like it when it snows," she replied, rubbing her hands to fight off the freezing cold.

Lloyd looked across at the nearby stable as a horse within snorted either its approval or objection at his partner's remark. "It _is_ pretty cool," he agreed with a grin. "I'd build a snowman if I weren't so tired."

Presea smiled at old memories as they began the short walk back to the front door of the inn. "And if you had a reasonable success rate in constructing them."

"Huh," Lloyd scowled, but his voice held genuine humour. "You know, you're beginning to sound a lot like Genis."

Presea paused at the door, watching the warm glow from inside spill out of the windows, bathing her in an orange light. Lloyds comment brought a question to her lips. "I wonder how they are all faring," she said – more to herself than her companion.

"I'm sure they are all doing great." Lloyd smiled as he opened the door. "We've been working really hard at gathering Exspheres lately. Perhaps we should take some time off for a while and see how everyone's doing."

"That would be nice." Presea returned his smile as she entered the inn, dusting the loose flakes of snow from her clothes and noting with a twinge of self-consciousness how filthy they were. Lloyd followed her through, closing the door and returning the waved greeting of the landlord who had just entered from an adjoining room.

"Ah, welcome back young sir, madam. Your room has been cleaned and prepared." He said in a gruff but affable voice. "I hope you've secured your transport well. Word from the local guards here is that there seems to be a thief operating in the area. Apparently quite a few inns and hotels in city have been struck by this individual."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows as he approached the front desk. "Really?"

The landlord nodded. "Yes, apparently nothing really valuable was taken. Some food from the kitchens, clothing from guests, things like that. We've been lucky at this establishment so far, but I'd urge you to remain vigilant."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on things. Thanks for the warning." Lloyd grinned. "Speaking of food, is there any chance of something to eat? Man, I'm starving"

The landlord nodded. "Of course, young sir. As per your request this morning, supper is being prepared as we speak. It should be ready in just a few minutes." He raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his face. "Will you be dining before or after bathing?"

"Before," said Presea hastily before Lloyd could reply. She felt his questioning stare out the corner of her eyes and turned to face him. "I informed you earlier that hygiene comes before material sustenance."

"But…I'm _hungry_." Lloyd protested weakly.

"Certainly madam. I shall notify a maid to have baths prepared. Your meals will be brought up in due course." The landlord smiled. "Have a pleasant night."

"Thank you." Presea nodded. "Come on Lloyd. The longer we take now increases the length of time before you can eat."

"Aw, but I'm hungry _now._ I'm gonna starve to death in the bath, I know it."

"Then at least you will perish clean."

The landlord watched them head upstairs to their room before slumping into his chair and shaking his head, the smile still on his face. "What an odd pair," he muttered.


	2. Rochelle

A/N: Big thanks to _LloydXpresea_ and _Fan Fan Girl_ for their kind words.

-

-

II) Rochelle

-

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me here."

"I promise, I won't."

"Big Sister! I'm scared. _Help me!"_

There was a single moment between the loud crash outside and her eyes opening in alarm where the nightmare Presea was having took on a formidable clarity that almost survived her waking up. The fragile mental images shattered as easily as whatever had just broke outside, and the sudden chorus of shouting and the metallic sounds of weapons being drawn eroded quickly the last echo of the voices from her dream.

Sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, Presea stared at the window opposite the bed she and Lloyd were sharing. Judging by the low level of cold sunlight creeping in through the slits in the shutters, it was still in the early hours of the morning. Presea lay back down for a second, and rolled over to glance at Lloyd. Despite the noise, which was increasing in volume, he had managed to remain asleep. The commotion outside grew louder, with the owners of the raised voices appearing to be getting closer down the street towards the inn the pair were staying at. Glancing once more at the still sleeping Lloyd, Presea climbed out of bed and padded across the room, opening the shutters and looking down into the street, running left to right, below.

A small girl, no bigger than herself, was running from the right up the snow-coated street on all fours with remarkable agility, weaving in and out of the numerous stalls being set up along the buildings opposite the side the inn was on. To the supportive chorus of the merchants in charge of the stalls, her pursuers – Meltokio guards by the looks of them – were doing their best not to let her leave their collective sight.

Another group of noises down to her left caught Presea's attention, and she turned to see a few more guards moving down the street from the opposite direction. By their casual manner, Presea doubted they had yet seen the girl, who had quickly moved out of sight of those on street level by leaping onto the awning of an unoccupied stall. It had only been as she had moved closer up the street that Presea noticed with surprise that the girl appeared to have a tail, one of feline origin. Making the most of her advantage, the girl jumped from the stall up onto the awning of the building opposite the inn, and squashed herself close against the wall, panting. Presea watched her as she looked desperately about her and wondered if the girl had come from one of the poorer districts of Meltokio. Her wild, windswept hair was shoulder-length and probably a light blonde under the dirt, something that also stained her rather oversized clothing. She appeared to have feline ears as well, short but slender things that surfaced from the tangled mass of hair. Presea couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something in the back of her mind, a strange feeling. It almost felt like familiarity, but she knew she hadn't seen a girl with such distinctive features before. But still…

Her thoughts were disrupted as she realised the girl opposite was looking straight at her. That feeling returned, albeit briefly, as the girl shouted across as loud as she dared to above the noise in the street below.

"Hey, you gotta help me," she gasped, wiping away long, messy strands of hair from her face. "Please please _please_ let me in…or hide me or…I don't know, _anything!_ Please!"

Presea blinked at the sudden outburst. "Pardon me?"

The girl's tail flicked in agitation and Presea could make out the striped combination of blonde and brown fur that coated it. The appendage, and indeed the odd fugitive herself, transfixed Presea for a second before the girl began pleading again, her voice a low hiss. "_C'mon _missy, don't make me beg, I don't _do_ begging…although I…I will if that's what it takes."

"Hey, excuse me miss," shouted a gruff voice from the street below. Presea quickly dropped her gaze to see one of the guards staring up at her.

"Um…yes?"

"We are pursuing a wanted criminal. A female who we believe is behind a number of crimes in the area." The guard was looking around at the rooftops as he spoke. "We have reason to believe that she is attempting to escape via the rooftops in this location. Have you seen anything in the past few minutes?"

Presea paused for a second, then nodded. "Affirmative." On the edge of her vision she saw the girl mouthing the word "please", and it was then that she was struck by the desperation in her pale blue eyes. Pity, and something else she couldn't pinpoint, welled up inside Presea and she found herself pointing to a stretch of rooftops back down the way the girl had come from. If it had come down to it though, she didn't think she would have revealed the girl's location anyway.

"The criminal you mentioned doubled back on her route upon reaching roof-level. She is now returning the way you have just come from." As she relayed the false information to the guard, Presea saw the girl slump down in relief out of the corner of her eye.

"Really? Well…thank you miss." The guard frowned slightly as he looked at rooftops, then back to Presea, before cursing and giving the order to his men to turn back in pursuit.

She looked back at the girl – who was still staring at her, obviously alert despite the relaxed pose – and sighed. What was her story?

The girl returned her stare and absently scratched an ear. "Hey missy," she said, her voice a raised whisper. "Is the coast clear?"

"Excuse me?"

Another flick of the tail followed this time by a sigh. "Have they gone?"

"Um…" Presea took another look down into the street. With the departure of the guards, most of the merchants had returned to the preparation and construction of their stalls. There was not a single person looking up now. "…I believe they have."

"Great." She leapt forward from her position then, crossing the narrow street effortlessly with a single bound. Presea took a step back in surprise as the strange girl landed, grinning, on her window ledge.

"Thanks for that. Hey, it looks real warm in there. Mind if I chill here for a while till those jerks give up and go home?"

She bounded through the window before Presea could reply, the pink haired girl turning to face her as she landed on the end of the empty side of the bed and brushed loose snow off her clothing.

"Chill?"

"Yeah, y'know; hang out, crash, relax." She stretched and let out a loud purr. Near her, Lloyd moaned as he rolled over but did not wake. The girl watched the mound under the covers for a second before leaning back to rest on her elbows. "Thanks anyway, guess I owe you one."

Presea closed the shutter. "Do not thank me, there was a high probability that you would have escaped by merit of your own abilities."

The guest scratched her ear again. "Huh, I seriously doubt it babe. You really pulled my tail outta the fire there."

Presea was quiet for a second, trying to make sense of the metaphor. "I…did?"

"Yeah, too right!" The blonde haired girl paused for a second, studying Presea's face. The moment lasted just long enough to make Presea begin to feel uncomfortable before her guest spoke, a questioning look on her face. "By the way, what's your name? Have we met before?"

"I am Presea…I do not think we have met."

"Huh…Presea eh?" She frowned. "Can't say the name sounds familiar…but, ah well." The girl leapt off the bed, a hand extended. "The name's Rochelle babe, pleased to meet ya."

Presea took the proffered hand and shook it slowly, overwhelmed by the whole encounter.

"Yes…um, are you a Katz?"

"Whaaat?" Rochelle jumped back a step, her exaggerations lending volume to her voice. "No _way_ am I one of those guys! How could you? Man…" She placed a hand over her heart. "_I_ am a Felesian," she said proudly.

"Felesian?" Presea tried the word out. "That is strange…I do not think I have ever heard of such a race."

"Yeah, we're kinda rare I guess." Rochelle grinned. "You should be honoured babe."

Presea was finding it difficult to maintain conversation with the rather boisterous Felesian, watching her for a few seconds as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to dislodge the matted knots.

It was then that Lloyd rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes with a groan. "Uh…w-what's going on?"

Rochelle bounced on the bed beside him. "Hey babe, what's your name?"

Lloyd looked at the girl for a second and blinked. Then he leapt from the bed with a startled cry. "Wha-? Who the hell are you?"

Rochelle scowled, rolling on her back to take up the whole bed. "Huh. Charming. Hello to you too!"

Lloyd looked from the Felesian to Presea, who was trying to decide whether she should be laughing or enraged. "Presea, what's going on?"

Presea blinked rather foolishly at the question. "Lloyd! Um…the girl is called Rochelle and she is a…Felesian. I…ah, let her in the room a few moments ago."

"A…what?"

"Felesian. Apparently they exhibit feline characteristics. I have been informed that the race is rare."

Lloyd blinked, looking completely lost. "Ok…and you…let her in?"

"Yeah, she was _amazing_," interrupted Rochelle, her tail flicking about excitedly. "First she sent those bozos in the Meltokio guard off to search for me in the wrong direction, and now she's hiding me here till everything cools down."

Presea fidgeted uncomfortably under Lloyd's half inquisitive, half-humoured gaze. "I…uh…" she trailed off, realising that she couldn't even deny what Rochelle was saying.

Lloyd laughed at that, saving Presea from further embarrassment. "Guess you must have a rebellious streak somewhere deep down, eh?" He turned to the Felesian. "So, the Meltokio guard are after you? What did you do?"

Rochelle sat up and crossed her arms, a defiant look on her face. "Huh, those guys are _always_ after me – like, every single day! I tell you, it's harassment!"

Presea thought back to what the guard had said to her. "It would be a reasonable assumption that she is the thief currently wanted in this locality."

Rochelle's tail twitched angrily, but Presea wasn't sure if she could make out a slight colouring in the girl's cheeks. She looked away. "I'm not a…_thief_," she practically spat the word out, looking thoroughly disgusted.

Lloyd's eyebrows were raised. "Uh-huh."

"I'm _not_." The young girl leapt from the bed and stalked over to the window. "You got it wrong."

Presea was shocked at how quiet, how _sad_ Rochelle suddenly looked and sounded. It had been the first time since they met that the Felesian was not being loud. She felt that earlier feeling of pity returning.

"I do not understand," she said. "You say that you are not a thief, correct? But you _are _the one who has been taking things from inns and hotels in Meltokio."

Rochelle didn't turn to face Presea, just remained facing the window, her head bowed. "Yeah…kinda. But…I…" She spun around, and the passionate gleam that had filled her eyes combined with her wild appearance to make her seem even more feral. "…I'm _not_ a thief. I just take what I need to survive…y'know – food and," she looked down at herself, "Clothes…stuff like that. Heck, these rich places and people can afford to lose one or two things y'know?"

Presea shot Lloyd a quick glance. "Does your family reside in one the poorer areas of Meltokio then?" She wondered how long it would take before that kind of inequality was removed from the city.

"My family?" Rochelle seemed to perk up suddenly, as if the cause of her emotional outburst had vanished as quickly as it had come. "Haven't got one babe, at least…not one that I remember. An old man took me in at one point, but he died 'bout two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lloyd, taking a fresh pair of clothes from out of a cupboard.

"Yeah, well…" Rochelle shrugged, staring once again at Presea.

"You informed us that you do not remember your family," the pink haired girl said. "Does that mean you have been an orphan your whole life?"

"Dunno missy, I don't remember much at all till about five years ago. Still, no point dwelling huh?" She grinned. "Say, you got a bath in here?"

"Uh…yeah, through there." Lloyd watched as the girl dashed through the door and locked it behind her.

"Wow, _en suite_, cool!" Her muffled voice filtered through.

Presea released that her thoughts must have been reflecting on her face, as Lloyd looked at her with concern on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yes…I am fine." Presea blinked, feeling confused. "It just…reminded me of myself to a certain extent. I wonder how much she does remember."

Lloyd was quickly swapping his clothes over, but paused to meet Presea's eyes. "You mean all those years you spent under the influence of the Exsphere."

Presea nodded. "I still find so much of that time either fragmented or absent altogether. I was just thinking if she was having similar experiences."

Lloyd walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that why you helped her then?" He grinned, "I mean, that was quite unlike you!"

Presea smiled. "No, not really. I'm…not sure what I felt when I decided to help her. I think it was pity, but…there was something else too. But I need to time to think on what it could have been."

She turned to open the shutters, letting the pale winter sunlight stream into the room. A cool breeze followed, ruffling her hair as she leaned on the window ledge to look out.

"She must be lonely," she said.

Lloyd joined her at the window. "Maybe. I got the feeling that when she was talking about her reasons for stealing it was the only time she was being honest with her feelings. She seemed so different."

Presea idly brushed the remaining snow from the ledge. "Perhaps you are correct." She smiled at her companion. "You normally _are_ when people's feelings are concerned."

Lloyd grinned. "I don't know about that." He looked back at the door to the bathroom, "Man, how long is she gonna be?"

Rochelle leaned back into the warm soapy water until she was completely submerged and lay there for a few moments, feeling the earlier aches and tensions in her body ease and fade away. As she emerged and began to scrub herself clean she tried to address the nagging thoughts which were tugging at the back of her mind. The guy, Lloyd, she knew as much as anyone who ever bothered to talk to her, but Presea…

"Presea." Rochelle muttered the name repeatedly, frowning. The name did not _sound_ familiar, but why did the girl evoke such feelings of familiarity? The Felesian climbed out of the bath and grabbed a large towel to dry with, staring at herself in the mirror. The _thing_ stared back, as always, glistening on her upper arm in the light from the high narrow window. Rochelle touched it hesitantly with a finger and closed her eyes, sighing. It was supposed to be bad, supposed to be evil, she had been told. So why did _they_…

She shook her head, and grabbed a brush from the shelf beside the mirror, her frustration bubbling over and lending strength to her as she tugged the item savagely through her hair. It just didn't make any sense.

Feeling warmer and cleaner than she had for ages, Rochelle looked at the pile of dirty clothes she had discarded on the floor and frowned. They would be of no use now. Maybe Presea had some spare items she could borrow; after all, they were quite similar in size. The Felesian sighed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror again. I hope I haven't already offended them, she thought, wrapping the large towel around her, and draping a second across her shoulders so it covered the _thing_. I don't want to be alone anymore.

Presea looked up from the bag she was packing as the door to the bathroom opened and Rochelle, wearing nothing but a pair of towels, strode nonchalantly into the room. She looked completely different now she had bathed and without her outsized clothes.

Lloyd had looked up also, but turned away upon her entry with an embarrassed blush and resumed packing. The Felesian strode up to Presea with a merry smile.

"Hey babe, you got any spare clothes I could borrow?" She asked cheerfully. "Something with nice long sleeves if possible – I don't deal with the cold well."

"Huh? Um…" Presea looked quickly at Lloyd, who was still resolutely packing, and then back the pile of clothes she was loading into the bag. "…I do have some items of clothing. Take something if you need it.

"Aw, thank you," cried Rochelle cheerfully as she wrapped her arms round Presea and hugged her. "I'll get you something later." She rummaged quickly through the pile and hurried back off to the bathroom.

"Her unrestrained personality reminds me of Zelos," she commented, wiping away the water that the Felesian had dripped on her.

"Yeah…she certainly is, um, loud." Lloyd looked up. "Have you finished packing then?"

"Affirmative." Presea crammed the remaining items into the bag and paused. "What is our destination then?"

"Well," Lloyd slung his rucksack over his shoulder and looked out the window. "I meant what I said yesterday. We should take some time off, you know, to go and visit people – see how our friends are doing."

Presea joined him by the window. "Yes. That sounds pleasant"

"We probably need to return to Altamira first to let Regal know how the mission went. But after that, well…" he grinned, "I'll leave it up to you."

"Hey guys, what d'ya think?"

The pair turned around as Rochelle entered the room again, wearing the clothing she had taken from Presea's pile – a dark blue leather dress which hung down to her ankles, and a white cotton long sleeved top under it. On her feet were some travelling boots, which Presea assumed were the ones she had on earlier, since she didn't recognise them. The combination was very odd, but somehow it suited the young girl.

"You look…very presentable." Presea replied after a pause. She had grown quite attached to that dress.

"Yeah…it certainly, um, suits you." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head.

"Cool." The Felesian ran up to Presea and grabbed her hands. "I really owe you one babe."

"Ah…um, there is no need."

Lloyd opened the door to the room. "Er, are we ready then?"

"Woah, is that _yours_?" Rochelle exclaimed, running up the Rheaird as Lloyd and Presea removed the covering, scattering loose snow everywhere. "What is it? How does it work?"

Presea looked around the grounds of the inn as Lloyd wearily explained some of the details to the excited Felesian. Her loud antics had raised some interest as they had left the inn, and now there were a number of people watching them and the Rheaird from a distance. With the Meltokio guard still looking for Rochelle, this was probably not the best turn of events to occur. She walked up to the Rheaird and slung her bag into one of the storage units Regal had had installed a few weeks ago.

"We should depart soon," she said to Lloyd.

"Yeah…" Lloyd looked up. "Uh-oh, what do _they_ want?"

Presea turned, expecting for her fears to be confirmed and to see the Meltokio guard bearing down upon them. Instead, however, it was the trio of Eiros, Mara and Jorin who were making their way across the snow-coated garden towards them.

"Who are _those_ guys?" Rochelle asked, frowning.

Presea ignored the question. "I must advise against doing anything to provoke them," she murmured to Lloyd. "We do not want to attract further attention."

"Yeah don't worry, I'm not in the mood for a fight."

Eiros' team stopped a metre or so away from the Rheaird. They looked very tired, and Presea wondered how long it had taken them to find their way off the mountain.

Lloyd frowned. "What do you want Eiros?"

The tall man raised a hand for silence, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "I'm here to officially deliver you an…invitation, on behalf of Lord Alderwyn."

Presea felt an eyebrow rise in confusion. "The president of Delphinium? I do not understand. What does he want to see us for?"

Eiros shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just here playin' messenger boy. Here."

He tossed an ornately decorated envelope towards Lloyd, who moved forwards to grab it before it landed in the snow.

As the team turned to go, Eiros looked back over his shoulder. "That's an open invitation apparently. He says that next time you're in the area, drop by. Oh, and speaking of next time, _you_ won't be so lucky – so watch out."

They watched the trio depart. "Nice people," muttered Rochelle.

"Man, I really hate that guy." Lloyd turned round, tucking the envelope into his pocket, and climbed onto the Rheaird. "Time to go then Presea. Hey Rochelle, make sure you take care of yourself, Ok?"

The Felesian spun around as Presea climbed aboard the Rheaird. "Whaaat? What are you talking about?"

"He means, try not break the law, and keep healthy," replied Presea, feeling the craft begin to vibrate as it started up.

Rochelle looked startled. "Y-you mean, you're both just _going? Now?_"

"Yeah, sorry we have to leave so soon, it's just that there's somewhere we've gotta be."

"But…but…" Rochelle looked so vulnerable all of a sudden, and Presea began to feel pity again for the girl. "…You're gonna just…_leave_ me here?"

"Lloyd…" she had started to speak, but caught sight of the Meltokio guards from earlier as they began to stream into the grounds of the inn, fanning out to surround the area. "Oh no…look!"

Rochelle had noticed the guards too, and began scanning around desperately as she backed away from them – panic beginning to set in.

"Y-you can't…don't let them take me, _please_. I'm begging here, and I _don't_ beg…but I…I am now and…" she ran up to the side of the craft, her voice escalating from fear as she looked frantically at Presea. "…Oh please don't leave me! Take me with you – I'll do anything, just…don't let them take me away. Big Sister, _please!_"

A sudden jolt shot through Presea's body at those last words, and she was consumed by a dizziness so strong she nearly fell from the Rheaird. What was it? She stared at Rochelle, her eyes widened in shock.

"What…did you…" she began, but then realised that the guards had broke into a run now towards their position.

"Lloyd! Let's take her with us," she said, a powerful determination strengthening her voice.

"Just what I was thinking," he replied. "Hop aboard Rochelle, and hold on."

Rochelle stood hesitantly for a second, pawing at her eyes, but then she seemed to come to her senses and leapt up behind Presea. The pink haired girl felt the Felesian's arms wrap tightly around her waist as the craft began to ascend. As they left the guards cursing far below, Presea felt spasms tearing their way through Rochelle and she realised that the girl was crying. She hadn't known her long, but it was the most fragile she had seen her. A strange, powerful feeling came over her in those moments, and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect the Felesian. It was an odd sensation, and not one she was entirely familiar with. She turned her head slightly.

"Um…are you all right?"

She felt Rochelle nod as she buried her head into the back of the coat Presea was wearing, but she kept sobbing nevertheless. As the Rheaird slowed to a gentle speed, she remembered how Lloyd had comforted her so many times before and took the Felesian's hand into her own, their fingers intertwining.

She gave the hand a quick squeeze, wondering why she had reacted in such an odd way at the girl's words, and what it meant.

"Do not worry," she found herself whispering. "I won't leave you."


	3. Those Who Hunt Exspheres

III) Those Who Hunt Exspheres

The sun was reaching its zenith as the Rheaird soared lazily through the chilly coastal air surrounding Altamira. The few clouds in the sky tumbled past; tinted orange by the warm glow of the sun and Presea found herself deeply inhaling the slight wind as it whipped by. Over the course of time, she had found herself increasingly fond of travelling in this manner. She had never considered it before, but the feeling that grew within her when the wind was tearing past and ripping through her hair was like nothing else she had experienced. For Presea, it seemed almost _magical_.

Maintaining conversation whilst in flight was a difficult task, but Presea had attempted to talk to Rochelle during the journey. The Felesian had been very quiet after she had stopped crying and hadn't spoken much – which, for her, was quite unusual. Presea knew enough to realise that she was yet to fully understand the workings of emotions, so she didn't really question the urge she had to make sure the girl was all right. Even though the Rheaird had slowed to a safe speed, the Felesian still had her arms wrapped tightly around the pink haired girl.

"Rochelle…if you are interested then you should have a look at the horizon. The view of Altamira is quite attractive."

She felt Rochelle shift position as she sat up. "Wow, you're right," she whispered. "It's really pretty."

The view certainly was breathtaking. A near silhouette in the deep blue of the ocean, the isle that housed Altamira shimmered on the horizon like a ocean mirage, the early afternoon sun casting an enormous yellow reflection on the surrounding waters. Snow coated the rooftops of the buildings, despite the fact the weather was so mild. Knowing that Rochelle was watching the scene too made it feel like a shared experience to Presea, like she had had with Lloyd when they watched the snow fall in Flanoir.

"Yes…" she replied, after a pause. "Rochelle…are you feeling…um…better now?"

The Felesian gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Yeah, I guess…I'm sorry for worrying you babe. I…hope I haven't got you both into trouble."

Presea thought back to the cursing guards and was surprised to find herself smiling at the memory. "Well, not a large amount of trouble anyway." She wanted to ask Rochelle why she had used the term 'Big Sister', but the girl still sounded distraught and Presea didn't think it was appropriate to press the matter.

Rochelle's sudden laugh surprised her. "Well, thanks anyway – I guess I owe you twice now." Her grip relaxed then and Presea cast a quick glance round to see the young Felesian smiling as she looked below.

"It is of no concern." Presea felt the air climate change as Lloyd brought the Rheaird down towards the harbour in Altamira. Rochelle's excitement seemed to increase as quickly as they descended, and she was soon fidgeting restlessly as the craft headed towards the aerial docking facility.

It wasn't the first time Presea had set eyes on the vast facility, which had been constructed to house parked aerial vehicles, but she still found her breath taken away by the symmetrical beauty of it. The Lezareno Company had utilised the mana-based systems of the Rheairds and had developed and adapted it to a variety of different aquatic frames. Other manufacturers in different kingdoms had followed suit, and the result was a rapidly developing aerial transportation network. Some companies, such as the Delphinium Administration, had apparently even developed a variety of combat orientated ships to fend off the increased number of sky pirates now stalking the skies.

The facility itself, a large building split into multiple hangers, had four circular landing platforms – two small and two large – encircling it high above. Each of these was supported by long columns that housed lifts to take passengers to and from their ships. It was a tribute to the Lezareno Company that they had managed to construct such a complex building without utilising Exspheres, for Presea knew that other manufacturers had not been so considerate.

Lloyd flashed the mana signal lights on the Rheaird, something that had been installed as a legal necessity and waited for a reply from the building. Shortly after, a reply came from one of the beacons on the facility, a burning red magical glow that flickered three times before burning out.

"Three flashes, that means…uh…" Lloyd paused, hesitant.

"Platform two," Presea said automatically. "I would advise that you at least _try_ to learn the signal codes for landing and ascending."

"Yeah, yeah." Lloyd sounded as though he was scowling. "Three flashes for platform two – I mean, how little sense does that make?"

"It does not need to make sense. If you read the instructions for docking then you would know."

"Hey, who's flying here?" Lloyd sighed. "Man, I'm gonna start calling you Professor at this rate."

"Pointless sarcasm will not strengthen your argument."

"Who said it was pointless?"

Rochelle was still wriggling around restlessly, completely oblivious to the exchange. "Wow…cool!"

To his credit, Lloyd guided the Rheaird into its allocated place on platform two with little trouble, despite the crowded bay. Presea looked about in wonder as she glanced at each of the numerous small craft parked in the vicinity. She had known that aerial transport had become popular very quickly, but there seemed to be so many different vehicles on this platform alone it was hard to believe.

Rochelle was in awe from the moment she set foot off the Rheaird, bounding around the platform on all fours, peering at all the different aircraft and looking over the external barrier at the scenery down below.

"Wow, you guys – come look! The view is amazing."

Lloyd was sorting out the docking details with an employee, so Presea joined the Felesian at the railing to look down at the harbour and beach below. Despite the winter elegance of the view, she immediately regretted it – feeling a powerful nausea and dizziness fill her head. She gripped the rails weakly, feeling very faint, and focused her gaze on the sky above. I really do not think that I like heights, she thought.

Her actions went unnoticed by Rochelle, who was leaning over the railings _far_ too recklessly.

"It's amazing! Isn't it amazing Big Sister?"

"Um…yes…it is quite…fascinating." Presea closed her eyes, feeling the dizziness subside in small waves. Rochelle had used that term again, and she was really feeling curious about it.

"Rochelle…why is it that you call me, ah, big sister? We are not siblings."

"Huh? Um…" Rochelle was sat on the ground, her legs hanging between the railings over the edge of the platform. "I don't really know babe. Sorta just popped into my head. Kinda suits you though, eh?" She grinned and lay down on her back, staring up at the sky.

They stayed like that for a few moments in silence, before the Felesian fidgeted, sitting up again. "Hey babe, I was wondering, what's that around your neck?"

Presea was surprised by the sudden question. She looked across at her companion as a hand raised instinctively to touch the object of discussion.

"It is an Exsphere."

"Oh…I heard about those. Is that what Lloyd has too? Aren't they supposed to be bad?"

"Well…" Presea paused in thought at the honest question. In some respects they _were_ bad, but it was through no fault of the Exspheres themselves. "…It is complicated. Why do you ask?"

Rochelle's tailed twitched. "Erm, no reason. Just curious. Grandpa – I mean the old man who took me in – said they were dangerous. So _are_ they?"

Lloyd returned then, effectively ending the conversation. "Hey you two – you ready or are you still sightseeing?"

Presea nodded, glad for the interruption. "We are ready."

The elevator taking them from the platform to the ground took very little time to reach its destination, and the trio stepped out into the cold salty breeze of the harbour with the sun hanging heavy overhead in the bright, cloudless sky. The docks were full of vessels loading and unloading cargo and numerous workers scuttled back and forth, carrying out their duties.

Lloyd stretched his arms as they walked towards the transport boat terminus. "Woah, sure is busy here today – I wonder what's going on?"

Presea looked about, wondering, in addition, why Rochelle had been holding her hand since they had left the elevator. The young Felesian was so outgoing normally that it seemed odd for her to have insecure moments like these. "Perhaps Regal will be able to inform us when we arrive."

"Yeah. Y'know, I'm really looking forward to taking a break for a while. This is going to be really fun."

"Hey guys, look at all these shops! Wow! Lets go shopping!" Rochelle scampered forward, pulling Presea along with her.

"Please wait," the pink haired girl replied, changing direction. "Our reason for being here takes priority over any other matters."

Despite her pleading, Rochelle allowed herself to be taken by Lloyd and Presea to the station housing the transport boats. After just a short wait, despite the crowds, they boarded the vessel and began the short journey to the Lezareno Company headquarters.

Presea looked up at the building as she climbed out of the boat. It was one of the few things in Altamira which hadn't really changed since Regal's return to the Company. A mixture of old and new architecture, it was a proud structure of white marble and stone, with added touches of glass for practical, rather than stylistic effect. A simple curving path flowed like a river from the front door, down the slight hill to the boat station, and a wide variety of plant life encircled the rest of the building protectively. Like everywhere else in Altamira, a thin layer of melting snow coated everything, forming beautiful long icicles where it dripped.

The passengers trooped off up the path, some of them employees of the Company, others tourists stopping by to admire the building. Presea walked slowly up the path, having exchanged Rochelle's hand for Lloyds at some point. The Felesian had bounded on ahead, and was leaping in the bushes when they caught up with her.

"I wonder if he's actually here this time," said Lloyd as they entered the lobby.

"Yes. He must be very busy now. It would be good to see him again though."

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned, giving her hand a squeeze. "So you thought about where you wanna go first?"

Presea smiled, feeling happiness at the prospect of seeing old friends. "I don't really mind who we see first. It will be wonderful anyway." She paused for a second, watching their companion enter the lobby, looking around in excited awe. "Rochelle…please respect the formal nature of this building while you are in here."

The Felesian paused, blinking in confusion. "Erm…what?"

Lloyd laughed, "She means be good Rochelle."

"Oh…well, sure babe – of course I will."

Presea wondered why neither Rochelle's words nor the strange gleam that was in the Felesian's eyes reassured her.

The receptionist eyed the trio warily as they approached the desk. "Can I help you?" She asked, sounding as though she rather doubted she could.

"Is the President in?" Lloyd asked pleasantly.

"President Bryant _is_ in at this moment in time. Do _you_ have an appointment?

"Well…no, not really. But we do have this." Lloyd placed a small circular metal seal on the desk, engraved, in ruby, with the symbol of the Lezareno Company. It had been something Regal had given them so that they would always be able to enter and see him at will, or to access company records if he was not present. Not many people had these, as the changing expression of the receptionist showed. "Oh…o-of course. That will b-be acceptable." She fussed about the cluttered desk for a second. "I will just see if the President is free. W-what were your names?"

Lloyd seemed taken aback by the sudden panic in the woman's voice. "Er, don't worry about it. It's Irving, Lloyd Irving, and Presea Combatir and Rochelle…um." He looked across at the Felesian.

"Just Rochelle is fine babe," she said, staring at her feet, her voice flat. Lloyd turned back to the receptionist.

"U-um, okay. Please wait there for a second while I see if the President is free." Presea heard the woman talking as she looked across at Rochelle, wondering why she didn't give a surname. Perhaps she doesn't remember that either, she thought.

"That will not be necessary, he is always available for his friends."

The four people looked around at the voice and saw Regal walking down the last few steps of a rather grand staircase into the lobby. It had only been about a week since they had come to the Lezareno building last, but Regal had been out attending business then, so this was the first time they had set eyes on their friend in just over a month. Presea found herself surprised at how much older the man looked. No major changes, but just little things like how he carried himself, and the tiny wrinkles that creased his face as he smiled in greeting. She attributed it to the pressures of running a company as big as Lezareno.

"Regal!" Lloyd walked forward to shake the older man's hand in a warm greeting. "How have you been? Cutting a pretty fine figure in that suit!"

"This? Well, I cannot say I am entirely comfortable with regularly wearing this kind of attire, but it is growing on me." He smiled. "Lloyd! It's good to see you again."

Presea smiled warmly at Regal as he approached her, and embraced him. It still seemed odd to see him without his hands bound, even though she had been the one who had severed the shackles. "How have you been Presea? It has been a while."

"It has…truth be told, it has been _too_ long. But I am doing well." She looked across at Lloyd quickly, feeling a sudden rush of warmth fill her as she thought of her partner. "_Very_ well."

"Yes, you look as though you are. That's good to know." Regal glanced at Rochelle, who was leaning over the front desk and generally making a nuisance of herself to the receptionist. "And it would appear you have an extra companion. An unusual one at that."

"Oh…yes we do." Presea looked across at the Felesian and found herself sighing. Is this what she called being formal? "Her name is Rochelle. She is of a race of beings called Felesian's. They are…unusual."

The girl's ears pricked at the sound of her name, and she whirled around on the spot, catching the scowling receptionist's nose with her tail. "S'up, Presea babe?"

Presea found herself colouring as Lloyd tried to suppress a grin and Regal raised an eyebrow, amused.

"She is…ah, slightly gregarious. Rochelle, this is Regal Bryant, the friend we came here to see and the President of the Lezareno Company."

"Oh…" Rochelle paused, a hand over her mouth in shock. Presea found the effect quite endearing as the Felesian grabbed hold of her rogue tail and fiddled with it as she spoke, looking very awkward. "…Um, p-pleased to m-meet you Mr. President. I'm Rochelle, but I-I think Presea mentioned that already, so I guess I don't have to…even though I just did…haha." Her nervous laughter echoed about the lobby and Presea became aware of the eyes of other workers on them.

"Gregarious?" Regal said with a smile.

"Well…she normally is…" Presea trailed off as the Felesian stuck out her tongue at her before bounding up to where they were all standing..

"Ah, the hell with it…I can't do formal, Presea babe – sorry." She grinned broadly as she held out her hand. "I'm Rochelle, Mr Bryant – pleased to meet'cha."

Regal shook her hand. "Just Regal will be fine. So, you've been taken under the wing of Presea and Lloyd then?"

"Oh yeah mister!" Presea watched Rochelle as her eyes began to gleam excitedly. "Big Sister and Lloyd have been great to me. They saved me from harassment at the hands of those Meltokio…um…"

"…Royal guards." Presea finished. "Because you were stealing."

"Huh…well, not…_oh_, you make it sound so…wrong! I told ya why Big Sis. Hey Lloyd! Let's have a peek at that cool looking picture over there."

As Rochelle dragged the reluctant swordsman away Presea found herself smiling. She couldn't quite figure out why such a strange overwhelming force seemed to draw her to the Felesian, and she felt such a level of affection for the girl that it confused her.

"Aren't those _your_ clothes?" Regal asked after a few moments.

"Yes. Rochelle required some new items of clothing." Presea paused. "She is…"

"An unusual girl," said the blue haired man.

"Yes she is, but…I don't know, sometimes I get this feeling that she is hiding something. There was an occasion earlier where she became very fragile. Sometimes it seems that that she just requires companionship."

"Like you did."

He said the words simply, but Presea understood the depth behind them. It was true, there were moments where the Felesian had seemed almost _lonely_. During those times, Presea could recall how she used to be when she first met Lloyd and his friends and there were indeed some similarities – except Rochelle seemed to try to hide hers through being loud.

"Perhaps," she replied at last. "She cannot remember much about her past until five years ago. I am not sure whether it is because of such similarities that I get this feeling of…familiarity when I look at her." She realised she was thinking out loud too much and smiled at Regal apologetically. "Perhaps I am just confused. There is still a lot of things I do not understand."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will come in time," he said reassuringly, looking around the busy lobby. "Why don't you all come up to my office – we can talk there. It's a lot more private…_and_ more comfortable."

"I see, so there _were_ Exspheres still present in the Fooji storage facility." Regal looked out of large window behind his heaving, yet tidy desk and stroked his chin in thought. "I wonder how many of the older facilities still contain them."

Presea watched Lloyd as he leaned back into the comfortable sofa they were sitting on. "_Facility?_ You have to be joking! That was just some dingy network of caves in a mountain. But yeah, we disposed of them."

Rochelle sat up suddenly on the sofa opposite, her attention turning suddenly away from the fish tank on the cupboard beside her. "Disposed of what? Those…Exsphere things?"

Lloyd looked across at the Felesian. "Yeah, that's right. It's kind of what we do."

Regal nodded as he turned around. "Exspheres are…complicated things. But the course of action we take is for the best."

"But…what about people who have Exspheres? What do you do with them?" Rochelle looked at her feet. "I-I mean, _you_ have them."

"That's true." Lloyd looked at the Exsphere on his hand and sighed. "I guess it must sound kind of stupid right? We use our own Exspheres to give us the strength and abilities needed to be able to dispose of other ones. But once we have finished in this task, our own will probably go the same way." To Presea, he sounded almost sad as he said those words.

"There are those who would use them for their own immoral deeds," said Regal, taking a seat beside the young Felesian. "Did you know that Exspheres are nurtured and created through the loss of a human's life?"

Rochelle shook her head, silent. Her hair was falling loose around her face, but she looked sad, and Presea had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

"Knowing what Exspheres are, and still choosing to abuse them in such a way – it is an unforgivable crime." Regal smiled sadly. "Yet there are many people who do. That is why we do what we do."

"I-I see." Rochelle's voice had become soft, and her face had a pink tint to it though she kept her head down. "U-um, do you have a bathroom I could use mister, please?"

"Of course," Regal replied. "Turn left when you leave this room and it's the second door on the left round the corner. Would you like me to show you?"

"No, it's Ok, I'll find it." The Felesian rose quickly and dashed from the room. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Uh, is she all right?"

Presea stared at the door Rochelle had left by. "I do not think so."

Regal looked concerned. "Oh…did I say something wrong?"

Rochelle slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it, sliding to the floor. She stayed there for a second, trying to get her breathing under control. She felt a dizzying nausea overwhelm her, and her eyes burned as she wiped tears away from them.

"Grandpa, why? Why didn't you tell me?" She sniffed, bringing a hand up protectively over her upper arm. "They're gonna hate me now."

Presea had been tormenting herself, trying to decide whether or not to go after the young Felesian. It was not likely that Rochelle would talk about anything that was concerning her – after all, she hadn't done so yet – but Presea felt like she wanted to at least show she was concerned. In the end, she decided she would wait a few minutes, and then go and check.

She listened absently to Lloyd explaining his plan to Regal, about taking a break for a while to go and visit everybody.

It seems like a good idea," the older man said. "You have both been hunting Exspheres continuously for some time now. Plus, until I can get some of the archive records shipped here it is going to be a while until I can be of further help. As it is, Altamira is filled up to near full capacity with all manner of airborne ships, so I doubt the cargo ship transporting the records is going to be able to dock here any time soon."

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded. "What was with all those ships anyway? I've never seen so many in one place before."

"Most of them are here for the Altamira Cup, I imagine. It's held the day after tomorrow."

"The what?"

"Altamira Cup. Since the advent of cheap aerial transportation, competitiveness has developed quickly in the skies. Who has the fastest, who owns the most powerful – things like that. Several different cities and venues hold races for the private vessel owner to pit his or her wits against others in races. Altamira's is just one of many, although it is one of the most popular."

Lloyd frowned. "Sounds weird."

"Well, you should stay around for a few days as it can actually be quite interesting. You can always see the race yourself – I _have_ to attend, being the president, but I can accommodate guests too. The view from the president's box is quite impressive."

"Cool," Lloyd looked across at Presea, smiling brightly. "What do you think?"

"I do not mind." The pink haired girl returned his smile. "It is, after all, time spent with friends – we should all just enjoy ourselves." She found her gaze falling back on the door, "Please excuse me, I just want to see if Rochelle is all right."

"Of course Presea." Regal smiled, "But do hurry back, I've had a guest staying at my house the past couple of days who wanted to see you both, and I sent word to have them brought over when I saw you arrive here. They should be here presently."

Presea nodded. "Then I shall be brief."

She left the room and walked to the bathroom Regal had indicated earlier. She tried the door, but it was locked, so she rapped on it, the heavy wooden thumps echoing down the corridor.

"Rochelle? Are you in there?"

There was a long pause, and the sound of someone moving about quickly. "Yeah babe, I'm in here. Just freshening up, y'know." She laughed, but it came out muffled through the thickness of the door and sounded strained.

"Rochelle…are you feeling all right?"

The door was unlocked then, and the Felesian came out, stepping out into the corridor. She had been crying, that much was obvious, but she had washed her face with water in an attempt to hide it. The stains were still there though, shining in the afternoon light through the windows in the corridor.

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Rochelle smiled but, like the laugh, it seemed forced and empty.

Presea paused, returning the girl's stare. "If you are sure…"

"Yeah, 'course I'm fine." Rochelle scratched an ear. "C'mon! I'll race ya back."

The Felesian spun round and ran up the corridor. She rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later Presea heard a collision, and a pair of "Ow's" filled the air. She hurried round the corner.

Rochelle was picking herself of the floor and rubbing her tail, looking slightly sheepish and unsteady on her feet. Beside her, face down on the floor, was another girl. Her straw blonde hair was long, and fastened in two long ponytails that would probably reach down to her waist when she was standing. Her clothing was certainly exotic for Altamira standards, but as she stared at it Presea recognised it was Mizuho in origin. As the girl rolled over with a groan, Presea felt an immense joy well up inside of her.

"Colette!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"


	4. Reunions

A/N: Thanks for all the kind comments so far! It really makes writing this worthwhile! Chapter 4 up now, uploaded in doubletime for Fan Fan Girl :D Thanks for the support bubz!

IV) Reunions

"Presea!" Colette's eyes seemed to reflect the pink haired girl's delight as she helped the former Chosen to her feet. They embraced warmly. "How have you been?"

"I am doing fine." Presea took Colette's hands, trembling with excitement. "What about you? It has been so long! I…I have missed you." She hadn't actually realised how much she _had_ missed her friend until she had set eyes again on the buoyant young lady.

"I've missed you too! I've been busy in Mizuho with Sheena. It's been really hectic, so this is one of the few chances I've had to get away for a while."

Presea looked Colette up and down before smiling again. As well as the native clothing, Colette was adorned with a variety of beads, bracelets and other accessories made from the natural materials around the village. "I…can't believe it! You look so different Colette – and it really suits you!"

The blonde haired girl giggled. "Hehe, thanks – Wow, you've changed too! Your hair looks nice all loose." Colette glanced back up the corridor at Rochelle.

"Oh, hello!" she cried, running over and grasping the Felesian's hands. "Sorry for bumping into you. Are you a friend of Presea's? I'm Colette – I hope we can be friends too!"

Rochelle stared at the excited blonde haired girl, completely nonplussed. "Huh? Uh…yeah, okay…sure."

Presea smiled as she watched the scene, finding amusement in the knowledge there was somebody who was more outgoing than the Felesian. She really _had_ missed Colette.

"Her name is Rochelle…"

"Wow! And you have a tail too! That's cool, I've only got wings."

"Uh…you have, _wings_?"

Colette nodded, still grinning. "Hehe, yeah, it's nothing special. Remind me to show you sometime." She looked round at Presea, "Oh, we should get moving, Regal is expecting me."

They walked back up the corridor, and entered Regal's office. Colette quickly scanned the room as she entered. "Hello Regal, Harold wanted me to let you know that the meal will soon be ready and–" she paused as she caught sight of Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" She cried, dashing forward to hug the young man.

"Colette – wow!" Lloyd gasped as he was squeezed in a tight embrace. "Woah, what are you doing here? It's great to see you! How have you been?"

The blond haired girl didn't reply for a second, and as she took a seat beside Rochelle, Presea could see the former Chosen's eyes were shimmering with tears. She looked away, concerned that she was intruding. She had forgotten how long Lloyd and Colette had known each other.

"Oh Lloyd, I've missed you."

"Hey, I've missed you too!" He ruffled the top of her head. "Me and Presea were only just saying earlier that we were going to have to visit you all."

"Really?" Colette took a proffered tissue from Regal as she sat down beside him and smiled. "That would be nice. I was saying to Sheena before I left that we haven't seen any of you for a while. I've been staying with Regal for a couple of days hoping to see you both."

Lloyd leaned against Regal's desk. "Oh, did Sheena come as well then?"

Colette paused for a second, her eyes meeting Presea's for a second. "Um…no, she couldn't get away this time. Y'know, Chief stuff."

"That is a shame," said Presea, wondering why Colette had looked at her as she replied "Lloyd! Perhaps we should go to Mizuho first."

"Yeah, you got it," he smiled.

"Really? Cool." Colette was beaming. "That's good. The reason I came here was to try and get in touch with you both anyway. A week ago there was this strange Exsphere which had been washed down onto the bank of the stream near Mizuho. It was the only one, but there has been a lot of activity since from groups of people looking for more."

Lloyd sighed, a look of disgust crossing his face. "I bet that's Delphinium."

Colette frowned. "The Delphinium Administration? I didn't know they were after destroying Exspheres too."

"That is because they are not." Presea looked out of the window as she spoke. It had begun snowing lightly again. "They are seeking them for their own unspecified use."

"Oh…I see." Colette thought for a second. "Then I guess it's a bad sign that these groups have increased their presence in the area. We've managed to keep them away so far, but it's getting tougher."

"I see…" Lloyd paused, looking at Presea. "What do you think?"

"If we are going there anyway then we should look into it," she paused. "It'll be fun."

Regal shook his head. "Damn Delphinium. What is Alderwyn hoping to achieve?"

There was silence in the room for a second, each person thinking his or her own bleak answers to Regal's half-question. Then Colette spoke.

"Hey Presea, when we get there we can dress you up in Mizuho style. You'd look really cute."

The five individuals left the building, their heads bowed against the brisk wind that was causing the heavy snow to fall in random chaotic swirls. Walking down towards the dock, Presea shivered against the biting cold and Lloyd wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. The warmth from his body flowed through her, and she snuggled closer as they walked. She liked these moments, where they didn't actually _need_ any words to know what the other was thinking, or how they felt.

Rochelle and Colette had seemed to hit it off quite well, and were talking amongst themselves about all kinds of weird topics as they all boarded the boat and set off for the main spread of Altamira. Regal outlined the remainder of the plan to Lloyd and herself as they travelled the short distance.

It had been decided that, due to the amount of people planning to go to Mizuho, the Rheaird would not be a sufficient mode of transportation. To that extent, Regal would be organising a small airship to take them directly to the village, as it would be faster than travelling by boat. It would, however, take a couple of days to organise and prepare, so the group had made plans to leave Altamira the day after the Cup race. Until then, they would be staying at Regal's mansion – their current destination.

From the mainland dock, they had taken a carriage which, again, had been pre-arranged by Regal. As they passed through the streets of Altamira, the evening weather took a turn for the worse, developing into a raging blizzard that severely reduced visibility. The temperature inside the large carriage, however, was warm and Presea had a pleasant snug feeling pass through her every time she looked out the window at the bleak weather outside. She leaned across into Lloyd's embrace and smiled, ignoring the Felesian opposite her poking out her tongue and pretending to gag.

"It is nice to be surrounded by friends again," she said, running her fingers over his.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, closing his hand over Presea's. "The next few weeks are going to be a lot of fun. And I can't wait to ride in one of these airships."

Presea watched what little scenery she could see through the falling snow change as they left the bustling streets behind. "At least the pilot of the vessel will probably know the correct signal codes for taking off and landing."

She felt Lloyd gently poke the side of her head with a finger. "Hey! That's enough out of you! Be nice, or I won't take you to the market tomorrow." He glanced out of the window. "Woah Regal, these are some pretty big houses."

Regal looked out the window closest to himself and Colette, nodding. "Yes, this is a district populated by nobles and suchlike. It is a little out of the way from the busier areas of Altamira. Such people value their privacy above all else."

Presea glanced outside again. There were a number of large mansions moving by, mostly surrounded by their own walls, complete with large ornate gates – stylish barriers designed to keep unwanted visitors out.

"Wow, look at that one! It's _huge!_" Rochelle leapt up to the window, peering out. "Is that gate _gold?_"

Regal shifted uncomfortably, "Yes."

Colette grinned. "That's Regal's house. It's really cool, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not really mine – it would be fairer to say that it is the Bryant family home."

Presea had to admit she was impressed by the modest grandeur of the place. As they passed through the gate into the grounds of the mansion, she peered out of the window. A variety of trees greeted them, all coated by the falling snow. There also appeared to be sections of land dedicated to orchids and vegetable patches, although they were not being tended to during the winter season. A small pond, complete with an ornamental fountain, rippled against the wind to the right of the track the carriage was moving along.

It was only as they disbanded from the transport that they saw the house in its completeness. It was a long building, punctuated at equal distances by large elaborate windows on two levels, with the upper ones possessing small balconies too. There seemed to be a third floor as well, but it was neither as long nor as wide as those beneath and looked like an observatory of some description. The structure, like the Lezareno building, was a mixture of white marble and stone, and seemed to have the usual assortment of carvings and decorations that frequented the other buildings in the area.

"Oh…wow…" Rochelle whispered, looking up at the mansion – her words adequately speaking for all of them.

The great door opened as they walked up the front steps towards it, and a tall elderly man with grey hair stepped into view. He was dressed in a suit, and looked very presentable, clean shaven except for a small, neatly trimmed, moustache.

"Good evening Harold," said Regal, smiling at the man as he dusted snow from his clothes. "How is everything."

Harold, who appeared to be a butler of some description, returned the smile. "Everything is in order sir, the dinner has been prepared and is ready to be served and I took the liberty of preparing another three guest rooms."

He stood back as Regal and the others entered, greeting each of them in turn, before shutting the door against the biting wind and snow. "Will the young guests require any time to freshen up before food is served?"

Presea looked round the room as Lloyd replied for them. It was an elegant lobby, well furnished but not excessively so, and with a beautiful fireplace which spilled light and warmth into the area.

"I don't think so. All of our items are in storage at the airship facility at the moment anyway. I'll have to get them in the morning."

Regal shook his head, "If you give me the storage details then I can have them brought over in the morning."

Harold walked over to a darkly hued door on one side of the lobby and opened it slightly, peering through. "Ah, I do believe food is being served as we speak. If you would like to come this way young master and madams then you can be seated." He paused. "Will you be joining your guests this evening sir?"

Regal nodded his assent and they were escorted into a long room, just as ornately furnished as the lobby. A long dining table in the centre followed the direction of the room, a crisp white tablecloth covering it, and an assortment of plates and cutlery laid out to seat five at one end. The area was bathed in a soft light cast by another blazing fireplace, supported by candles on the table and the chandelier above. The aura of snug comfort was enhanced by the soft ticking of a grandfather clock in one corner of the room.

Lloyd looked about in awe. "Woah, you just _eat_ here?"

Regal shook his head as they moved to sit down. "Not really, it's a little too big and lonely for one person."

Presea nodded as she glanced about the room, staring at the assortment of paintings on the walls. "I can understand that."

A door beside them opened, and Harold stepped through, accompanied by a few other servants, carrying an assortment of foods and drinks on plates.

Regal smiled as the food was laid out on the table, "Oh, this looks splendid. Well, friends, time to eat."

Presea closed the door to the garden quietly behind her as she left the house, shivering against the frosty wind despite being wrapped up in Lloyds jacket – as well as her own clothes. She squinted as she trudged through the snowy ground, the dim moonlight only just making things visible enough to see. Moving away from the thin garden path, Presea made her way through a group of firs that were nestled protectively together, hoping she had remembered Regal's directions correctly. The garden covered an area of land equal to the size of the house, and she did not relish wondering around all night in the current climate.

Seeing a lamp glowing through the foliage gave her encouragement, and she pushed her way through the remainder of the trees to stumble into a small clearing. Soft light spilled from a couple of lamps, and water flowed from a fountain into a small pond, gifting the area with a strange tranquillity. Presea walked up to the monument in the centre of the clearing, which was surrounded by a variety of beautiful winter flowers.

She dusted some of the snow from the base of the cold gravestone and smiled sadly.

"Hello, sister. Regal said he had moved you here."

Looking up from the grave, Presea noticed a bench nearby which faced the monument. Walking over to it, she cleared away a patch of snow and took a seat, leaning forward slightly as if she was scared someone would overhear.

"It is nice here," she continued, looking around the clearing. "I hope you like it Alicia. I would have brought some flowers but…it is a little hard to obtain any during this time of year." She paused, feeling the usual cycle of emotions when she was beside her sister's grave. Foolishness at having a conversation with someone she didn't even know for certain could hear her, sorrow that she had been denied a longer relationship with her sister, then a strange kind of calm – an inner peace which lent her strength to be able to just voice her thoughts.

"I…I have been keeping well Alicia, and I'm glad to see that Regal is too. I mean…" she laughed humourlessly, "…I have Lloyd to take care of _me_, but…well, Regal appears to be managing fine without the aid of anyone in particular."

Presea looked up as snow began to gently fall – like tiny stars falling from the cloudless dark blue sky. "I guess that means that he is strong. Or at least, stronger than me." She felt a smile come to her lips. "But I was thinking Alicia, that it's okay. I feel that I've had my share of having to be strong like that, and that it's okay sometimes to get by on the strength of others."

She paused for a second, staring at the grave in silence. Then her eyes lit up; "Oh, and I have made a new friend too. Her name is Rochelle, and she…well, to be honest, she reminds me slightly of how I used to be. Lonely." Presea caught a snowflake in her hand and watched it melt, feeling old memories return. "The thing is, I get the feeling that there is something she is not telling us, and it concerns me because, for some reason, I've been getting this urge, this strange _desire_ to take care of her. So if there _is_ a problem, I feel…bad that she cannot tell me." She looked up at the grave and sighed, wiping her wet hand on the jacket. "Is that just me being foolish? I cannot tell, as I have had so little experience in situations like this."

There was a sudden rustling in the trees opposite, and Presea jerked her head up to see what was causing it. For some reason she felt very self-conscious.

"Who is there?"

The rustling paused, then a few seconds later Rochelle pushed herself through the firs and into the clearing, shaking herself to get the snow off. She looked about as awkward as Presea felt.

"Um…sorry babe. Am I interrupting you?"

Presea paused, then shook her head. "No…not really," she looked down at her feet, wondering how much the Felesian had heard.

Rochelle remained where she was standing for a second, here eyes flicking between Presea and the grave, before moving slowly over towards the bench. "Can I join you?"

Presea smiled, "You can if you wish, but you shouldn't stay outside long without warmer clothing."

Rochelle sat down, and ran a hand through her blonde hair. After a few moments she looked up at the grave. "So…um, that's your sister's…"

"Yes."

The Felesian blinked, looking sad. "Was it an accident?"

Presea stared at the grave. "No, not really. It was a…tragic series of events. One that was triggered by Exspheres."

Rochelle closed her eyes, leaning back and tilting her head up towards the sky. "They truly are bad then."

The pair were quiet for a moment longer, before the Felesian opened her eyes and looked at Presea, "So…you don't have any other family?"

"No…well," Presea paused, correcting herself. "I have Lloyd, and I have my friends."

"Oh…I see…"

Presea placed a hand on her companion's shoulder. "That includes you too Rochelle."

The Felesian looked across at the pink haired girl and smiled. "You were right," she said. "What you said before. I _am_…lonely."

Presea felt her cheeks colouring a little. So she _had_ overheard. "I…Well, you won't be anymore. You are coming with us to Mizuho, correct?"

Rochelle nodded. "Yeah…about that…um, well there's something…" she trailed off, bringing a hand up to rub her upper arm. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." The Felesian poked out her tongue. "Sure, I'm coming – if that's okay with you guys."

Presea smiled, "Well, it _will_ keep you out of trouble with local law enforcers at least."

Rochelle laughed and threw her arms around Presea. "Aw, Big Sister, you're the best!"

"All right! Look, it says here that anyone can enter!"

Presea could not believe how excited Lloyd was becoming over the whole prospect of the Altamira Cup. She yawned, casting an eye about the crowded marketplace as the early morning sun melted away the previous night's snowfall. I wonder where Colette and Rochelle have gone, she thought.

Lloyd was still reading the flyer, which had been pasted to a wall on the side of the market. "This even shows all the people currently registered to take part."

Presea wandered up to the closest stall and looked at the wares on display. The merchandise appeared to be aimed primarily at tourists, but there were a couple of items that caught her eye. A range of little figurines of Klonoa – the Altamira mascot – sculpted with incredible detail from clay stared back at her. She especially liked the one in a strange gargoyle costume and picked it up to admire it. The figurine certainly was cute. Presea looked up at the stall merchant. "I'll take this one please."

She returned, clutching her purchase, to a disgruntled looking Lloyd.

"Look!" She held the figurine up. "Is it not…cute?"

He blinked. "Uh…it is? What _is_ it?"

Presea scowled. "It is Klonoa! As a …gargoyle. Anyway," she added defensively. "_I _thought it was quite endearing."

"Hey, calm down." Lloyd laughed, "I was only joking." He gave Presea a hug, then pointed to the flyer.

"Have you _seen_ this?" He asked, knowing full well that she hadn't. "Look who's entered the race!"

Presea looked at where his finger rested on the parchment. "Um…Kia Sparrowhawk? Lloyd, do we even _know_ this person?"

"No, not there! The line beneath!"

Presea read the names below and frowned. "Eiros, Mara and Jorin." She looked back up at Lloyd. "They are…entering the race?"

"Yeah, one of _three_ Delphinium teams. That sucks."

"Aw, ya jealous much?"

The pair spun round at the cold sounding voice to see Mara and Jorin stood behind them. Presea instinctively went to grab her axe, before realising that she had left it back at Regal's house with the rest of their items that had been brought over from the Rheaird.

"What do _you_ want?" She muttered. It was a poor alternative.

"Ooh, steady there, little princess. You're scaring me." Presea felt her blood begin to boil as the pair laughed. "We're just here doing a last bit of shopping – y'know, stocking up before the big event."

"You really think you're gonna win?" Lloyd looked incredulous.

"Oh, _we_ _know_ we're gonna win, you little wretch. And you'll be able to see it too – watching us from the sidelines…" Mara paused, looking at the figurine. "…Clutching your little dolly. Ha, see you creeps later."

They turned and walked off, laughing amongst themselves. Lloyd looked at Presea, his face reflecting her own. "Man, they really piss me off."

"Yes," Presea nodded, "Their very presence is enough to irritate me. Perhaps they will all crash tomorrow and perish."

No sooner had the two Delphinium agents left, Colette and Rochelle appeared through the crowds of people, each holding what looked to Presea like a funny coloured apple on a stick.

"Hello you two! Look – toffee apples!" Colette waved the item at them, grinning. "Having fun?"

"We're getting there," Lloyd replied, scowling after Mara and Jorin. Presea took out her figurine and held it out to Colette.

"Look what I bought!"

"Oh wow!" Colette giggled, looking closer at the clay sculpture. "That's really cool! I want one too! Where did you get it from?"

"Over there," Presea pointed at the stall. "They have quite a few on display."

As Colette dashed off, Lloyd looked at the apple that Rochelle was tucking into. "Hey, looks nice! Where'd you get that from?"

Rochelle grabbed the toffee apple stick with her tail as she pointed with both hands, "Colette got them from that stall, babe – the one over there with the blue top." She brought the apple up to her mouth and licked it. "They're really nice!" she purred.

"Think I'll go get one!" Lloyd began to make his way across the market before turning around. "Presea! You want one too?"

The pink haired girl looked dubiously at the toffee apple Rochelle held. "Um…okay…I'll try one…"

A few moments later, Colette returned with a figurine similar to the one Presea had purchased. "Presea! Look at this one!" she shouted excitedly – holding it up. It was a carving of Klonoa in beach gear, complete with rubber ring and snorkelling equipment.

Presea found herself laughing. "That _is_ cute!" She raised her own figurine. "Wahoo!"

"Wahoo Wahoo!" Colette bobbed her figurine about in the air.

"Wahoo Wahoo Wah –"

"Uh, guys?" Rochelle interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Please stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

Lloyd came dashing back then, a big smile lighting up his face. Presea wasn't sure why it bothered her. He paused, panting for breath and handed her a toffee apple. The pink haired girl took it, and sniffed it warily before tentatively licking it. "This product seems to contain an odd combination of flavours."

"Hey Presea, are you any good at reading maps?"

"What?" Presea looked at Lloyd with a frown, "I suppose I can read one reasonably well, why?"

Lloyd grinned, and handed her a large piece of paper, which was folded into quarters. Presea quickly scanned it as she took the paper – it looked like a route plotted through Altamira and the surrounding area. She looked at Lloyd inquisitively.

"It's a map of the Altamira area," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I…kinda signed us up in the race. You're gonna be my navigator, right?"

Presea looked at him blankly for a second, then sighed. "It is lucky that I enjoy flying," she replied wearily, and bit down on her toffee apple so as not too say anything further out of frustration.


	5. Go! Team Klonoa

AN:

Hey guys, thanks for the nice comments so far. :D

Fear not Sunnigen, the fluff will hopefully begin in Chapter VI if all goes according to plan.

Fan Fan Girl, thanks for great feedback every chapter, it's really cool of you. I did go into detail slightly about Colette's reasons for going to Mizuho, but it wasn't in this story. Technically, this story follows on from a collection of short stories I wrote. It also documents Lloyd and Presea's romance, and sets up the story you are reading now. It's called Don't Leave Me Behind. Check it out if you have the time, I'd love to know what you think. :D

Cheers again.

-

-

-

-

V) Go! Team Klonoa!

There was darkness all around as far as Presea could see, although in this particular environment such descriptions were entirely meaningless. For darkness itself at least contains _some_ substance but, to Presea, the surrounding blackness seemed to become an empty void, desolate and exuding an aura of loneliness. Presea looked around desperately, searching for a way out of the nothingness. She began to walk, then run, but it seemed as though even the concept of direction could be ignored here. Just when she felt like there was no way out, a small silver line suddenly appeared on the horizon – or at least, what Presea _thought_ was the horizon, and either moved towards her or grew larger – again, she couldn't tell. It was a dizzying and confusing spectacle.

The silver line surged forward, coming to an abrupt stop at her feet. It appeared to be a kind of path, winding its way off into the void and its presence gifted Presea with a stability of sorts, as she now at least had an idea of directions and perspectives.

As she begun to follow the line, a strange calmness spread over her. The surrounding darkness subdued any concept of time, and the only way Presea knew she was making progress was by the gradual curve in direction of the path. She walked on until a bright light began to burst from the line, causing a strange dizziness to spread over her. Presea dropped to her knees and placed a hand on the line to steady herself as the darkness fell away, retreating from the light as it surged outwards from the silver path. Presea blinked as she looked about. Instead of the desolate void stood a vast forest, which seemed to go on as far as she could see. However, this location felt different, like she actually knew the place.

The silver path was the only constant in the changing environment, and she followed it through the forest – there not being much else she _could_ do. It was a strange place despite seeming real enough. The colours here seemed pale, in spite of what looked like sunlight filtering through the branches up high. In addition, everything was eerily silent. It was as if there was no kind of living being besides herself in the area, and no wind to stir the branches or whip up fallen leaves. As she continued down the muted terrain, it eventually relented and Presea found herself bursting clear of the tree line.

The open ground before her, overgrown with long grass and flowers, continued only a short distance more before abruptly dropping away. Beyond the cliff edge, Presea could make out a beautiful horizon; rolling open hills flooding into the forests at the base of vast mountains – their tips barely visible through a fine mist. The sun was already descending behind the rocky peaks, far too quickly to be natural. Against it's dying glare, Presea suddenly became aware of two small silhouettes sitting with their backs to her – propped up against a scattering of tiny boulders with their legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. Judging by the sound of their delighted giggles as they talked, unaware of her presence, Presea guessed that the pair were young girls. She watched them for a second more before the setting sun flared up again, much brighter than the silver line had done before. As she shielded her eyes, Presea saw one of the girls turn round to look at her. The young child had pink hair that was tied into a single ponytail and stared at her with happy blue eyes. Presea blinked in surprise – the girl was the exact image of herself when she was a child. She began to call out to the girl, but the light from the sun became too bright, and Presea felt herself falling into the yellow-white abyss.

She awoke with a start; nearly falling from the bed she was lying in. A quick glance about the room reassured her that she was in Regal's mansion still, and by the looks of things it was either night or in the early hours of the morning. Presea sat up, wiping her brow with a trembling hand and tried to slow down her breathing. Despite the fact she had been perspiring heavily, she found herself shivering uncontrollably with every movement. The pink haired girl felt something run down her cheek, and realised that she was crying, suddenly feeling an enormous emptiness well up inside of her. It wasn't even as if the dream, or nightmare, had been a frightening experience or a memory – but she felt so scared now she was actually awake. Looking round, Presea was relieved to see Lloyd was still beside her in bed, fast asleep, and after a moment or two she lay back down to snuggle close to him. As their bodies came into contact, Lloyd rolled over – still asleep – and wrapped his arms around her, drawing the pink haired girl close.

Presea felt a surge of happiness pass through her body at that. It was as if, even asleep, Lloyd had sensed there was something wrong and had acted to comfort her. Presea burrowed in close, and pulled the blankets back over them both, feeling the warmth and contact healing. A few minutes later she was asleep again.

"Good Morning!" Colette bounded down the corridor that linked the guest rooms together, spying Rochelle looking out of an open window. The Felesian turned sleepily towards the former Chosen and yawned some sort of reply, belatedly putting a hand to her mouth. "Tired," she said by way of either apology or explanation.

Colette joined her at the window. "Oh, did you not sleep very well?"

"Not really babe, kinda had a bad dream. Nothing special." The Felesian yawned and folded her arms on the window ledge, bringing her head down to rest on them.

Colette peered outside, feeling the fresh morning breeze blow cold against her skin. The guest rooms were on the ground floor of the house, so there wasn't really much of a view – just the bare trees of the empty orchid opposite, and a scattering of other vegetation.

"Well, why not go back to bed then? I can speak to Harold and ask him if he can bring your breakfast up later."

Rochelle shook her head, her slightly untidy hair falling down about her face. "Nah, s'ok." She looked up at Colette and smiled brightly, "Hey, I like your clothes."

The former Chosen looked down at herself. She was wearing one of the traditional outfits in Mizuho, sky blue in colour. "Hehe, really? Thanks. It's kind of just standard clothing where I live."

Rochelle frowned in thought for a second. "Yeah, you live in this…Mizuho place, right? So…how come you know Lloyd and the others so well then?"

"Oh, Lloyd and I grew up in a town called Iselia," replied Colette as she gazed back out the window. "It's a long story really, but when I was the Chosen, he came with me on my journey of world regeneration. When that kind of…" she still found herself hesitating at the word, "…failed, we went on a quest to unite the two worlds. Presea and Regal journeyed with us too, as well as several other close friends."

"You've known each other a long time then." Rochelle's tail flicked about sleepily. "I remember when the worlds were united, but guess I don't really understand a lot of the changes that have happened 'cause this is the first time I've actually been out of Meltokio. So…why'd you go and live in Mizuho?"

Colette stretched, trying to work out some of the stiffness she had woken up with, "I went back there when Sheena, another friend who travelled with us, returned to take on the responsibilities of Chief of the village. I liked it there, so I stayed to help out."

"Wow babe, you just decided to stay? That's amazing. This Sheena must be really lucky to have you as a friend."

The former Chosen laughed; feeling slightly embarrassed at the compliment. "Well, we're all kind of lucky to have met each other. So, you coming down for breakfast?"

The Felesian nodded. "Yeah, 'sides, I wouldn't want to miss Lloyd and Presea's training for the big day."

Colette found herself smiling, remembering the look on Presea's face when Lloyd had told her he had entered them in the race. "Me neither, lets hurry before they begin!"

"Team _Klonoa?_ Tell me you're joking!"

Presea looked across at Lloyd as he directed a scowl towards the front of the room. She wondered why he was getting so worked up over a name. She also wondered why he, Colette, Rochelle and herself were sitting at desks while Regal stood at the front of the room beside a blackboard. It was like being at school.

"Well…" Regal paused in thought. "Your timely entry into the race has allowed me to rectify a previous oversight and actually have a representative of the Lezareno Company in the competition. It _does_ mean that the company will foot the bill for repairs and any upgrades made to your Rheaird. You really haven't taken very good care of it, have you?"

He waited for Lloyd to finish sulking then continued. "Now, if you open up the folders you have on your desks, I will talk you through the details of the race."

"He said class dismissed – he actually _said_ it. Did you _hear_ him? I think he was actually _enjoying_ it!" Lloyd sighed wearily as they left the room and began to walk towards the lobby.

"I thought it was quite educational," replied Presea, ignoring her partner's moody remark.

"Yeah, it was just like being taught by Professor Raine in Iselia," giggled Colette.

"I was surprised to hear that Lord Alderwyn will be present at the race." Presea frowned. "It would not have crossed my mind that Delphinium was responsible for creating this competition."

Lloyd looked around as they entered the lobby. "So what do you want to do now then?"

"Well, it would be wise if you returned to the Lezareno Company building. That is where Regal has his team working on the Rheaird. You should practice if you want to win tomorrow. I am going to walk the route of the race so I can navigate more effectively."

Lloyd blinked, "Woah, you're really getting into this, Presea."

The pink haired girl coloured slightly. "I am _not_…but as _you_ entered us, we should at least do our best to win!"

Colette squealed with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Hey, are any of you heading in the direction of the Lezareno building?" Lloyd asked, "May as well walk together."

"Yeah!" Rochelle cried, bounding up behind Presea and hugging her. "Me and Big Sis will!" She looked at Colette and smiled; "You're coming too, right?"

The former Chosen shook her head, "I need to get word to Sheena that we'll be leaving tomorrow – she'll be relieved at the news. I'll catch with you later?"

"Please do," replied Presea, "Say hello to Sheena from us."

They left the mansion, opting to walk instead of taking the proffered carriage Regal had suggested. The sun was breaking through the bruised clouds as the group left the grounds of the house, and by the time they had passed through the noble district the warming rays had turned most of the snow into glittering puddles.

"Hey guys," said Rochelle as they entered the main district of Altamira, "There's something I don't understand. If these…Delphinium people are bad, then why are they showing themselves in something as public as a race?"

"Well," Lloyd replied, "It's not as if many people know of Delphinium's hidden projects, such as whatever they are collecting Exspheres for. In fact, not many know at all."

"Yes," Presea agreed, brushing windblown strands of hair from her eyes, "Publicly, they condone the use of Exspheres. Delphinium are chiefly known for their contributions to science, technology, law and order, politics and historical preservation."

"Woah," Rochelle whistled at that, "Not involved in _too_ much then. I didn't realise they were such a big organisation.

Lloyd sighed. "I know, but they are. They appeared quickly after the worlds were united and have become extremely popular since."

"Indeed." Presea looked across at the Felesian. "They were influential in bringing everyday stability to the united world. But the humanitarian front which endears them to the general population is a simple disguise to mask their more sinister operations."

They crossed over down another street towards the boat terminus to the Lezareno building. Rochelle looked hungrily over the wall at the beach below. "Wow, look – can we go down there when we're done? I've never been to one before."

Presea smiled, remembering her first time at the beach. "Affirmative. I am sure we will find time."

Lloyd sighed as they reached the terminus. "Yeah, while _I'm_ still training to fly this wonderful new Rheaird. Great. Well, see you later."

He gave Presea a hug, then left for the boat. Rochelle bounded up to the pink haired girl excitedly.

"Hey, you two make a sweet couple, you know that? A bit yukky sometimes, but it's kinda nice. So," she let the word hang in the air for a second and smiled slyly before continuing. "You gonna get married soon or something?"

"Wha-?" Presea blushed furiously. "I…what do you mean? I have not…" she paused, distracted by the Felesian's I-don't-believe-you smile. "…Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

She started walking, wondering why Rochelle's question kept replaying itself in her head.

Colette closed the door to her room and sat down on the chair beside the bed, fiddling with the device on the small table in front of her. It emitted a tiny burst of static, before crackling once and falling silent.

She gingerly pushed a button on the device, still finding herself in awe at how the thing worked.

"Um, hello? Sheena, are you there? It's Colette."

The silence continued for another moment or two, before the device crackled into life again and Sheena's fuzzy voice emerged from the item. She sounded excited.

"Colette? Wow, it's great to hear from you. How's Altamira?"

Colette smiled to no one in particular; "It's been fun. Hey, guess what? I managed to track down Lloyd and Presea! They say hi!"

"Oh wow! That's cool Colette – I knew you could do it. How is he…uh, how are they?"

The former Chosen giggled. "They're good! Actually, it wasn't that hard to find them – they turned up here the day after I did. I told them what's been happening and we're all coming back the day after tomorrow."

"Woah, so soon?" Colette picked up a tone in Sheena's voice, despite the static. She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Regal has managed to get us an airship for our journey. Apparently if we leave in the morning, we should arrive in Mizuho by early evening. Cool, huh? Oh, there'll be another person coming too – a girl Lloyd and Presea met in Meltokio called Rochelle. She's funny."

"Cool, so many people here – guess it'll be like old times, huh?"

Colette paused for a second, suddenly realising what was wrong.

"Sheena," she said, then hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should bring up the subject. "Are you…um, going to be okay?"

A laugh burst through on the communicator. "Yeah, of course I will, don't be silly…"

"Sheena..." The former Chosen had spent long enough in the company of the young lady to know when she was putting a brave face on things. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Um…heh…I'm okay, really. It's just…well, you know…it's going to be a little tough I guess."

"I know," said Colette sympathetically, placing a hand on the device as if it would transport her support to the young lady at the other end. "Be strong Sheena. It'll be okay."

"Yeah…thanks Colette." Sheena laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Don't know what I'd have done without you. Let me know when you're leaving?"

"Of course, I'll be in touch before we set off."

"Cool, take care then. Sheena out."

Colette remained where she was sitting for a second, feeling a strange sadness briefly consume her. Oh, poor Sheena, she thought, turning off the communicator.

As the day passed by, the sun was gradually chased down by angry clouds that threatened to unleash a ferocious blizzard upon the city. Presea felt the change in temperature as a brisk wind began to blow inland. She took a sip of the cool drink that was sat on the table in front of her, finding the fruity cordial refreshing and successful in taking her mind away from her aching legs.

Rochelle was sat opposite, holding her own glass with both hands and looking around the outside seating area of the restaurant they had visited on the way back from walking the race route.

"It was nice of Regal to give me shopping money," she said, smiling happily.

Presea eyed the Felesian's bulging rucksack. "Yes…exactly how much _did_ he give you?"

Rochelle fidgeted. "Um, don't really know babe. Got lots of new clothes though! And, as promised, I got you another dress. I'll give it too you later."

"You have…spent it all already?"

"Um…most of it. But look, I got him something too!" The Felesian rummaged in the bag and produced a long, thin mahogany box. She opened it up and its contents, a stunning range of ornamental cooking utensils, glistened in the fading sunlight. "He was saying that he wanted to get back into cooking again, and that he'd got outta practice. Thought these might help."

Presea blinked, touched at the kindness and sensitivity that seemed to have gone into the gift. "Rochelle…that is very generous of you. I am sure that he will like it."

The Felesian put the box away, her tail twitching. "You think? Hope so. I like him, he's kind." She paused, "Not to mention really good looking. I mean, he is _so_ dashing!"

Presea nearly choked on her drink, her eyes widening in embarrassment. She did _not_ appreciate hearing her friends talked about in such a way. "Ah…um, right."

Rochelle giggled, "You're funny Big Sis! Hey, can we go to the beach now? Before it snows again?"

Presea found herself smiling at the Felesian's infectious excitement. "In a short while. There is one last thing I need to purchase first." She finished off her drink. "Let's go and get it now."

They left the restaurant and followed the still crowded street until they reached another group of stalls and shops. Checking the hanging signs above each of the doors, Presea found the one she was after, and entered. Rochelle followed, looking confused.

The weapon shop held a few customers, who were busily browsing through the enormous range of wares on display. Rochelle looked around, excitement etched on her face. "Wow…they've got everything in here."

Presea nodded, feeling the heat spill from the back room of the shop into the browsing area. This was one of those rare, professional weapon shops, whose owner was a blacksmith and constructed his or her own weapons, rather than import them in from other sources.

"Rochelle," she said. "If you are coming with us to Mizuho then there may be instances where you will have to fight. Or at least, defend yourself. I hope that will not be the case, but it is best to be prepared. To that extent, I will purchase a weapon for you." She looked at the Felesian, who was still staring at the contents of the racks and shelves. "Is there anything you have had experience in using?"

"Uh…um, gee, well not really." Rochelle cast another eye around the store. "I've never really had to use a weapon before." She frowned, in thought. "Oh, wait…Grandpa…no, well, anyway, the old guy taught me to use a bow – in case I ever had to hunt for food. I used to be quite good at it, I think, but I haven't used one in a while."

Presea considered the possibilities for a moment, then nodded. "Well, I will purchase one, and we can always find something else if it turns out to be unsuitable."

The transaction itself did not take overly long, but some time was needed for the owner, a friendly Dwarf, to find and customise a bow with a suitable weight for the Felesian to use. Eventually, she was equipped with one that had an adjustable shaft, so it could be used with reasonable accuracy as a short or long bow. It was made from a beautiful specimen of wood, sandy gold in colour, with a decorative copper handle and gilded adornments. Rochelle was elated with the item, and continued to thank Presea the rest of the way to the beach.

"There is a fairly large quantity of arrows in the quiver," she advised the Felesian. "But it would be prudent to learn how to construct more should you ever need them."

"You got it! Wow, this is _amazing_. Thank you ever so much, Big Sis!" Rochelle leapt about in jubilation as they reached the bottom of the steps and crossed onto the yellow sand, dull in the fading sunlight. They sat down together, glad to unload the weight of the heavy bags. The sun was just retreating below the horizon now; the large burning orb in the sky reflected onto the wind whipped sea. Rochelle fell onto her back, resting her head on her hands.

"It's really pretty," she said quietly.

"It _is_ an attractive sight," Presea replied, looking across the near-deserted beach. An odd feeling returned to nestle at the back of her head – that familiarity again.

Rochelle sighed contentedly, her earlier excitable nature receding. "I like it when the sun rises and sets. I get this feeling, like I'm free, like I could just go anywhere and not have to worry about anything. Don't you think it's like that, Big Sister?"

Presea paused, "I think I know what you mean, it is an inspirational sight, and it does seem to reflect the properties you mentioned."

The Felesian nodded, then was silent for a few seconds. "Presea, is this…um, does this seem _weird_ to you?"

"Weird?" Presea frowned; the frothing tide was beginning to come in for the night. "What do you mean?"

Rochelle coloured slightly, sitting up but looking at the ground. "I don't know. It kinda feels…familiar, but it can't be, right?" Her tail swished across the sand, scattering particles of it everywhere. "I just feel like…safe, reassured." She paused. "Y'know, like I've done this before. Guess it's just me huh?"

Presea found herself at a loss for words for a moment – she had been beginning to think it was just her own confused feelings. She placed a hand on Rochelle's.

"No, it is not just you. There have been times where I have felt something similar. It is…unusual, and strange."

Rochelle's hand wrapped around Presea's. "Yeah…I'm glad I met you babe. Really."

Presea found herself blushing at the Felesian's compliment. "Thank you, the feeling is the same."

The blond haired girl stretched then, and flicked sand at Presea with her tail. "Cool…ah well, guess we gotta go back soon."

Presea nodded in agreement, but the pair didn't actually leave the beach until the sun had finally set, and the night sky cleared to reveal a blanket of stars.

"There you are!" Lloyd cried excitedly as Presea and Rochelle entered the lobby of Regal's mansion. "We were just about to go looking for you both – we were getting worried!"

"I apologise for causing you concern," replied Presea as she ran forward to embrace the young man, feeling a surge of joy at seeing him, despite only being apart for just over half a day. "I was memorising the details of the route for tomorrow's race. Then we went to the beach and…lost track of time." She looked up at him, "Have you had a pleasant day?"

"Yeah, you should see the Rheaird, it looks amazing!" Lloyd beamed, "And I think I can pilot it quite well now. Regal's team is putting the finishing touches to it – paint job and things like that."

Presea smiled – the young man's enthusiasm infecting her. "That is good. Hopefully we have a high percentage of being victorious."

Colette giggled from the chair she was sat in beside the fire. "Yay Team Klonoa! We'll be cheering for you! Sorry I didn't catch up with you earlier, I ended up helping Regal with some of his work."

Presea shook her head, "It's okay, did you speak to Sheena too?"

"Yeah," Colette grinned, "She's excited about seeing you all again!"

"It will be nice to see her too," Presea was beginning to realise how much she had missed Sheena too.

Rochelle looked about the lobby. "By the way, is…um, Regal here?"

Lloyd thought for a second, then thumbed a direction. "Yeah, I think he's in the study near the guest rooms."

"Great, thanks!" Rochelle went to leave before pausing and taking out a neatly wrapped bundle from her bag. She handed it over to Presea with a grin. "This is yours Big Sister! Hope it fits! See you later."

Lloyd watched her go, "What was all that about?"

Presea began to unwrap the bundle, "She bought him a gift." From the wrapping she pulled out a short, but beautiful, dress that glittered in the light from the fireplace. It was made from numerous materials, from cotton and silk to a strange transparent substance that appeared to have been placed in some almost suggestive locations.

Colette made an excited sound. "Oh, it sparkles! How pretty."

Lloyd looked at the dress and blushed. "Uh…yeah, what there is of it. Did you leave some in the wrapping?"

Presea held it against herself. "…Well, it is a little more…ornamental than what I am used to. But it was very kind of Rochelle to purchase it. Maybe the next time we have to attend a social function I should wear it?"

Before Lloyd could reply, the door opened and Harold stepped through carrying four packages.

"Ah, good evening young master and madams. I have been instructed to issue you with these. Master Regal informs me that they are for the race tomorrow."

He checked the parcels, and handed one to Colette. "Is Miss Rochelle on the premises?"

"Yeah, she went off to find Regal." Lloyd replied, "You can leave hers here if you want and we'll give it to her when she gets back."

"It is no trouble, young Master Lloyd – I'm sure our paths will cross. Young Miss Rochelle seems to be everywhere at once anyway."

He walked over to Lloyd and Presea. "These are yours then. Master Regal assures me you will…enjoy them." Harold smiled, leaving the room. "Have a pleasant evening."

Lloyd looked at the parcel in his hand. "I wonder what this is? For tomorrow huh?"

"Oh wow, _cool_!"

They looked round to see that Colette had already opened hers. She was holding a jet-black jacket made from leather, with what looked like wool coating the sleeves and neckline. On the back in blue and white stitching was a large Klonoa emblem with the words 'Team Klonoa' underneath. It _did_ look quite fancy, in a quirky kind of way.

"Wow, have we got one of those each?" Lloyd opened his package, his face falling, "What the?"

Presea looked down and quickly finished removing the wrapping from her own. Rather than a jacket, it contained a whole uniform – one that looked suspiciously like the Klonoa costume she had worn that time before.

She held up the outfit. It was, though slightly updated, a Dream Traveller costume. Presea looked across at Lloyd, who had received a similar uniform and sighed.

"You owe me for this Lloyd."


	6. Time Together

Chapter VI) Time Together

"Aw, _man_. I know I've said it once already, but I feel so _stupid_." Lloyd paused to look down at himself as they made the final checks to their Rheaird. Presea also glanced at him once more before returning her gaze to the surrounding area in an effort to take her mind off her own outfit.

"If it consoles you Lloyd, you _do_ look stupid. But, at least you're not alone." She had never seen so many people crowded into one place before, except for the Coliseum in Meltokio, of which this location reminded her.

They were positioned behind the starting line of a wide track, which ran in a long oval around the Altamira arena. At least thirty other vessels of various shapes and sizes were also present, lined up in three rows. Presea considered it fortunate that they were in the front line, although their Rheaird was overshadowed on both sides by considerably larger vessels. Up above their location, and around the arena itself, were tiers of seats – packed full of cheering spectators.

"So…just for confirmation. We go around this track once, then exit the arena at the marked location and follow the map from there. Correct?"

"Yeah," Lloyd sighed, "Providing we don't die of embarrassment first." He scowled at the Rheaird. "And what is with this paint job? There's little pictures of Klonoa all over the thing."

"Advertising," replied Presea, echoing Regal's words from earlier that day when he had unveiled their new, improved vessel.

She looked up at the private seating boxes on the foremost tier above their position, shielding her eyes from the unnaturally bright sun, which hung heavy in a cloudless blue sky. Regal was there now, chatting to George, the former Bryant family butler – now senior manager of the Lezareno Company. Colette and Rochelle were present too, both adorned in the same leather jackets Regal had provided. They were waving frantically at her, wearing big smiles on their faces and displaying more enthusiasm than Presea herself felt. Returning their waves, she turned to look at Lloyd.

"Is everything in order?"

The young man scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Apparently, the Rheaird has been equipped with some kind of device that can temporarily suck in a large amount of mana to increase its speed every now and then."

"Yes, I believe Regal said you have to press that red button to activate it." Presea paused. "But it would be wise to not overuse it."

"Hopefully we won't have to. Regal also said that the Rheaird's speed has been doubled, remember?" Lloyd grinned. "Ready to win?"

"Your confidence amazes me Lloyd," Presea smiled at him. "But I do like it."

Several owners had begun to warm up their vessels ready for the race to begin. The noise escalated quickly, becoming near deafening as a range of mana fuelled engines roared into life for a few seconds before being turned off again. Presea begin to feel a strange sensation in her stomach, and she realised she was getting nervous.

"Well well. Fancy meeting _you_ here."

Presea remembered that voice, and before even turning around to face Eiros, the nervous butterflies had been replaced by a smouldering rage.

The trio of Delphinium agents had presumably been on their way to their own craft. Mara laughed spitefully at them as they stopped, her lips forming an ugly smile.

"What _do_ you look like? Ha, those clothes are ridiculous."

"Does it matter?" Lloyd snapped, looking as irritated as Presea felt. "It's not like it's gonna affect the race!"

"That is correct." Presea added, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. "We will beat you regardless of our attire." She regretted fuelling the argument, and chastised herself silently for making such a pointless and presumptuous comment.

"Oh really?" Eiros laughed, "Well, little girl, we'll just see about –"

He broke off as Mara pulled at his sleeve, jerking her head urgently to direct his gaze behind them. The trio turned around as a small group of knights approached, their jet black armour glistening in the sunlight. They were an intimidating sight; their aura of mysteriousness only countered by the livery they wore on their chestplates – the purple flower of Delphinium. At the centre of the group walked a tall, confident looking man, bedecked in a resplendent purple shirt and elegant, black trousers. A large raven coloured cloak hung around his shoulders and it was clear that beneath the loose clothes lurked a powerfully muscular body. The man's shoulder length hair matched the colour of his cloak, as fine as silk as it was courted by the light breeze. Despite his demeanour, he appeared youthful – the only give-aways to his maturity being his seasoned grey eyes, and a small beard trimmed into the style of a goatee.

He strode up to the group; the smile on his lips an uneasy combination of humour and coldness.

"Well now, it _is_ a fine thing to see such friendly rivalry between competitors. This promises to be an extraordinary race."

He cast a glance at Lloyd and Presea, before looking across at Eiros and addressing him in a dangerously soft voice. "But I would so dearly _hate_ to see it take priority over important matters." The man's voice turned cold. "Such as the last minute checks to your vessel."

Eiros quailed under the raven haired man's gaze. "Y-yes Lord Alderwyn, w-we were just going…" He looked at Mara and Jorin. "Let's go you two."

Alderwyn sighed as the trio hastily retreated into the mass of other competitors and their ships. "I do apologise for the behaviour of my subordinates. You see, I employ them for their muscle, not for their thinking prowess and as a result they do not use their brains often, if at all. Seeing as he even spoiled the pleasure of introducing myself, I may as well get straight to the point. I am Sydney Alderwyn. Am I correct in presuming that you are Master Irving and Miss Combatir?"

"Yes," replied Lloyd defensively.

The tone in his voice was not lost on Alderwyn, who smiled humourlessly.

"Oh _come_ now, no need to be on edge. I have heard much about you both. A great many things…" he trailed off, looking away into the distance.

Presea frowned. "Are you here regarding Exspheres then?"

"Heavens, no. Not at all." Alderwyn laughed softly, looking down at the pink haired girl. "I would _never_ discuss a sensitive topic of that kind in such an…open environment. I do believe I instructed those fools to give you an invitation with regards to that matter. Please tell me that they managed to get _that_ right at least."

"Yeah…we got it." Lloyd had relaxed a little, but still sounded hostile.

"Good, that's that. Word reached me that you had entered, and I just _had_ to see the two people responsible for humiliating my subordinates so frequently. You understand, it _is _nice to put faces to names." He idly flicked his hair, "Now I must be going – races to announce and all that." Alderwyn turned to leave before pausing, and looked back over his shoulder. "It would be… agreeable if you could beat them. It would appear that those fools need to learn a little more humility. Farewell."

Presea watched him leave with his guards. "Lord Alderwyn…he has a formidable presence."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why but that guy worries me. I think we better watch ourselves." He shook his head. "Come on, I think the announcer is going through the names. Let's get ready."

The pink haired girl adjusted her hat slightly and sighed, climbing aboard the Rheaird. When their names were announced to a fanfare of cheering, she kept her head down, making sure she hadn't forgot any aspect of the route.

"Woah, there's a lot of support for our team," said Lloyd, taking his seat in front of her. "Guess that's Regal's work." He looked back and smiled. "No pressure, huh?"

The announcer finished presenting the competitors, and there followed a respectful silence as Lord Alderwyn gave a short speech to introduce the beginning of the race. His words were lost on Presea as she tied her hair back into a ponytail, making sure it wouldn't get in the way during the race. Shortly after, the raven haired man bowed out to rapturous applause and the signal was given to start engines.

"He sure is well loved," remarked Lloyd sourly as he started up their Rheaird.

"Yes, he and Delphinium alike." Presea looked about as the noise filled the arena – the numerous engines on either side and behind her droning into life. She felt her earlier nervousness recede into excitement and she tapped Lloyd on the shoulder.

"We can do this," she said as he looked around, and meant it.

"Yeah, let's show Delphinium what we're made of!"

The eyes of every pilot were fixed on the small glowing orb perched high above the starting line. The air was tense as they waited, the orb glowing brighter and brighter. Presea realised that she was holding her breath in anticipation and exhaled, almost shivering with excitement.

Suddenly the orb turned bright white and erupted into a magical cascade of sparks and flames that streamed into the air. The signal to go!

With a thunderous roar, all the vessels surged forward past the starting line, tearing through the air at incredible speeds. Presea sat in her seat which, like Lloyd's, had been transformed into an open cockpit of sorts, and ducked her head down against the buffeting wind. She scanned her map quickly, checking the directions she would have to give Lloyd when they left the arena. The air around her screamed in protest as numerous vessels blurred past, either overtaking or being overtaken. Compared to the wait for the race to begin, the start had been so sudden that she was still trying to collect her thoughts as Lloyd guided the Rheaird round the last turn of the oval track. Two vessels ahead smashed together in an aggressive embrace, scattering debris and smoke behind them. Another craft, one similar in size to their own, shunted into the side of the Rheaird as it moved to overtake, jolting Presea back to her senses.

She looked down at her map, examining the notes she had made across it. "Lloyd, when you leave the arena there will be a tight turning left into woodland. I measured it at approximately 23 degrees –"

"Got it," he shouted back. "Don't worry, tight turn will do!"

The arena blurred past them and suddenly they were flying clear away from the city, speeding along wide grassy hills, the sounds of other ships crashing together behind them. Lloyd guided the Rheaird left, and they sliced into the woodland, scattering melting snow from the branches of trees.

"The trail ahead splits in two. Take the right path." Presea ducked to avoid branches that wouldn't have hit her anyway, and wiped away the displaced snow from her face. The trees were hurtling past at an incredible speed and she heard a crash behind them as an unfortunate vessel presumably hit one.

"Lloyd, there will shortly be a…um, _very_ tight turn left." She glanced again at the map. "Then another one right. That should take us out of the forest."

Another vessel in front clipped into a tree, and spiralled off into the forest, falling from sight as Lloyd guided the Rheaird left, then right. Suddenly the blurring forest ahead was replaced with an awe-inspiring panorama of the beach at the far side of the island as they burst through the tree line. Two parallel lines of mana beacons lit up a pathway onto the sandy beach, and across the coastal waters – winding away from the island itself.

"Lloyd, continue travelling in between the beacons. The route takes a gentle curve away from the island before making its way back in towards the arena."

"Got it." Lloyd laughed. "Glad I signed us up yet?"

"Yes," Presea smiled as she checked the map. "I am enjoying myself." As no further directions were required for the time being, Presea looked around. The main bulk of the racers were a short distance behind them, still cajoling and bumping off one another. In front of them it was a different story, with only a handful of ships speeding on, skimming across the surface of the water. Presea smiled as the water spray from the leading vessels splashed against her face – they were doing well, all things considered.

Her instructions guided Lloyd back into the arena, and they crossed the starting line to begin the second lap – Lloyd beginning to speed up slightly now that he was getting familiar with the route. Presea continued to point out directions when needed, but also tried to find time to relay their position to Lloyd. They passed round the course in a much faster time than the previous effort, and as they concluded the second lap Presea realised they were in third place.

"Lloyd! We have two laps left to go, and two competitors to pass."

The leading ships came into view as the Rheaird left the arena, and Presea realised that overtaking them may prove to be easier said than done. They were enormous vessels, speeding rectangular masses of metal that were tearing through the air faster than she thought possible for objects of their size.

As they approached, Lloyd dipped and bobbed the Rheaird, trying to find a way between the two vessels, but to no avail. They seemed to have formed an uneasy alliance in order to keep Lloyd from overtaking. As they entered the forest, Lloyd brought the Rheaird up close behind again, heading for the small space between the leading craft.

"Hold on Presea, let me try something."

The pink haired girl ducked as another branch passed by, spraying her with melted snow. "Affirmative. Please be careful though."

She was jolted forward in her cockpit as Lloyd slid their vessel into the small gap between the two ships, pushing into the one on the right. Due to its smaller size, the Rheaird didn't even so much as scratch the larger ship, and it slammed into the side of them, trying to crush the Rheaird between itself and the other large competitor. As the aggressor bore down on them, Lloyd slowed down and pulled their vessel back, moving out of the way. Presea watched as the two craft in front collided which a terrible crunch, and one of the vast ships fell away, smoke billowing from the stricken vessel. Before the surviving competitor could recover, Lloyd brought the Rheaird up above it and sped ahead through the forest.

"Oh man, I hope whoever that was is okay." Lloyd sounded concerned, but he didn't take his eyes from the track ahead.

"Turn right here," said Presea. "The craft seemed large, so hopefully it shielded the pilots from any harm."

Bright sunlight glared down on them as they burst from the woodland onto the long stretch of beach, and Presea was overcome by a strange, wild jubilation. "Lloyd, we in first place!"

"Yeah, I know!" He looked back for a split second and winked. "Let's try and keep it that way."

Presea also chanced a look behind, and saw another craft bearing down towards them at an incredible speed. She didn't recognise the vessel itself, which looked like a black and purple version of their own, but she _did_ know the trio on board.

"Eiros' team are in pursuit. Their speed is significantly greater than our own."

Suddenly, the Rheaird was rocked by a violent explosion and Presea felt the air around her flare up. She glanced behind to see smoke trailing from the rear of their vessel and looked across at the Delphinium ship. One of the trio – Jorin, by the looks of it – appeared to be holding a mobile version of the lasers the Desians once used to guard their facilities.

The burly man activated the weapon again and a thin beam of blue energy cascaded forth, slamming into the back of the Rheaird. Presea felt the scolding heat of the explosion as tiny licks of flame threatened to pour into her cockpit.

"Lloyd! They are using weapons against us!"

She heard him curse, but kept her eyes on the flames as they were quickly extinguished by the speeding wind. The approaching craft was suddenly alongside them, its passengers sneering in their direction.

"Hey, not bad." Laughed Eiros, as their vessel rammed the Rheaird. "Now why not just sit back and let us show you how to win."

"This is a _race_ damn it," snarled Lloyd. "Why are you using weapons?"

"What a stupid question," sniggered Mara, lifting up a similar device to the one Jorin was holding.

Another blast rocked the side of their craft as she fired, and the searing heat this time caught Presea in the face. She cried out and ducked her head down. The hot air had been intense, stinging her face, but she appeared to have avoided being burnt.

"Presea, are you okay?" Lloyd glanced around quickly as the Delphinium vessel struck the Rheaird again. The pink haired girl could hear him curse as she wiped smoke stains from her face. "You bastard, Eiros."

He tried to twist their craft away, but their opponents were in possession of a much more powerful, and manoeuvrable, vessel. Presea looked ahead as the view of the sea was replaced with the outskirts of Altamira. They were nearing the end of the race.

Eiros laughed as Mara and Jorin aimed their weapons at the Rheaird. "I _said_ next time watch out! You've crossed us for the last time, brats. Heck, you'll be lucky if you even _finish_ this race."

"Yeah?" Lloyd met Eiros' gaze with a savage ferocity. "Well, we'll see about that." The young man jerked the control stick, steering the Rheaird straight into the Delphinium craft with a sickening crunch, the impact knocking Mara and Jorin onto their backs. Eiros swore, and tried to put some distance between his craft and the Rheaird, but the grinding sound that accompanied his efforts to pull away indicated that something was caught. Presea realised with a flash of panic that the wings of their vessels had become mangled together.

"You stupid idiot," cried Eiros, clawing at his controls, "What the hell do you think you're doin?"

Lloyd ignored him, looking around as they began to lose height. "Presea, are you okay?" he asked, concern on his face.

She nodded, glancing again at the joined wings, which were gradually being consumed by small, but fierce, flames. "I am fine Lloyd. But we are in trouble. There is a very good chance we are going to crash."

The young man smiled. "Hopefully not, there's something I wanna try. Just hold on." He looked across at Eiros. "Now, let me show _you_ how to win."

Looking down, Lloyd pressed the red button to initiate a burst of rapid mana intake into their craft. The Rheaird's engine burst into life with a deafening roar, its speed doubling from the boost of extra mana. Presea could hear faintly the sound of groaning metal, and she realised that whatever was keeping the mangled wings connected was losing the battle against the different speeds of the two ships. With a last screeching protest, the joined wings of both vessels tore away, with additional amounts of the Delphinium ship disintegrating in the air. Presea looked back as the remaining hulk of Eiros' ship spiralled into the sea, leaving nothing behind but a thin spiral of smoke in the air.

"Lloyd…" She didn't know what she felt at that moment. Eiros and his team were more than just opponents in a race – they were also enemies, who had battled viciously on many occasions. She certainly didn't like them, but she found herself hoping that they hadn't perished in such a terrible way.

The Rheaird struggled valiantly to maintain its current speed with only one wing, but it was fighting a battle that could not be won. Smoke had begun to billow from the overworked engine, the vessel rapidly losing height as they approached the arena.

Rochelle fidgeted restlessly in her seat, waiting – like all of the other spectators in the tiers – in anticipation for the first ship to enter the arena. The sun high above was shimmering brightly in rare defiance to the season, but it was clear that its rays were waning. Thick, dark clouds on the horizon were approaching – bearing the promise of further snow while the wind, though still light, was beginning to cool. She tried to be as interested as everybody else was, thinking she would be failing Lloyd and Presea is she didn't, but it was no use. Her attention kept wavering, and she found herself once again scowling at Lord Alderwyn – whose private box was just two away from Regal's.

Suddenly, a vessel soared into the arena, smoke and flame billowing from one side where, presumably, there should have been a wing. Rochelle frowned, trying to pick out some identifying detail as the craft came closer, and saw a flash of pink hair catch in the wind.

"Look!" The Felesian tugged at Colette's sleeve, pointing towards the stricken Rheaird. "It's them! It's Big Sis and Lloyd!"

Colette brought a hand to her mouth in shock, "_Oh no_, look at their Rheaird!"

As their ship surged forward towards the finish line, Presea felt a giddy sensation pass over her.

"Lloyd, we are going to come first!" She said, having to shout over the sound of the wind tearing by. Sure enough, a moment later, they passed the line to a rapturous chorus of cheers – tiny magical fireworks and confetti being released into the air. But they continued to descend, despite the fact that Lloyd seemed unable to slow the vessel down, and Presea felt panic returning as the seating tiers rushed towards them. "Lloyd! We are going to crash!"

"Hold on Presea," the young man shouted, and pulled the craft in a steep climb, pressing the red button again. Despite the absence of one of the wings, the Rheaird responded fairly well, producing an extra surge of speed that allowed Lloyd to guide it straight up over the tiers and out of the arena.

The vessel survived for a few moments more, before its engine gave up completely and began to splutter, thick smoke pouring out of it the craft like blood from a wound. Presea felt a wave of nausea and panic pass over her as she caught a glimpse of the ground, a dizzying distance below, and closed her eyes, her hands gripping the sides of the cockpit tightly.

Time seemed to hang still for a moment, then she felt her stomach lurch as the Rheaird began descending like an arrow towards the ground. She heard Lloyd curse repeatedly as he tried to get the vessel under control, and gingerly opened her eyes to see a thick forest coating the rocky plateau of a mountain rushing up to greet them.

Lloyd managed to slow the Rheaird's descent slightly, but Presea realised it was going to be a dangerous landing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the rapidly approaching trees, her thoughts a conflicting mess of emotions. "Lloyd," she began to shout, "I –"

"We'll be okay," he interrupted, the tone in his voice reflecting the pink haired girl's fears.

The speeding vessel smashed through the canopy of trees, parts of it disintegrating on impact and scattering in the air along with the displaced snow from disturbed branches. A large piece of debris from the front of the Rheaird slammed into Presea's arm, splitting the skin open. She cried out as blood sprayed across her cockpit, and saw Lloyd look behind in alarm. Suddenly, the Rheaird ploughed into the enormous trunk of a tree, the impact slamming Presea's head into the front of her cockpit. She felt a jarring pain for a moment, and then was enveloped in the comforting blackness of unconsciousness.

"Presea…oh man, _Presea!_ Can you hear me?"

Lloyd's voice floated somewhere in the inky darkness, seemingly both close _and_ distant at the same time. She felt something wet splash onto her cheek, before she was lifted up and carried from her position.

_Lloyd!_ Presea desperately wanted to say something, but she hadn't even the strength to open her eyes. She felt the cold, damp grass on her back as she was placed on the ground, before falling back into unconsciousness.

Some time later, although she had no idea how long, Presea awoke and slowly opened her eyes – feeling a dull, throbbing pain in her head as she did so. For a few moments, everything was so bright that it hurt her eyes, but gradually the light receded and she found herself looking up at a snow coated tree canopy, the dusky sky above filtering through. Moaning softly, she tried to sit up and felt a wave of nausea pass through her body at the sudden movement. A small fire crackled beside her, giving off significant warmth and light despite its size, and, noticing an approaching shadow, Presea turned to see Lloyd approaching, a mingled look of concern and relief on his face.

She tried a smile, never before feeling so happy at seeing the young man. "Lloyd!" she whispered, and winced as a strange tickle in her throat caused her to cough. "We…survived then?"

"Oh, _Presea!_" He dropped the firewood he had been carrying and ran forward, dropping to his knees by her side. Presea gasped as Lloyd's arms wrapped around her, and the pink haired girl had to close her eyes to quell the dizziness she felt as she was pulled into his embrace. As she lay quietly in his arms, Presea felt splashes of something cold on her cheeks and realised that Lloyd was crying. She raised a trembling hand up to his face, running it through his hair and caressing his cheek.

The young man pulled back to look her in the eye, fresh tears running down his face. "I thought you had…"

Lloyd looked so lost and scared in that one moment that Presea didn't know what she could say or do to try and comfort him. She had become so accustomed to his strength and courage that to see him like this was a heartbreaking and confusing experience. The pink haired girl looked at her feet for a second, feeling both awkward and wretched for not knowing what to do.

I have to do something, she thought, berating herself for being so useless. Lloyd has never _once_ hesitated in comforting me.

An idea crept into her head, and she enacted it immediately, before doubt or overanalyses crept into her mind. Forcing herself to sit up so that she was his height, Presea looked Lloyd in the eye before wrapping her arms round his neck, pulling the young man close and kissing him. She felt him stiffen with shock for a moment, before immense warmth surged throughout her body at his response. After a moment, she moved her head away to rest it on his shoulder, feeling her own warm tears come to the surface.

"Lloyd…I am okay, all things considered," she glanced up at the young man, noting he still looked downhearted, and tried to smile encouragingly the way he always did. "It will…take more than your inability to land for me to perish."

Lloyd laughed at that, which was the result Presea had been hoping for. She moved over, leaning her back against a sturdy rock beside him. Opposite her, through the shimmering flames of the fire, she saw the still smouldering wreck of the Rheaird. Judging by the cool breeze in the air, and the light scattering of falling snow, Presea guessed they were on the plateau of the mountain she had saw before they had crashed. She shifted, and noticed for the first time the outer jacket of Lloyd's outfit, which he must have draped over her for extra warmth whilst she had been unconscious. Her arm ached with a throbbing pain, and she remembered the huge wound the debris had inflicted upon it. Looking down, she saw a makeshift bandage, made from what looked like Lloyd's hat, wrapped around the gash. It was saturated with blood, which had also dried down the length of her arm, but it looked as though it had been successful in stopping the bleeding.

She looked up at the darkening sky, where the first dim stars were just penetrating through the blue, red, purple and yellow hues. "How are we going to get down from here?"

Lloyd leaned back against the stone too, rubbing at his eyes. "I activated the SOS signal on the Rheaird a while back – it looks as though it's working, so we've just gotta wait now for Regal to come rescue us."

Presea nodded, watching her breath misting in front of her, and smiled again. "At least we came first."

Lloyd laughed again. It sounded as though he desperately wanted to be happy, but something was preventing it. As Presea looked over at him, she heard the end of the laugh dissolve into tearful sobs again. The pink haired girl stared at Lloyd, lost for words. She had _never _seen him like this before. She went over in her mind every time the young man had comforted her, feeling shame at still being so easily confused by simple human emotions. Presea recalled how, during the journey to reunite the worlds, other members of the group like Colette and Sheena could so easily read the thought patterns behind others actions and closed her eyes, feeling tears rise to the surface at her own inadequacies. I _want_ to help you Lloyd, she thought. But I don't know how. I am no use in these situations…

Her thoughts trailed off and she shook her head, scolding herself. No, self-pity will not aid me here. I _must_ try.

"Lloyd…" she said at last, "…are you okay?"

He seemed to pause for a second, before shaking his head. Looking up at her, he swallowed as though he was trying to compose himself. "I thought I'd lost you…and it was all _my _fault. After everything that has happened, I'm _still_ irresponsible and reckless. "

Presea shook her head. "No…you are incorrect. It was not your fault." The pink haired girl placed her hand on his, stroking it in the way Lloyd would when _she_ was down. "I do not understand…why would you think that?"

Lloyd looked up at the sky, "I mean…_I _entered us in the competition. _I _was reckless when we came across Eiros and his team. What happened…It was all my fault."

"No…You are wrong." Presea shifted over to kneel opposite the young man, taking his hands in hers. "What happened…it wasn't your fault. If Delphinium had not broken the rules by using weapons in the race then this would not have happened."

Lloyd blinked, trying to take in what she was saying. "But…I"

"_No_! Lloyd…you must not blame yourself. Please…" she looked him in the eye and smiled. "_I _do not blame you, so you should not either. It was an accident."

Tiny fragments of snow continued to fall about the pair, dancing in the light breeze. Lloyd paused for a second, looking off at some unseen sight in the distance, before nodding – accepting her words. The young man looked back at Presea's face, before returning her smile – taking the sleeve of his outer jacket from her lap and licking its sleeve, bringing it up to clean the blood which had dried on her brow.

"You look a mess," he whispered as he finished, pulling her forwards so she was sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Presea looked up at his face and planted a kiss on Lloyd's cheek.

They sat in the company of their own thoughts for a while, watching the snow descend against the trees and dusk sky. Lloyd broke the silence first, giving Presea a gentle squeeze as he spoke.

"Well, this time tomorrow we're going to be in Mizuho. Hopefully," he added with a laugh. "Looking forward to seeing old friends again?"

Presea smiled. "I was thinking about that earlier today." She looked up to face him. "It is strange…I _do_ really miss our old companions, but…" she paused, trying to find the right words. "…It's not just that. There is something else I am missing too…but, ah…I didn't realise it until yesterday."

Lloyd looked down at her. "Really? What's that?"

The pink haired girl hesitated for a second, releasing her hair from the ponytail she had put it in for the race. "I miss…spending time with you."

Lloyd looked confused. "Huh?"

Presea blushed. "Ah…um, perhaps that did not come out correct. I meant…um." She looked away quickly, and brushed stands of hair, matted with blood, from her face. "Let me start again. We are…together frequently, correct? But…when we _are_ together, we are normally preoccupied with some kind of mission, such as Exsphere retrieval. I understand that what we do is important, but…I…I miss just being able to spend time with you…alone, without there being any…overriding priority."

Lloyd was silent for a second, and Presea suddenly felt concerned that she was being selfish, or had overanalysed the situation. But then he nodded, his arms drawing her close. "Yeah…I know what you mean. I guess we haven't spent much time just…doing stuff and, y'know, just _being _together."

She looked up to meet his gaze, and raised a hand to his caress his cheek, feeling overjoyed that he understood and felt the same. "Yes…I thought I was just…well…I _hope _I am not being…childish."

Lloyd laughed. "You dork! Don't be silly." He ran a hand down her arm, finding her hand. Presea felt an immense pleasure at the contact, and shuddered in delight. "You're right, we _should_ spend more time together."

"Oh _Lloyd_!" Presea felt a rush of emotions bubbling up within her as the day's roller coaster of events caught up with her weary mind. She turned in his arms to look at the young man, her eyes shimmering with tears of joy. "I…It would be nice to…be with you always. I do not ever want to leave your side."

Lloyd smiled, his slightly flushed face reflecting Presea's. "I don't want you to either. I-I was so worried earlier…y'know, that you had."

Despite the chilly air, Presea felt warmed to the bone as she lay in Lloyd's embrace, her fingers intertwined with his. She watched the snow fall and, as the last rays of the sun shined down on the descending flakes, she saw something glisten in the air which made her heart leap.

"Lloyd, look!" She pointed, but whatever it was had vanished behind the trees. Presea leapt to her feet, fighting off the returning waves of dizziness. The pink haired girl realised that she should probably be taking it easy, considering her injuries, but for some reason she felt such an incredible urge to see the glistening sight again that she began dashing though the forest – irrespective of the pain shooting down her arm and legs.

Bursting through the trees, Presea came to an abrupt halt, with the snowy terrain in front of her dropping away, down a steep incline, to the base of the mountain far below. Beyond the cliff edge was a breathtaking winter vista; a forest coated mountainside that rolled down away from her location into the wide open hills below, the twinkling lights of Altamira a tantalising distance away.

Lloyd caught up with her then, standing at her side. "Presea, what –"

"Look," Presea pointed across at the horizon, her own eyes following the outstretched finger.

As dusk descended to twilight, the silvery rays of the moon bore down upon the earth, catching the falling snowflakes in the air to form long, shimmering pillars of icy light. The translucent silvery mirages glistened and changed as the snow fell through the beams of moonlight.

Presea stared at the sight, transfixed. "It is…beautiful, Lloyd," she whispered. "I have never seen _anything_ like it before."

"They're ice pillars," said Lloyd. "Professor Raine told me once that they appear when light shines through falling snow and ice." He paused, his breath misting the air in front of him. "But I've never seen them before, either."

Presea felt Lloyd fumble for her hand as he took it in his own, and she moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder, the pair silently watching the prisms of light shimmering across the sky.

"I am glad I am seeing this with you," she whispered, eventually.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We've seen some really cool things together huh?"

Presea agreed, but stayed silent for a moment longer, thinking. There was something Rochelle had said to her yesterday which had remained in her head and wouldn't go away. It hadn't bothered her at the time but, gradually, it had picked up her attention the way a rolling ball of snow down a mountain attracts more mass. She held her tongue on the question though, wanting to clarify it in her own mind before repeating the Felesian's words.

She turned to face Lloyd, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Lloyd…I…you are always going to be here…with me, yes?"

"Lloyd looked down at her a smiled. "Sure I will. I promise. Why?"

"There is…no reason, it is just…" she looked him in the eye before burying her face against his chest. "…Oh, I _do_ love you Lloyd, and I want to be by your side, always."

The young man gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Presea. I really do," he paused, then laughed – not entirely without nervousness. "And you better always be there too."

"I will. I promise." Presea looked up as a low whine filled the air, and saw a black silhouette pass though the ice pillars towards their location. As the object came closer, Presea realised it was a flying vessel, one not much bigger than their Rheaird had been. For a second she felt a slight panic, wondering whether or not it belonged to Delphinium, but such fears were allayed a few moments later as the ship turned out to be carrying Regal, Colette and Rochelle.

"Lloyd!" Presea cried, elated. "They have located us."

"Yeah," he grinned at the pink haired girl. "What a relief."

The craft lowered itself slowly onto the ground beside them, a little _too_ close for comfort to the cliff edge. Rochelle and Colette leapt from the ship, running forward and throwing their arms around Presea and Lloyd respectively.

"Big Sis, _look_ at you!" The Felesian cried, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I am unharmed…" Presea smiled, "…mostly."

Rochelle squeezed the pink haired girl tight. "I-I was _so_ scared, I thought…" she burst into tears, "I thought we weren't going to find you."

Presea winced from the strong contact, but stroked Rochelle's hair as the Felesian slumped weakly, sobbing, into her arms. "Please do not cry…it is okay, we are both fine. I said I wouldn't leave you."

Colette looked across, smiling with relief. "We've been searching for you for a while now. The signal from the Rheaird died shortly after being activated, so Regal had loads of his employees out looking for you. Rochelle wouldn't go back without knowing you were safe. She's been amazing."

Presea looked down at the Felesian, whose head was still resting on her shoulder, and felt the warm sensation that came with the feeling of love pass through her. "Rochelle…"

"You _have_ to take care," the Felesian said, unmoving, her voice muffled, "I…you _can't_ leave me. I _love_ you Big Sis."

The pink haired girl was at a loss for words for a moment, then felt warm tears springing to her eyes at the Felesian's touching words. "I love you too." Presea hugged the girl tight, and looked across as Regal called to get their attention.

"You both look freezing," he said. "Come, climb aboard quickly so we can get you back to the house."

A few hours later, Lloyd closed the door to the room he was sharing with Presea and sighed.

"Woah, _that _was a little frantic."

Presea flopped down on the soft bed, regretting the action as pain flared up in her arm. "Yes, it is nice though to have friends who are concerned so much for our health."

"I know but," Lloyd paused as he removed the remains of his outfit. "I didn't think that doctor would _ever_ leave."

Presea changed into her night-clothes and looked at her cleanly bandaged arm. "I expect Regal just wanted to be thorough."

Lloyd turned off the bedside lamp as he climbed under the covers. "Yeah…so, is your arm okay?"

"It still hurts, but it will be fine." Presea tucked herself in under the covers, relishing the warmth, and rolled over to be beside Lloyd. He responded to the contact, wrapping his arms around her, and she snuggled close, enjoying the safe, protected feeling that his embrace afforded. She turned to face the young man and kissed him passionately, feeling a nervous shiver pass through her body as his hand slid across her waist. The pink haired girl shifted position as they continued to kiss, the pair drinking each other in. As Lloyd's hands found their way under her night-clothes, his fingers caressing her skin, Presea rolled on top of the young man, her forehead resting against his, whilst her hands ran across his chest.

"Lloyd," she whispered. "Let's be…alone together, tonight."


	7. Dawn Sabre

Chapter VII) Dawn Sabre

A/N: With every new journey, we meet new friends and new enemies. So it is here, with a load of new characters, each one with their own history. This is a relatively plot-less chapter in terms of advancing the story, but it was necessary to introduce so many new characters. Normal service will resume next chapter:D

----------

Presea felt a gentle weight on her legs as she awoke, and she opened her eyes against the bright early morning light to see what was on top of them. Rochelle was sat grinning at her, cross-legged at the base of the bed.

"Morning Big Sis," she purred.

Presea blinked sleepily, and rubbed at her eyes as she sat up. "Rochelle? What are you doing here?" She turned over to see the bed empty beside her. "Where is Lloyd?"

The Felesian rose her hands defensively, "Calm down babe, the future Mr. Presea is out helping out Regal with the supplies we're taking with us on the airship." She leapt across to lie beside Presea. "He thought you could do with some rest, what with your arm and all. So how is it?"

The pink haired girl glanced down at her arm. Judging by the state of the bandage, the wound had bled lightly during the night but seemed to be healing well.

"I believe it will be fine," she replied. "I just need to change the dressing."

"Yeah babe, you should take it easy." Rochelle scratched an ear and grinned again. "So, the airship arrives soon. Excited?"

Presea climbed out of bed and pulled out some fresh clothes from a nearby cupboard. "I guess I am…curious. I have heard that the vessel is quite big."

Rochelle leapt from the bed, "Yeah, it's supposed to be absolutely _enormous_! So c'mon, hurry up! We don't want to be late."

---

Lloyd checked the paperwork he had in his hand one last time and sighed. "I think that's everything. Do we really need all of this?"

Regal surveyed the warehouse, stacked full of materials, consumables and similar supplies before nodding. "The majority of it is necessary. Although the flight to Mizuho is scheduled to take only a single day, the ship has been ordered to remain in your service until you return. They also have one or two slight repairs to make. Nothing _too_ serious," he added quickly, seeing Lloyd's nervous glance.

"Right…" Lloyd stretched, placing the cargo documents on a nearby crate as numerous dock workers began to move the items from the large room. "It'll be here soon won't it? Man, I can't wait!"

Regal nodded again, staring off into the distance. "Yes, it should arrive presently. It…has been a while."

---

Colette placed the last of her things into the large bag on her bed and sighed, wiping her brow. She had been so wrapped up in other aspects of preparation for the journey that she had forgotten to get her own things in order. Slumping down on the bed, she stared at the communicator on the table beside before picking up the item and pressing the button again.

She waited for a second as the communicator crackled, then spoke. "Sheena, it's Colette. Are you there?"

The only answer she received was a static silence, and she sighed, placing the communicator in her pocket. Where _was_ Sheena? It was unlike her not to answer. Taking one last look around the room, Colette hastened to the carriage waiting to take her and the others to the aerial dock.

---

"Captain Quinn, we have reached Altamira."

The captain looked out of the large window before him – seeing the large city emerging, far beneath their location, from the haze of early morning.

Letting out a loud sigh, he brushed a hand through his thick brown hair and smiled. "Altamira huh? Well, it's good to be back." He turned around; addressing his navigator, a youthful looking woman, and helmsman, a rugged looking man. "Set a course for the aerial dock. Oh, and _signal_ them this time," he added, smiling broadly. "I'd rather not have a dressing down from our man Regal again."

The young woman laughed, her bright blue eyes flashing excitedly. "Right you are Captain, although it would _almost_ be worth it to disobey that order, just to see that look on your face when he roasts you again."

Quinn laughed sarcastically as he reached the door leading from the bridge. "Yes, but remember Lilly, the reputation of a ship relies on that of its captain. Plus," he added, "I would _hate_ to have to pass the punishment down on to you."

Lilly grinned wickedly at the helmsman, "Hear that Girvin? Looks like we've gotta maintain the good Captain's reputation."

Girvin chuckled, almost to himself, and rubbed the chin beneath his beard. "Well, don'cha worry non, Cap'n. We'll be sure to let Altamira know that the Dawn Sabre is in good hands."

Quinn's voice echoed back through the doorway. "But of course. After all, you absolutely _never_ fail to give me cause for concern Girvin."

---

"_Wow_!" cried Rochelle as she leapt out of the elevator onto the highest platform on the docking facility. "Look at the _size_ of that thing!"

Presea and Colette followed the excited Felesian onto the circular landing bay, which was empty except for Lloyd, Regal and a small group of awed dock workers, the pink haired girl looking up at the clear blue sky to see the arriving vessel coming in to land.

It was an enormous ship, if a little eccentric by modern design standards. The vast hull looked as though it had been constructed in a similar fashion to a boat, with the majority of it formed from a polished wood – seemingly beech or oak in origin. Strips of metal along the base and sides of the hull reinforced the vessel, and provided the support for the enormous mana engine that sat precariously at the lower rear of the airship. Tiers of wooden floors followed the natural curve at the rear of the top deck, forming what looked to be an oversized tower at one end. Despite having such a large engine, the ship boasted the unnecessary addition of three large masts – complete with vast sails, two sets bearing the emblem of the Lezareno Company and the largest set depicting what looked to be an angel holding out its hand to a dying man. The angel motif was repeated again at the front of the hull, this time as a large carving, its extended hand seemingly guiding the ship forward in to land.

Presea squeezed through the small crowd to find Lloyd. The young man smiled brightly on seeing her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Morning. How's your arm today?"

"I think it will heal fine." Presea returned the smile and looked up at the ship. "So this is our transport to Mizuho."

Lloyd followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, have you seen anything like it? It's cool, but sure is…uh, _unusual_."

Presea watched the bustling activity on the top deck of the ship as it tilted slightly on the way in to land. "Yes…it also seems a little…excessive. It cannot be a practical use of Regal's resources."

"Yeah. I mean, Regal said that the captain of this ship is the best. Seems odd huh?"

Colette joined them then, looking up at the ship with a happy expression on her face. "Hehe. Its sails are pretty."

The ship circled the platform slowly as it came into land, before gently touching down a little way from the group. It had looked big before, but now it was on the same level as them, it seemed absolutely enormous. Presea, Lloyd and Colette followed Regal as he made his way through the crowd towards the ornately carved door at the base of the side of the vessel closest to them. Before they reached it however, it flew open and a man emerged, dropping down the few inches from the door to the ground.

He was quite young in appearance, looking as though had just reached the prime of his youth, with long lengths of neatly combed brown hair descending around his shoulders from under a tatty looking hat. His clothes were as eccentric as the ship he had just left, baggy trousers similar to the ones Lord Alderwyn had been wearing were held up by an oversized and gaudily decorated belt. A white shirt, complete with frills and tassels, hung from his torso, as if the man had once fit it comfortably but had since lost weight.

Despite being clean-shaven, the man exuded a certain level of seedy charm, with numerous gold and silver rings and brooches adorning his hands and clothes. His ears were also pierced, small chains of precious stones hanging from them, and a long sword was held in placed by an equally lavish scabbard attached to his belt.

"Woah!" Rochelle appeared beside Presea, grabbing her hand as she normally did when surrounded by crowds of people. "Look at _him_ babe – I mean, dashing or _what_?"

Presea found herself sighing good naturally at the garrulous Felesian, "Perhaps if that is what you find appealing…"

She watched the man approach Regal bearing a broad smile, his green eyes flashing. "What, no red carpet greeting? I hate to say this, but I'm beginning to feel a little unappreciated." His gaze fell on Presea and Rochelle. "But what is this? Am I being rewarded for my efforts after all, with the attentions of fair maidens?"

"I see that your time spent on the fringe has done little for your personality Quinn," remarked Regal dryly, but with a smile on his face.

"Hey, it's done me _wonders_!" Quinn laughed heartily, slapping the blue haired man on the back. "I'm like a new captain, nay, a new _man_." His gaze once again fell on Presea and Rochelle. "And a new man needs a new lady." He tipped his hat at the pink haired girl. "So what do they call you then, pretty one?"

_What_? Presea blinked for a second, perplexed. "…Presea."

"Presea huh? That's a nice name…I once knew a…" Quinn paused. "…Oh…actually, no I didn't. Well, Presea," he knelt down and took her hand, laying a kiss on it. "You're a fine ambassador for such a wonderful name."

Presea withdrew her hand sharply. "…Thank you."

"You're most welcome. So, my lovely Presea, when my business here is concluded how about you come out and dine with me. I believe the nights in Altamira are wonderfully romantic when spent together."

"Yes they are, but I'd rather Presea spent them with _me_ than you." Lloyd's voice cut through the crowd as he approached with Colette, containing no real malice, but a stern warning nevertheless. Presea blushed and felt warmth spread throughout her body at Lloyd's protective stance as he wrapped an arm around hers. This seemed quite unlike him.

Quinn grinned, holding up his hands. "Easy there, Mr. Aggression. I didn't realise I was stepping on anyone's toes." He nodded to Presea, "Well, make sure you take good care of her." Placing his hat back on his head, the man glanced up and saw Colette for the first time.

"Well hello there young lady." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. "That is, without a doubt, the most _beautiful_ smile I have ever seen."

"Oh…um, really?" Colette giggled, looking awkward. "Um…Thanks."

"Speaking truthful words require no thanks." Quinn's eyes glittered in the late morning sunlight. "Well, then…" he paused expectantly.

Colette didn't seem to know where to look. "…Ah, um, Colette."

"Colette? Another lovely name. Well then, Colette, would you do me the honour of your company tonight?"

The former Chosen had begun to blush furiously, "Ah, um, well…um…um…w-well –"

"Perhaps you can continue this…discussion later," intervened Regal with a smile. "The Dawn Sabre will be replenished and provided with materials for repair. I trust you can perform the restorations during the flight to Mizuho?"

Quinn waved a dismissive hand. "Sure, sure. My girl Ceiridwen and her team can repair _anything_." He looked down at Rochelle; "You should go and meet her, little miss. I reckon you'd get along."

Before the Felesian could reply, Regal had continued. "That's good news. You see, you are scheduled to leave shortly – as soon as the Dawn Sabre is re-supplied, in fact."

It was the first time in the whole meeting that Quinn looked at least _slightly_ taken aback. "Say _what_?"

"It cannot be helped unfortunately. It is urgent that my friends reach Mizuho as soon as possible."

Quinn looked as though he was about to object, then shook his head with a rueful smile. "You drive me too hard, y'know?"

Regal chuckled, "But at least you are well compensated for it."

The captain laughed, "Yeah yeah. Well," he looked at the group. "Those of you who will be participating of my fine ships hospitality follow me, I'll introduce you to the Dawn Sabre and her crew."

Lloyd watched Quinn as he took Colette's arm, and led the way to the ship, the blushing former Chosen in tow.

"I'd better go rescue her," he said. "Y'know, that guy reminds me of…"

"…Zelos," Presea finished the young man's sentence for him.

The tour was a casual affair, Quinn guiding them up through the many floors of the hull. By the time they had reached the top deck, they had passed through kitchens, crew quarters, private rooms, armouries, cargo holds, training quarters, and even a library. Presea found it hard to believe that so much could be held within a ship, even one as large as this. Quinn seemed to take pleasure in their amazement, pointing out almost useless trinkets of information as to the construction or history of the ship. The sun was already high above them as he led them towards the large tower like structure at the rear of the ships top deck. They passed up through strange rooms of navigation charts, scientific and technological artefacts, and even an observation room. The bridge was housed within this structure, and Quinn strode proudly through the door into the large room.

The bridge was relatively sparse compared to some of the other locations on the ship, its furnishings a matter of function over aesthetics. Maps were pinned up on walls and strewn over tables, along with logbooks and similar documents. An enormous window filled the wall opposite, presenting a grand view of the ship below and of the surrounding area. Two of the crew were present, and looked up from their duties as the group entered.

Quinn pointed to the young lady who was sat at one of the tables, calculating something using the maps. She had long purple hair, tied in a single ponytail, which fell down almost to her waist and friendly looking eyes, bright blue in colour. Her clothing was of similar style to the captain's, although a lot less outlandish, and she removed a small pair of glasses to rub her eyes as she was introduced.

"The fine lady over there is Lilly and the overweight brute by the helm is Girvin. The finest navigator and helmsman you could hope to sail with," he paused. "Not to mention the cheapest."

"Which, considerin' the insults we have to put up with from the Cap'n, is a rare thing." Girvin turned around from the helm, revealing his not _quite_ overweight girth, and laughed. He was a short stocky man, on the later stages of middle age, with a thick rusty beard matching what hair remained on his head. The man reminded Presea of another crew member they had met on the way up, the head chef Boris – although the helmsman was far more affable.

Quinn smiled at the comment as he looked around. "So, where's Alwyn got to _this_ time?"

Lilly stifled a yawn and stretched, leaning back into her seat. "He went to oversee the external repairs to the aft with Ceiridwen, captain. I'm surprised you didn't bump into them." She waved a hand. "Hi, Regal."

The brown haired captain scratched his chin as greetings were exchanged. "Yes, I _had_ wanted to catch up with her. You see, one of our guests remind me of her somewhat."

The two crew members scanned the group for a second, then both gasped upon seeing Rochelle.

Girvin whistled softly, "Well I'll be…"

"I don't believe it," Lilly sat up, amazed. "A Felesian?"

Rochelle blinked as even her own friends turned to stare at her. "Uh…yeah, so?"

Quinn chuckled. "Forgive my comrade's surprise miss, Felesian's are somewhat rare outside of their village, as I'm sure you must know."

The Felesian looked down at her feet, "Oh, yeah…sure." She looked downcast, and quickly clutched Presea's hand tight.

The pink haired girl looked at Quinn. "Excuse me, I have a question. There is just a single village where Felesian's come from?"

He frowned in thought for a second, then shrugged. "I _guess_ so, though I don't know for certain. Ceiridwen would know, _if_ you can get her to talk. She rarely speaks about her roots."

"Why would she know about the village?" Lloyd asked. "Has she been there?"

"She's probably lived there," Lilly replied. "She's a Felesian too."

Rochelle gasped. "R-really? There's a Felesian on board here?"

Quinn crossed over to the navigation table and pored at the maps. "Yup, our wonderful chief engineer. I'll introduce you later if you want, or you can feel free to take a stroll and find her yourself. I'll have someone show you to the guest rooms first though, just so you don't get lost." He looked up at Regal, "So, how long do you think the re-supplying will take?"

The blue haired man thought for a moment. "I would expect no more than an hour or so."

"_Man,_" Quinn dropped into a seat, glancing at Lilly and Girvin. "Don't _you_ think he's working us too hard?"

"Whew," Colette slumped onto the large bed in one of the guest rooms. "The captain is quite a character."

"That's one way of putting it," replied Lloyd sourly as he dropped his rucksack onto the floor. "I mean, is he for _real_?"

Presea looked out the small window beside the bed. The sky was beginning to cloud over now, the sun going into hiding following its earlier outburst. "He seems to have the respect of the crew. That is an admirable trait for a captain to possess."

"Hmph, too bad the same can't be said for his attitude to women. Come back Zelos, all is forgiven."

Lloyd stretched, then opened the door leading out of the room. "I'm just going to go and see when we're leaving. Won't be a sec."

Rochelle looked across at Colette as the door closed. "So," she said slyly. "Are you gonna take him up on his offer?"

The blonde haired girl fiddled with the tassels on her outfit. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me." The Felesian leapt onto the bed beside her. "Are you going to 'honour him with your company later' and all that."

"Oh that…well, he probably just overheard me saying how cool the ship is and wanted to show me more of it."

"Oh yeah, sure." Rochelle remarked dryly, grinning at the former Chosen. "Like the captain's bedroom!"

"Ah, _what_?" Colette looked across, startled. "N-no, that's not it…I'm sure that's not it at all, right Presea?"

Presea massaged her sore arm and thought, finding her flustered friend amusing. "Well…he _did_ seem to like you…"

"Oh my…really? Do you think? But…" The blonde haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um…what should I do? Perhaps I could hide for the journey?"

Rochelle laughed, "For a whole day? You sure are funny Colette."

The former Chosen was looking distracted and concerned. "…heh heh…I am?"

Presea frowned. Something had been playing on her mind since they had left the bridge, and she wanted to clear it up with the Felesian.

"Rochelle…did you know of this village?"

The Felesian stopped laughing, growing suddenly nervous. "Um…well," she sighed. "No…not really."

"Haven't you ever been there then?" asked Colette.

"Maybe…" Rochelle shrugged. "I dunno babe. If I _have_, then I don't remember it."

"Of course." Presea nodded. "Your amnesia. That makes sense."

"It _doesn't_ make sense," snapped the Felesian, her eyes fierce. "It _sucks_. I _hate_ not being able to remember stuff. I…hate not knowing who I am."

Presea paused at Rochelle's sudden outburst, not quite knowing what to say – despite having had a similar experience once. Luckily Colette intervened then, placing a hand on the Felesian's shoulder.

"You are you," she said. "I…couldn't imagine what it must be like to not be able to remember your past, but…at least you have all your memories of the last few years, and those of your new friends."

Rochelle nodded after a moment. "I guess…"

Colette smiled brightly. "Hey, I know! Let's go and find Ceiridwen. Maybe she can tell us where this village is? Then we can all go and visit it."

The Felesian looked up. "…R-really?"

"Sure!" Colette giggled. "It'll be fun!"

"There is a high probability she will still be in the aft of the ship." Presea added.

Rochelle wrapped her arms around Colette and squeezed her tight. "Thanks Colette. You're _so_ cool!"

The former Chosen smiled. "Heh heh, not really. Are you coming Presea?"

"I will catch you up," replied the pink haired girl with a smile. "Lloyd will begin to think we're avoiding him if we keep wandering off when he's gone."

---

"So, let me get this straight. We just have to escort your friends to Mizuho, stick around until they've finished their business, then bring them back." Quinn slumped down on the plush sofa in his room and sighed. Picking up a half full bottle of rum from the cluttered table beside him, he poured himself a glass. He held up the bottle to Regal, who was sat on a similar seat opposite, but the blue haired man declined, shaking his head.

"I don't know…is there something here that you're not telling me? Not that it matters if there is – I mean, I owe you my life and all – but the Dawn Sabre seems an awfully large ship for escort duty. Am I to expect some degree of combat?"

Regal looked thoughtful for a second. "To be honest…I do not know, and I apologise for my lack of information on the matter. The reports I _have_ received from the area indicate an increasingly large Delphinium presence amassing round the village."

Quinn looked at the glass for a second before downing its contents. "_Those_ guys…great. Well, I'll make sure I inform Pietro to run checks on all of our weapons." Reaching for the bottle again, Quinn looked Regal in the eye. "Any other…news?"

The blue haired man shook his head sadly. "Regarding Zao? I'm afraid not. We've had a number of skirmishes with pirate vessels, but we've yet to receive any information as to their leaders whereabouts."

"Damn it." His voice was a whisper, but there was no hiding the malice held within it. "I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance."

"Quinn, you didn't _have_ that opportunity. If you had tried to take Zao's life, you would have been slain yourself. Dying will not avenge Liza."

The captain finished the second glass and looked at the bottle, before sighing and returning it to the table. "If it takes that much to kill Zao then it will be worth it."

---

Lloyd wandered down a corridor as identical as the one he had just left and sighed. Where was the crew when you needed them? Feeling hopelessly lost; he tried a door nearby and entered a room containing a number of long metal tables, and cupboards full of bottles of liquid and instruments. A woman in white clothes looked up from what looked like a stock inventory, and Lloyd realised she was an elf.

She brushed strands of silver hair from her face as she stood, her hands moving to her hips.

"Can I help you?"

Lloyd looked about the room in wonder. "Woah, where am I?"

The elf raised an eyebrow. "You are on board the Dawn Sabre, unless of course you meant this room – which, of course, is the infirmary." She frowned. "I don't think I've seen you here before…"

Lloyd laughed, "That's surely a good thing for me, right? I don't think I'd want to visit an infirmary that often."

"Right…"

The young man blinked. "Oh, sorry – I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Irving. I'm one of the group that your ship is taking to Mizuho."

The elf deftly packed away some bottles into the cupboard and nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense considering your poor knowledge of the ship. Tell me, did our good captain forget to include this part of Dawn Sabre in his guided tour again?"

Lloyd laughed, a little uneasy at the elf's dry personality. "Yeah…I'm kinda lost to be honest."

"That much was obvious. I shouldn't worry though, even Captain Quinn still gets confused around these levels, which is why he rarely comes here." She held out her hand. "Well met, Lloyd. I'm Esther, the ships head physician."

Lloyd shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"But of course," she smiled – a strange ethereal movement of her lips, which seemed slightly unnerving and enchanting at the same time. "Everybody wants to get on the good side of the resident doctor. After all, you'll never know when you could be their patient."

"Uh…sure!" Lloyd fidgeted in the doorway. "Say, would you happen to know where I can find the captain? I need to speak with someone who is with him."

"Really? Well, that is something of a…coincidence. I need to present the captain with the medical stores report. I can take you there."

"Wow, really? Thanks."

"Before that though, I need to actually _compile_ the report." She tossed a stack of papers over to Lloyd, followed by a pen. "Here, you can help me."

The young man looked down at the papers. "Uh…"

"You look like a bright fellow, I'm sure you will find the world of medicine a fascinating subject to be immersed in. The history and development of it is particularly entertaining."

Lloyd nearly sighed, but thought better of it. "You wouldn't happen to know a professor by the name of Raine would you?"

---

Ceiridwen swore as some of the hot Usa tree sap she was using to plug holes dripped onto her arm, immediately sticking to the bare skin. Sitting up the best she could in the cramped floorspace above the aft library, the Felesian tried to wipe off the clear, foul smelling, liquid with a grubby cloth.

She could hear Alwyn chuckling in the room below, and the elf's silken voice floated up to her location a few moments later.

"Sounds like you're having a ball up there."

"Yeah," she replied sourly through gritted teeth as she scrubbed away the remainder of the sap. "It's only when I'm up in places like this that I realise how much I _love_ being stuck in hot, cramped places and covered in sticky crap. I mean, whose idea was it to make the engineering section in charge of repairs?"

"That's something you'll have to take up with our dear captain."

Ceiridwen wiped her hands on her dirty overalls and sighed. She had got the sap in her hair too by the feel of it, despite the flat cap she wore to prevent such a thing from happening. She ran a hand through it, and pulled loose strands of her pink hair, which were stuck in globules of the stuff.

"You know, you could always speak to him on my behalf." She swore again as her tail knocked over the lamp she was using to light the small area.

"Any chance you could direct some of that aggression into productive energy? You could finish that job in minutes."

Ceiridwen looked out of the hatch leading down to the library and flicked a blob of the sap down at the smiling elf. "Aye. You know, you could always roll up your sleeves and help me."

Alwyn neatly side-stepped the projectile, and grinned up at the fuming Felesian. "Not in my job description, sorry. Besides, you do a much better job than I would."

The Felesian stalked moodily to the corner she had been working on and began to slap on the thick sap, fixing wooden planks over the holes. Over her own muttering she could just about hear the sound of Alwyn in conversation with someone, and she assumed it was some of the engineering juniors getting something wrong again. A few seconds later though, she heard Alwyn calling her name.

"Hey Ceiridwen, come down for a second. And for heavens sake, watch your mouth – you've got guests."

"Huh?" The Felesian twisted round in the cramped space and peered out of the hatch again. "Who's that then? Is my work being appreciated at last?"

Two young ladies were standing beside the elf, staring up at her. One of them had long blonde hair, fastened into two ponytails, and wore strange, exotic looking clothing. The other, who was younger by the looks of it, also had blonde hair and was wearing sturdy travelling clothes – but it was her other characteristics that made Ceiridwen look twice. The girl was a Felesian.

She suppressed the brief panic that suddenly exploded inside of her. Surely they wouldn't be looking for her here, and there would be no way Quinn would have let the girl on board if that were the case. The pink haired Felesian slid down onto the ladder and quickly scaled the distance to the ground.

She looked the pair up and down as she held out a grubby hand. "I'm Ceiridwen, chief engineer of the Dawn Sabre. What can I do for you?"

The girl in strange clothes shook her hand, but the young Felesian was staring at her in amazement, and Ceiridwen began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So it's really true…there _is_ a Felesian on board."

Ceiridwen looked from one of the guests to the other and frowned. "Uh…yeah, is that a problem?"

The girl in strange clothes was trying to subtly wipe some of the drying sap she had got from shaking hands on her clothes. Ceiridwen watched in amusement for a second before throwing her the grubby rag from her pocket. "Use this. So, who _are_ you guys then?" she asked, feeling her voice grow stern as she voiced her fears. "You're…not from Triela are you?"

"Huh, what? Oh no…" The girl was scrubbing away at her hands with the rage. "Sorry, guess we are being kind of rude. I'm Colette, and this is Rochelle. We're not from Triela…is that the Felesian village?"

Ceiridwen felt her tail lash in anxiety. "Aye."

The young Felesian, Rochelle, grew quite excited then. "You mean there _is_ a village. Oh, wow – Colette, did you hear that?"

The pink haired Felesian shook her head, confused. "Okay…so what's going on here? You're a Felesian yourself, surely you would know that. I don't know of any of our kind who didn't grow up in Triela."

Rochelle clutched her tail. "Well…that may be true babe, but if I _did_ grew up there then I don't remember it."

"Rochelle's got amnesia." Colette added helpfully, handing back the rag.

"Amnesia?" Ceiridwen frowned as she pocketed the dirty cloth. "That's a little…unfortunate."

"Yeah, it must be horrible." Colette smiled, "So…we were wondering if you knew how to get to this village. We thought that…maybe Rochelle's parents are there."

The pink haired Felesian closed her eyes. She had guessed where this conversation was heading. The young pair seemed genuine enough, but still…if they were asked at the village who had given them directions then it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with her. No, she couldn't let that happen.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I…can't help you."

"Huh? Don't you know where the village is?" Colette looked confused.

"Aye…but…I'm sorry I just –"

"Oh come _on_," chimed in Rochelle, her tail flicking with frustration. "Please babe."

"I can't help you!" Ceiridwen shouted, stunning them both into silence. "I…I've got work to do now. I'm sorry." She turned and bounded back up the ladder, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Climbing back up into the floorspace, the Felesian sat herself in the corner of the cramped area, listening to the muffled voices talking below. Then the ladder creaked suddenly as somebody began climbing up it. Ceiridwen sighed, wondering if it was one of the two visitors, but a few moments later Alwyn climbed into the floorspace, his icy white hair and pale blue eyes flickering orange from the limited light of the lamp.

"Well, _that_ gave an interesting first impression," he remarked as he sat down beside her, his voice light and free from judgement.

"Oh just _shut up_," she snapped, scrabbling for the tub of sap and brush, so as to continue working. Her trembling hand dropped the brush after just a few moments though, and as she moved to pick it up her tail knocked over the tub, sending sticky sap oozing all over the floor. "Crap! _Now_ look what you made me do!"

Alwyn rested a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit back down. "I think it's time you took a break, mate." He took out a hip flask and handed it over. "Have some, you'll feel better for it."

Ceiridwen made to protest, but relented and took the proffered item, having a mouthful of the rum inside. She winced as the liquid ran down her throat, burning its way to her stomach.

"Better for it?" she coughed, "More likely this crap'll kill me."

Alwyn laughed for a second before growing silent. "Well, _she_ was an unexpected surprise."

The Felesian rested her head against the wall. "Aye…you could say that. Nearly died from shock."

The elf nodded. "I guess it _has_ been a while."

"Six years." Ceiridwen shook her head, feeling sorrow grip her. She _hated_ that emotion. "I've never seen one of my own kind since…"

Alwyn paused, taking a sip from the flask. "Do you ever think you should…"

"We said we weren't going to discuss that again," Ceiridwen felt her voice grow taunt and sharp.

"Oh, listen to yourself," Alwyn laughed. "If you don't talk about it then you're going to be stalking about the ship with _that_ bad attitude for the rest of the journey. I don't fancy being on the wrong side of those claws again."

The pink haired Felesian smiled at the memory his words evoked. "You deserved that!" She shifted position so she was looking at the elf. "I understand what you're saying, and you have my thanks for your concern, but I just _can't_ go back. I really can't." She met his gaze, feeling her voice grow quiet and weak. It happened so rarely that she felt disgusted with herself whenever it did. "Please don't make me…"

"What are you talking about? Stupid, of _course_ I won't make you." The elf took her hand, "But _talk_ to me when you feel like this, okay? Don't bottle it up – that's what friends are for."

Ceiridwen felt a warm feeling flood through her at his words. She gripped his hand. "Best friends, right?"

"Best friends," the elf replied, and then laughed. "Now let go, you're going to stain my hands with that stuff."

---

Presea felt like her legs were going to drop off by the time she reached the exit from the ship, emerging into the afternoon air of the docking platform with a weary sigh. Quinn, Lloyd, Colette and Rochelle were already outside, saying their goodbyes to Regal. She ran over to join them.

"Presea!" Colette cried. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Well, I appeared to have been wasting large amounts of time waiting for Lloyd to return to the guest room."

Lloyd looked abashed, "Really? Oh, um…sorry about that! I got tied up."

"I was not being serious." Presea replied, wondering why it was people seemed to notice when anybody else was being humorous, but not her. She smiled; hoping it would enforce her statement. "Are we ready to depart then?"

Quinn realised they were looking expectantly at him, and quickly took his eyes away from Colette. "Uh…yeah, of course! Sure! Ready to depart whenever you guys are."

Presea moved up to Regal and embraced the blue haired man. "Thank you for providing accommodation for the last few days. It was fun. Look after yourself." She clutched him tightly, not liking the feeling she got when she said goodbye to friends.

"I'm sure we'll all see each other soon. Take care," said Regal as he returned the embrace, before Presea moved off to join the others boarding the ship.

Quinn looked round as the door began to close, "Right, I'm off to the bridge to supervise the launch. Watch the ascent from the top deck if you want, it can be quite impressive."

"Yeah, c'mon you guys!" Rochelle shouted, grabbing Presea and Colette by the arm whilst looking at Lloyd. "Let's go to top deck."

The group made their way through the ship to emerge outside on the top deck as the vessel began a series of initial, shuddering movements. Presea was dragged to the side of the deck by Rochelle, and that familiar, nauseating, sensation returned as the ship began to lift sluggishly up into the air – leaving the ground far below. The pink haired girl joined the others in waving farewell to a shrinking Regal, her free hand gripping the railing tightly as the other tentatively said goodbye.

After a few more moments, the docking facility faded into the orange evening haze, followed shortly after by Altamira and the island itself. As she watched the land in the distance get consumed by the surrounding sea and dusky sky, Presea felt a strange sense of adventure creeping through her body. It felt just like old times.


	8. The Stars Light up our Targets Part 1

A/N: Major huge apologies for anyone who was waiting for a quicker update. I'm moving down to university at the end of the month so I've been mega busy with that. Really, _really_ sorry! Will try to be _way_ more efficient in the future. Anywho, here's a hefty two chapter update to make up for it. Peace.

-

-

Chapter VIII) The Stars Light Up Our Targets (Part One)

-

"Don't fight shy of adventures; I'd sooner you lived dangerously."

Alexander Dumas, "_The Three Musketeers_."

-

The gentle throbbing of mana engines filled the silent night air as the Dawn Sabre made its way across the ocean towards the mainland – the destination of Mizuho still some distance away. Colette stood on the sparsely populated top deck of the vessel, feeling the cool wind caress her face as she looked up at the stars, held fast in the grip of the inky darkness. The blonde haired girl fiddled idly with one of the beaded bracelets around her wrist as she stifled a small yawn from a non-existent audience. Amazing how, just a few minutes earlier in bed, tiredness had eluded her!

She stretched her arms high above her head, taking one last look at the clear night sky before turning to go back down below deck – only then seeing Rochelle heading towards her location.

"Hi!" Colette greeted the young Felesian with a smile, and tried to stifle another yawn. "What's up? Couldn't you sleep?"

Rochelle shook her head, grinning. "Nah, not really babe," she took position beside the former Chosen, and leant over the railing to look at the dark sea far below the ship "What about you?" The Felesian was smiling wickedly, "Still avoiding the captain?"

"What?" Colette felt her cheeks warm slightly at the comment, "O-oh, no – I couldn't really sleep either." She felt her thoughts drift away for a moment, then smiled. "Isn't it exciting? It's like we're on a big journey!"

"Yeah, soon we'll be at Mizuho…" the Felesian trailed off, her tail twitching slightly. She couldn't tell whether it was because of the tone in the younger girl's voice, but Colette sensed that the young girl seemed sad for some reason.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no babe…not really, it's just..." Rochelle rubbed absently at the clothing covering her upper left arm and paused. "Um…" she sighed. "Oh damn it…no, there _is_ something…wrong. Colette, can I…can I show you something?"

Colette nodded, feeling quite glad that the Felesian was opening up at last. "Sure, what's up?"

Rochelle didn't break her gaze from the horizon. "And…if I show you this…you promise you won't…hate me?"

"What? Of _course_! No-ones going to hate you." The former Chosen sat herself down on the deck and smiled reassuringly at the Felesian. "Hehe, we're friends after all."

Rochelle sat down opposite Colette and looked up at the stars for a few moments. Her eyes were moist and shimmered in the moonlight as she blinked and took a deep breath. Then, keeping her gaze on the wooden floor beneath them, the young girl rolled up the sleeve of her left arm.

Colette gasped, despite herself. Attached to the skin of the Felesian's upper arm was an Exsphere. It was surprising large, the ruby red crystalline structure embedded into a gold coloured border – the whole thing glistening in the silvery light. Despite the Exspheres unusual position, it looked strangely familiar to the young Chosen, but she couldn't think from where.

"Rochelle…you have an Exsphere?"

"Yeah," The Felesian replied, looking fiercely at Colette. "And I don't want to you to say anything to anyone about it, okay?"

"But…why didn't you just tell us?" Colette felt confused at her friend's defensive words.

"Are you _serious_?" Rochelle snapped, looking back at the horizon. "I've _heard_ how people talk about these things, and about those who use them. I _heard_ Lloyd and Regal and…Big Sis too. They seemed really…angry when they were speaking about those who abuse Exspheres. I don't even know how this, this _thing_,got on me…but…they're gonna hate me for it, aren't they? They're not gonna want me around."

Colette didn't know what to say for a second, and during that time Rochelle swallowed and fixed the former Chosen with a teary stare. "…I-I'm sorry babe," she whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled…I –"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Colette interrupted soothingly. "Nobody is going to hate you just because you've got an Exsphere. After all, a lot of us have them ourselves."

"Yeah, I know that – but you guys use them to prevent other people from abusing them. I don't remember but…what if I…was one of these people?" Rochelle looked around as a pair of crewmen walked past and hastily pulled her sleeve back down. "I don't want to lose you guys. You're the only friends I've got."

"And we always will be." Colette smiled at the tearful girl. "I don't think you're a bad person, and I don't think you've ever abused the power of your Exsphere."

"I wish I knew for certain. Maybe…I _should _tell Lloyd and Big Sis…but what if…" Rochelle began pawing at her eyes and looked down at the floor. "It would really help if I could get to this Triela place y'know? All I've got at the moment is the hope that the people there can help me."

Colette thought about the hidden village for a second, then brightened. "Ceiridwen seemed agitated when we asked her, right? Perhaps she had some problems there? She seemed a nice person, I'm sure she will help you if we explain it to her."

"Do you see _everyone_ as a nice person?" Rochelle asked, sounding half-amused and half-irritated.

Colette smiled cheerily, ignoring the sharpness in the Felesian's words. "Well…I think there is goodness in everyone, even bad people. Ceiridwen was friendly enough to us, even though she didn't help us, and I'm sure we could all be friends."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…in a weird kinda way." Rochelle leapt up and bounded forward in a single movement to sit beside the former Chosen. Colette winced slightly at the sudden strength in the young girl's arms as she embraced her in a tight hug. "It's really cool babe, how you can be so positive all the time."

"Ah…no, that's just me. Guess I just don't consider everything realistically."

"Nah, I like that – I really do! Maybe one day I can be more like you." Rochelle leaned gently against Colette as she looked up at the sky before changing the subject in her usual erratic manner. "_Wow_, look at all these stars! Bet you I can count them all before you do!"

"Hehe, you're on!" Colette giggled as she joined the Felesian in staring up, quietly relieved that she had been of some help.

-

"Lloyd look! There are so many stars in the sky!" Presea ran from the door leading out onto the rear of the top deck, awash with excitement. Reaching the railing at the edge of the ship, the pink haired girl peered over at the ocean below them – drinking in the view eagerly despite feeling slightly on edge due to their height.

"Yeah, it's a really clear night." Lloyd replied as he joined her, rubbing his hands together to keep the cool night air at bay. "And look! You can see them all reflected in the water too."

The spectacle certainly was unusual. The clear quality of the star pocked sky was mirrored by the ocean, and the overall effect made it seem that the sky continued far below them as well as above. Presea felt an ecstatic dizziness swell up inside of her at the strange sight. "It feels strange," she whispered. "Like if I fell into it I would fall forever."

She felt Lloyd's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said, sounding slightly amused. "It's pretty amazing though – the stars are really bright!"

"This is true. I wonder if the nature of the environment has some effect of the visibility of the stars," Presea muttered aloud. "I've never seen them this bright on land."

"Too bad the Professor isn't here," laughed the young man. "We probably could've got a lesson off her on the subject."

"That would be good," Presea smiled to herself as she shot Lloyd a sidelong glance. "Although the likelihood of a lesson being wasted on you is high."

"Argh, that was low. Y'know, you're certainly turning into a real joker." He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Shame they're at my expense."

"I guess it is just…" Presea paused, staring intensely at the stars as if they were helping her get her thoughts in order. "…I see the value in humour, but until recently I have always felt I lacked the abilities required to be humorous itself." She leant her head against Lloyd's shoulder, enjoying the close contact. "To that extent…I have changed, correct?" She realised her voice sounded hopeful.

Lloyd grinned. "Sure! You've changed in lots of ways." It was his turn to shoot her a sidelong glance. "Still trying to decide whether it's a good thing though, what with me being the butt of all your jokes."

"My ability with an axe has not changed however," Presea's laugh echoed Lloyd's in the quiet air. "So be nice." The pink haired girl felt a happy warmth flow though her body as she traded comments with the young man. "I have enjoyed myself today. This is an…" she searched for the word. "…Exciting way to travel."

"Yeah, this ship rules!" Lloyd's face creased with a frown. "Too bad its captain is an idiot."

Presea looked at the young man as she considered his words. "Quinn _is_ presumptuous, arrogant and overconfident but you…seem to have taken an intense dislike to him."

"I guess…I'm not quite sure what it is about him." Lloyd shrugged. "He just pisses me off."

Presea smiled encouragingly at her partner. "At least you only need tolerate him for the journey to Mizuho. It is a relatively short time."

"Yeah, not long now." Lloyd squinted as he looked into the distance. "Hey, what's that?"

Presea followed the young man's finger as he pointed to a section of sky nearly directly above their position. At first it looked like a tiny star – albeit an exceptionally bright one - except that it seemed to be coming closer by the second. And it was red.

A few moments later, the red light burned its way through the sky above the ship, splintering the top section of the mast beside them. Lloyd and Presea's open-eyed gaze followed the beam of light as it passed through the sky into the distance – never faltering or changing course once.

"Watch out!" Presea looked up at Lloyd's warning to see the section of mast, which had been sheared off, fall down towards them. The pair leapt aside just in time to avoid the flaming debris as it impacted with the deck – shattering the thin wooden floor easily. Presea pulled aside her loose hair as she looked around to see a second red beam pass by, narrowly missing the rear tower of the Dawn Sabre.

"What _is_ that?" Lloyd shouted above the noise that filled the air – indicating that the ship's mana engines were shifting into full speed.

"Is it…magic?" Presea grabbed hold of the railing as the Dawn Sabre shook violently – beginning to wheel tightly through the air. Another red beam tore through the empty sky the ship previously inhabited, dispersing the thin filmy clouds that had moved in from its absence.

"I don't know – but it can't be good." Lloyd looked about at the smouldering wood and sailcloth as Presea hauled herself off the floor.

"No, Perhaps it would be wise to find the captain." The pink haired girl looked up at the tiny specks of burning ash falling around them. "We should enhance our speed!"

-

Quinn burst through the door of the bridge, trying to force himself awake as he did so. The night helmsman and navigator looked around at his entrance, as did Alwyn – who had been performing the night duties.

"Status?" Quinn asked, looking through the bridge window to witness a thin red beam pass across the deck of his beloved ship. Whatever it was, it _wasn't_ welcome.

"Mana cannons by the look of things," Alwyn replied, bracing himself against the navigation table as the ship continued its sharp turn. "Judging by the quantity of shots, we estimate that there are approximately two hostiles."

Quinn frowned as he searched the sky in front of them, "Two, eh? And there was me thinking we would have a nice, quiet trip. Have we estimated their locations, Vorne?"

"We believe one hostile is directly above our location, and another is 90 degrees west, 500 metres," the navigator replied, plotting out co-ordinates on the map before her. "It's hard to be certain though with all this cloud."

"Okay, well…we will use the cloud to our advantage for now – use it to hide us until we can work out where our adversaries are. Oh, and have Pietro ready some of the smoke shells." Quinn scowled as he continued to scan the sky before him. "If it's not Pirates then our guests have made one or two enemies we don't know about."

-

"Captain Merendez, the Dawn Sabre is attempting to flee and our weapons are still recharging. Shall we pursue?"

Ardell Merendez looked out of the bridge window before him and shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "No, maintain our position above the cloud layer – our old friend Quinn is trying to lead us into it and thus reduce our visibility."

He turned to his second in command, feeling the satisfaction that having the element of surprise gave him. "Contact the _Juniper_ and have them try to flush the Dawn Sabre out towards our location. Make sure our cannons are recharged too." Merendez raised a hand to his cheek, running a finger over the long scar that marred his otherwise flawless, if pale, skin. "You won't be getting away _this_ time, Quinn."

-

"Colette! _Colette_!"

The young lady felt someone shake her by the shoulders as she struggled to open her eyes, her head throbbing violently in pain. The moment her vision swam into focus – revealing the star smattered sky and large tongues of flame caressing the mast and sails above – the former Chosen realised she was lying on her back. She felt something heavy move off her legs, and fought off waves of thick nausea to see Rochelle shifting a large piece of wood. There was concern on the Felesian's face as she threw the debris to one side and ran to kneel beside Colette.

"Colette babe! Are you okay?"

She tried to answer, but the nausea remained, and for a moment she thought she was going to be sick. The ambience of panic surrounded her, but her senses seemed muted – and the sounds of people running back and forth shouting orders was muffled beyond recognition.

"Colette!" Rochelle placed her hand on the former Chosen's brow, wiping it timidly.

Colette took a deep breath before nodding, wincing at the pain inflicted on her by the movement. Rochelle bit her lip, and as the Felesian withdrew her hand, Colette saw it was slick with her blood. The young woman suddenly felt very sick.

"What…what happened?" She tried to sit up, but even greater pain and dizziness consumed her. The former Chosen felt herself shaking as Rochelle gently forced her to lie back down.

"Something's attacking us," replied the Felesian – having to shout over the muffled noise of combat. "This crazy red beam hit the side of ship, and some of the debris fell on you."

Attack? Colette blinked back the dizziness, using the word to focus her thoughts. After a few moments she felt the sickness subside briefly. "What…about Lloyd and Presea?"

"I haven't seen them." Rochelle looked pale and scared, her hair windswept and damp with sweat and, like her clothes, with the former Chosen's blood. "I was gonna go look for them, but I wanted to make sure you were all right. Oh _Colette_, you _are_ okay, aren't you? You…you shouldn't move."

"It's…okay." Colette sat up a little, rolling over so she was on her hands and knees. "I'll be fine – we have to go see if they're all right."

"No, _please_ Colette. You have to stay put. You're…you're cut real bad. I'll go try to find you a doctor – okay?"

At the Felesian's words, Colette raised a shaking hand to her forehead and felt the sticky dampness of blood on her skin, pouring from the wound on her head like a small stream. As she brought the hand down to look at it, she felt the nausea return. The blood, no – _everything_, seemed so bright. Colette watched the blood rain down and puddle on the floor between her outstretched hands.

"Oh…" she managed, before the dizziness took over, causing the young lady to fall to the ground as she momentarily blacked out.

"_Colette_!" She felt Rochelle drop down beside her, but her eyelids were too heavy to open. Colette allowed herself to be rolled onto her back by the Felesian, who addressed her in a trembling voice.

"Okay…I'm…I'm going to do something that might help you, okay? Then I'm going to get you a doctor. D-don't…don't open your eyes until I say so."

Colette heard the words but had trouble interpreting them. She felt her head loll one way then the other as Rochelle placed her hands on the wound. The former Chosen didn't know what the Felesian was doing, but felt a cool sensation envelop her forehead – the pain and dizziness receding slightly.

"O-okay, can you open you're eyes? I'm going to try and bandage the wound."

Colette's eyelids parted slightly and, through blurry vision, she could see the young girl rip a section of her sleeve away to use as a makeshift bandage.

"_Please_ stay here babe," Rochelle pleaded, ducking instinctively as a red beam crackled through the air far away from the Dawn Sabre. "I'll find Lloyd and Presea okay? _And_ you a doctor. I won't let you down."

Colette nodded, only dimly hearing the young girl's words and trying to fight off the urge to slip into a welcome unconsciousness.

-

Presea's lungs were bursting as she dashed through the ship, one deck below surface level. Dodging nimbly past organising crew members, she followed Lloyd towards the bridge. Although the destructive beams of red light had ceased temporarily, their legacy remained – a tightly suppressed panic rippling through the decks of the Dawn Sabre.

"Lloyd, we need to take the right turn up ahead," she shouted – the words triggering memories of the Altamira race from not so long ago. Given the current situation, Presea wished she was back there again.

Running up the stairway to the bridge, she joined Lloyd to burst through into the busy room.

"What's happening?" Asked the young man, gasping for breath.

Quinn, looking much more serious than before, remained facing the vast window. "Pirates."

"What?" Presea had heard many rumours of the criminals who now stalked the skies as well as the seas, but she was nevertheless amazed at such a prospect.

"The Cala Sinestre most likely. A pirate organisation," replied Vorne without looking up from her charts. "They are, in fact, the largest and most powerful of all the pirate groups currently in operation."

"Damn," Lloyd scratched his head. "What do they want with us?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Quinn looked round, his eyes narrowing in thought. "They target ships carrying Exspheres, so it could be that. Or, more likely, they just don't want us to reach our destination."

_Mizuho_. Presea looked out of the window. "The attacks have ceased. Have they left the area?"

"Unlikely," Alwyn looked across at Presea, and a good-natured smile formed on his lips. "More likely than not they're just waiting for us to leave the safety of the thick cloud cover."

A thought came to Presea at those words. Surely it would be a waste of time and resources to have more than one ship simply waiting for them to emerge from cover?

The pink haired girl looked at Quinn. "Unless there is more than one hostile," she offered. "Would it not make sense for them to try and chase us out of the cover in the direction of more of their forces?"

"She's got a point, Captain," added Vorne. "We estimated at _least_ two ships."

Quinn's brow furrowed. "It _is_ the most likely manoeuvre – unless, of course, it is the tactic that they want us to _think_ they will use." The captain paused, idly flicking a strand of hair as he worked out the possibilities. "Ah, the hell with it. Pietro has loaded the smoke shells, right? Set a routine patrol course within the cloud layer – if they _are_ sending a ship in to look for us then we can at least surprise them by coming for them first."

"Uh…right…" Lloyd frowned.

"Hey, have a little confidence in your captain!" Quinn laughed as he walked over to the window. "We'll be fine – the Dawn Sabre is a tough ol' ship." His face remained impassive as he surveyed the ravaged deck below. "Hey Alwyn, get Ceiridwen and her boys to repair some of that damage on top deck."

"Aye Captain." The elf turned to relay the order. " She'll just _love_ that."

-

Rochelle leapt over a hole in the deck, using a section of rigging to aid her in clearing the still-burning gap. The wind buffeted hard against her face and she brushed her rebellious hair away from her eyes, glanced hurriedly at the numerous figures running about on deck. Not _one_ of them looked like a doctor.

Suddenly, the clouds to the left of the Dawn Sabre parted, the thin vapours swirling like a vortex as the slim hull of another ship moved steadily forwards towards its location. A small whine began to fill the air as a number of red lights began to glow in the many portholes on the approaching vessel. Rochelle noticed they were the same colour as before and, putting two and two together, realised that they were weapons ready to fire.

-

"Captain! Ship approaching. It looks like the Juniper, sir!"

The warning had been entirely unnecessary, for Quinn could see the ship heading towards them through the bridge window. He also saw it was about to fire.

Grabbing hold of the communications pipe, Quinn flicked the switch to the Munitions Hold.

"Pietro, open fire with our smoke shells and have the mana cannons ready to fire. Levell, get ready to turn hard to port the moment our ship fires."

The ship rocked slightly as the first barrage of mana beams from the Juniper flew by, several of them hitting their target and smashing into the front of the Dawn Sabre. Quinn winced as wood and flames joined together in a destructive dance – his beloved ship shuddering under the barrage. A few seconds later, a round of shells was launched from the Dawn Sabre – and Levell, the night helmsman, quickly guided the vessel in the direction specified by his captain. The Dawn Sabre rotated on the spot as large quantities of thick grey smoke erupted across the clouds, the ship turning so that one side was facing the Juniper.

Judging by the row of glowing mana balls forming, the enemy was readying their cannons to fire again. Quinn grabbed the communicator, hoping that the Dawn Sabre's weapons were ready.

"Pietro, fire at will."

-

A series of high-pitched whines culminated in a thunderous roar of energy as the Dawn Sabre mana cannons unleashed their wrath on the smoke screen – and the Juniper within. Colette came dizzyingly to her senses as the deck shook violently with the ship's discharges. Steadying herself using the mast she had been sitting against, Colette climbed to her feet – the young girl's head still swimming as she looked across at the thick smoke cloud beside the ship.

The billowing grey substance swirled as more mana beams pierced it. A bright tint began filtering through the smoke, causing it to glow red, yellow and orange from the flames that appeared to be bursting forth from the mass. As she tried to stop her mind from losing itself in the vast, star studded sky, the former Chosen saw several, desperate looking, beams of red mana shoot from the smoke towards the Dawn Sabre, but the majority of them missed the turning vessel. Quinn's ship unleashed its own volley in reply, and the sound of explosions sounded from within the thinning smoke blanket. Squinting, Colette could make out the silhouette of a vessel in serious trouble – flames billowing from it in all directions as it began to lose height.

-

"Captain Merendez, we are receiving word that the Juniper has suffered significant damage, and is unable to sustain flight."

Ardell smiled cruelly at his vice-captain. "It is of no concern – the Juniper has served its purpose. It would never have been victorious against the Dawn Sabre in the current conditions, but at least it has revealed our opponent's whereabouts, correct? Fire all mana cannons at our opponent and bring us in close. When we are within range, have the Locusts attack." The captain sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his long, silky black hair. "This time, show them _no_ quarter."

-

Vorne turned to look at the captain, her young but experienced face unable to hide her jubilation. "Captain! The Juniper is retreating! It looks heavily damaged."

Quinn grinned at Lloyd, "See? Have a little faith next time, okay?" The brown haired man turned to take his seat, looking relieved despite his outward confidence. "Alwyn, any news on the other ship?"

Before the elf could reply, the Dawn Sabre was rocked by a series of blasts as numerous beams of mana hurtled downwards, spearing through the top deck of the ship and shattering another mast. Quinn swore viciously as his vessel lurched sideways, sending numerous charts, books and other utensils crashing to the floor.

Presea grabbed hold of a table to steady herself and looked out the window. "Our assailant appears to be above us."

"I knew that." Quinn looked slightly irritated as he picked himself up off the floor. "Emergency manoeuvres," he shouted, picking up his hat. "We're a sitting duck here."

"Locust's approaching," shouted Alwyn, who had managed to remain on his feet throughout the barrage. "Lot's of 'em."

"Bastards," Quinn massaged his brow. "Though I can't say I'm surprised. Launch our own vessels, the Halberds – but make sure they stay close to the ship. We haven't got nearly enough pilots to cope without the support of the Sabre." He looked wearily across at Lloyd and Presea. "Don't suppose either of you two can pilot a small, single man, ship?"

"Yes," replied Lloyd hastily, and once again Presea could feel the atmosphere in the room grow tense. Looking quickly about, she realised she wasn't the only one as Alwyn met her gaze. The elf smiled and rolled his eyes.

Quinn stared at Lloyd for a moment, as if he was assessing him. "Learn not to be so reckless, kid." But the captain nodded. "Well, we're pretty desperate for pilots so I guess you'll do – Vorne, go take our young firebrand down to the launch bay and get one of the other pilots to show him the ropes." He turned his gaze to Presea. "What about you little miss?"

Presea felt very self-conscious as everyone's gaze fell on her.

"…I have had little experience with piloting vessels of any size, so I do not think I would be of much help. Plus, with my arm still slightly injured, I would be performing at a much lower capacity than usual." The pink haired girl looked to Lloyd for reassurance, feeling slightly useless.

The young man's eyes met hers and he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it Presea. It'll be fine."

Presea looked across at the window, seeing a large amount of vessels, each no bigger than a Rheaird, bearing down on the Dawn Sabre – the tiny flecks of light making them look like moving stars. Watching them all advancing made her very nervous about Lloyd's safety, and she looked up at him – feeling slightly nauseous.

"You will…be careful, right? Minimise any reckless activity and…come back."

Lloyd laughed, but the pink haired girl could tell it was his way of reassuring her. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. You make sure that there's a ship left to come back to, right?"

Presea smiled, still feeling her stomach turning in nervous knots. "I will do my best."

"Hmph, will ya listen to the kid?" Quinn looked across at Alwyn as Lloyd left with the navigator – scowling in mock irritation. "Can pilot a ship and he thinks he knows it all. Well, lets move then people. Presea, my little darling, you can take over from Vorne while she's gone." The Captain brushed a lock of hair aside and winked at the pink haired girl. "Don't worry, it'll be a breeze."

Presea looked at all the charts and maps and blinked. "A-affirmative."

-

The top deck was in ruins after the recent assault from above – small flames running loose around gaping holes in the deck and up the wooden structures. Rochelle steadied herself as the ship shook again, its mana cannons firing upwards at an unseen target. The Felesian found her gaze staring up at where the beams vanished from sight through the clouds, and had to force herself to tear it back down to deck level. Smoke irritated her reddening eyes as she scanned the people running about, but she _still _couldn't find anyone that looked like they could help Colette.

The Felesian sighed and continued her dash across the surface of the vessel, her lungs feeling as though they would burst at any second. Fear sustained her, lending stamina to her weakening body, but it was the well being of her companion that forced her to continue on, even as more beams of mana struck the ground around her – sending pillars of flames and smoke spiralling upwards.

The young girl heard a low groan as she leapt past a smouldering pile of debris near one of the destroyed masts. She paused for a moment, her ears twitching as she tried to work out if it had been real or not before it happened again – slightly louder this time. Bounding over to the pile, Rochelle gingerly lifted some of the lighter pieces and saw the injured form of Ceiridwen lying underneath. Both surprise and concern propelled Rochelle into action, and she tore away the remaining debris and rolled the older Felesian onto her side.

Ceiridwen coughed and opened her eyes weakly as she was moved, wincing slightly as Rochelle checked the wounds on her legs and side.

"Heh…didn't expect…to be rescued by you…" she whispered, coughing again.

"You kidding?" Rochelle closed her eyes and shook her head. "You can be a selfish jerk all you want, but me? Well, I'm a nice girl and I'll help you regardless." She remembered Colette's words earlier, and realised she was being a little harsh – so she tried to soften her remark with a warm smile. " 'Sides, if I don't save you, how are you going to tell me how to get to Triela?"

Ceiridwen blinked, her eyes heavily glazed. "What…?"

Rochelle flicked her tail and shrugged, "Ah, don't worry – I'll win you round…someday." The Felesian turned at what sounded like large numbers of Rheairds flying though the air. It took a few moments for her eyes to come to terms with what they were seeing – numerous small ships bearing down on their ship, and a fair few leaving the Dawn Sabre to intercept. The whole event was becoming both extremely confusing _and_ exciting, and the young girl took her mind of the conflict as best she could by making sure Ceiridwen was all right.

The weakening wood of the deck creaked slightly beneath them, and Rochelle's ears twitched as she assessed the situation.

"I can't leave you here missy," she said. "Let me try and get you back to where Colette is, okay? At least the doctor can treat you both at the same time."

When I _find_ one that is, she added silently.

-

"The locusts have engaged the enemy, Captain," reported Merendez's second in command. "The Dawn Sabre appears to be providing limited support to its small ships."

Merendez nodded, not taking his eyes from the view of the battle the bridge window afforded. "Either Quinn is laying some kind of trap we haven't picked up on, or he is not on form today. Oh well, ready the boarding hooks and take us down to engage them."

-

Lloyd jerked at the controls of his vessel and the craft responded instantly, narrowly avoiding the small blasts of mana from the attacking locusts. The small ship, though enclosed, responded similarly to a Rheaird – albeit much more sensitive. The young man tried to target a Locust, but his mastery of the firing system was still low, and his shot missed the mark completely.

Thin clouds whipped by as Lloyd turned the vessel around, once again just dodging a well-aimed shot. The young man gritted his teeth. This was going to be tough.

-

"Captain, early reports indicate that enemy locusts suffered significant losses during the first attack wave. Our own ships have also sustained fairly heavy casualties.

Presea shuddered at Vorne's words and looked up at the young navigator. "Excuse me…but does the report specify _which_ vessels have been lost?"

Vorne shook her head but smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid not, but…don't worry – your partner seemed to get the hang of the Halberd quite quickly. I imagine he's fine."

"Indeed," Quinn looked down at Presea. "A rather feisty character, and reckless to the point of carelessness…but he's got guts. I hear Lady Luck admires that."

The pink haired girl nodded, and looked down at the floor – feeling only slightly reassured. Please let them be right, she thought.

"Captain, _look_!"

The helmsman's cry broke Presea from her thoughts, and she joined Quinn in looking through the window. Above their position, a black ship the size of the Dawn Sabre split the clouds wide open as it descended towards them.

Vorne squinted at the sight. "That's…the _Aria_."

Presea felt ill at ease not knowing what was going on. "The…Aria?"

The navigated nodded, looking concerned. "Yeah, the second biggest ship in the Cala Sinestre fleet. Its captain is Ardell Merendez, an old _friend_."

Quinn shook his head, unable to hide his irritation. "So, Zao's sending his right hand man after us." He turned to look at the pink haired girl. "Knowing Merendez, he will try to board us. This will hopefully work in our favour – although I'm thinking it might get a little rough. I hope your friends are somewhere safe."

_Rochelle and Colette_! Presea realised with a surge of panic that she had no idea where her friends were. She hadn't seen them since before the attack, and anything could have happened…

She shook her head, turning to leave the bridge. "I am going to look for them," she said, remembering that she'd first have to detour to the guest room to retrieve her axe.

Quinn looked at the young woman and nodded. "…Understood. Alwyn, you have the bridge."

The elf smiled knowingly, "Yeah, sure. Same as always eh? Pretty damsel in distress and all that!"

"N-no, it's not that at all." Quinn shook his head as he straightened his hat. "If fighting breaks out then I don't want any non combat personal getting in the way. Besides, Merendez might be leading the boarding party."

"You are…coming too then?" Presea felt very restless just standing around now her friends' safety was in question, and she wanted to hurry. "We should maximise our speed."

"Sure, sure. Alwyn, have Pietro ready the non mana cannons but don't have them on display until we're ready to fire. Oh, and get Lowell to activate the mana nullifier – but make sure he filters it right, so that only the weapon systems in the area of effect are affected."

Alwyn laughed quietly and pointed to the door. "Quinn. I got it. Now get outta here!"

The ship shook a little as the first of the mooring ropes fired down from the Aria, breaking through the top deck and attaching themselves to the Dawn Sabre. Quinn took one last look before leaving the bridge. Whatever happened, it was going to be close.

-

"Crap!" Rochelle stared wide-eyed at the large spike of metal that had suddenly buried itself into the deck beside her. There was a clicking sound, and the rope attacked to the top of the spike became taunt, and the huge vessel that had appeared through the clouds above them started to descend rapidly.

Several other of these spikes had found their way onto the top deck of the Dawn Sabre and Rochelle looked up to see what looked like figures – attached to the ropes by their belts – sliding down towards Quinn's ship.

This isn't good, she thought, resting the now unconscious Ceiridwen against what was left of the mast next to her. Beside the pink haired Felesian, Colette was still struggling with staying upright, although she tried to help settle Ceiridwen as best she could.

"I don't like the look of this," she said, staring up at the descending invaders.

Rochelle watched the former Chosen pick up a long piece of wood, and wished she had kept her bow with her – although it probably wouldn't be too useful in the current situation. "We'll get killed if we stay here."

"Why? We haven't done anything to them!" Colette looked deathly pale, but she appeared as though she was fighting off her tiring mind successfully. "Um…can you carry Ceiridwen? We can try and make our way to the bridge or below deck. If anyone…attacks us, I can try to hold them off."

Rochelle looked dryly at the makeshift weapon Colette was holding. "What, with a crappy piece of wood?"

Colette laughed a little, and it slightly disturbed Rochelle that her friend could find humour even in this particularly bleak situation. She must have hit her head bad, thought the Felesian.

"Well…I might get lucky? Here, see…oops." The former Chosen gave the wood a test swing but lost her footing on the damaged deck and the weapon flew from her grasp. Rochelle watched the wood as it sailed through the air and struck the broken section of the nearby mast. A large metal pole was jolted loose from the impact and dropped down onto the deck below, severing through the mooring rope attached to the metal spike. No longer attached to the Dawn Sabre, the rope swung violently in the wind and, a few seconds later, four of the invaders were shaken loose – falling past the ship and disappearing into the clouds below.

Rochelle stared blankly at Colette. "Um…"

"Oh no," The chosen stumbled to the railing to look over the edge. "I hope there's water below to break their fall."

"…I don't think that's going to help much, babe." The Felesian knelt down to examine Ceiridwen. "Hey, she doesn't look too good – and neither do you! Come on, we better get outta here."

-

Lloyd pressed the button to fire for the third time but there was _still_ no response. Looking round the best he could at such high speeds, the young man noticed that all of the other ships seemed to be having similar problems, and he wondered what was going on.

As if in response to his unvoiced question, the communicator in his vessel crackled into life.

"Attention all Dawn Sabre craft, this is vice-captain Alwyn speaking. The anti-mana field has now gone up, rendering all mana weapons useless. Use the newly installed green button beside the rearming one to switch to the shell cannons. This presents us with an advantage over our opponents, as they are not fielding non-mana weapons – although the cannons _do_ have limited ammunition, so use them wisely. That is all."

Lloyd found the green button and thumbed it, guiding his vessel around to rejoin the, now one-sided, battle.

-

Presea felt her lungs reach bursting point as she dashed up the corridor leading to top deck, Quinn right behind her. Neither Colette or Rochelle had been in the guest rooms and she was feeling very concerned about their welfare. The axe felt heavier than normal and her injured arm struggled with the weight of the weapon.

As she neared the door, it flew open and two young men entered. Given the name _pirates_, Presea had been expecting some kind of obvious give-away in their physical appearance or clothing, but the only way she knew the men were hostile was by their drawn swords and fierce expressions.

The pink haired girl continued to run, sweeping her axe sluggishly up in a wide arc in front of her. The first man in, clearly surprised, tried to parry but Presea's weapon smashed cleanly through his, and embedded itself in him with a sickening thud. The second man tried to respond, blocking two of Quinn's thrusts before the captain's sword found his chest. Neither Presea nor Quinn faltered during the exchange, leaving the bodies behind as they emerged onto the top deck of the ship.

Presea surveyed the area, pausing for the first time since leaving the bridge to catch her breath. The cool night air roared ferociously around the vessel, and the pink haired girl inhaled it deeply – feeling the wind refresh her a little. The deck was a sea of carnage – the crew of the Dawn Sabre trying to hold off the invading pirates from the enormous ship above.

"Bastards. Merendez is going to pay for this." Quinn's jaw looked tense as he glanced around the deck – as if he was clenching it or grinding his teeth in fury at the situation. "Can you see them?"

"Negative, though the combat is making identification difficult." Presea found herself staring up at the sky whenever a small vessel flew past, wandering if it was Lloyd.

Wandering if he was even still alive.

There is nothing you can do at the present time that will of any help, the rational part of her brain told her. Presea closed her eyes, accepting the statement grudgingly, and lowered her gaze.

"We should make our way to the far end of the deck, to see if they are there," she said flatly, massaging her sore arm.

"Yeah…" Quinn was frowning at her. "Uh, you _sure_ you're going to be okay?" The brown haired man pointed at her arm. "That really doesn't look too good you know."

"It…was damaged yesterday, but it will be fine. At present my abilities are impaired by around 35, but it will get worse the more time we waste not looking."

"…Right…" Quinn looked as though he was going to object, but didn't. "Don't take any risks though – If it gets too bad then you're going to the sick bay, right? Now, let's go."

-

"Would somebody like to explain to me what is happening?" Ardell watched the battle with growing unease at the amount of time that was passing without any clear sign of victory.

He didn't like unease.

"Sir…it looks as though something is affecting all mana weapons in the area. We and our locusts cannot fire our cannons, but neither can the Dawn Sabre and her ships."

"What is causing such a phenomena?" Ardell didn't know why he was asking – he already knew the answer and found himself biting his lip with fury. _Quinn_.

"We are not sure sir." The vice-captain's voice shook as he replied to the question. "But our locusts are suffering heavy losses, and two, no _three_, of the seven mooring ropes have been severed. It…it seems that the Dawn Sabre's Halberds are still able to fire."

This was _not_ going as planned. Ardell paced the bridge, his brow furrowed. "Have the locusts withdraw then!" He snapped. "Zao will have my head if we suffer any more casualties. Fire more mooring ropes, and see if you can find out what's affecting our weapons."

-

Rochelle leapt back to avoid the sword thrust of the pirate attacking her, and hung by her tail from a low section of the mast. Her opponent swung again – leaving himself wide open, and she dropped down onto him – scratching fiercely at his face with her sharp claws.

The pirate cursed and swatted her away, his blow catching the Felesian hard on her jaw. Rochelle tasted blood as she leapt backwards to crouch protectively over Ceiridwen's unconscious form – dropping on all fours with a low hiss. It was an aggressive display, but it failed to take away the terrible fear she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Rochelle noticed that Colette was also under attack by the invaders, using her wings to add more speed and movement to her evasions, using what limited offensive magic she possessed to take the pirates out of action. But there were so many, and Rochelle could tell that her friend didn't have much strength left in her.

Spurred on by desperation, the Felesian leapt aside from her opponent's attack, kicking out at him as she did so. The pirate was ready for her attack though, and avoided it easily. He laughed as he cuffed the young girl round the head, sending her sprawling across the floor with a cry. Rochelle clambered back up on her hands and knees, looking around to see the man's sword bearing down at her.

This can't be happening, she told herself – screwing her eyes shut. _Big Sis_!

Rochelle's eyes jerked open at the sound of metal on metal and she saw Presea stood between herself and the pirate – their weapons locked together. The pink haired girl cried out some kind of invocation as she pulled her axe to one side – disarming the pirate easily. Rochelle thought Presea would have just disabled the man and moved on, but she was horrified to see her Big Sis continue to sweep the axe in a circular motion. The blade, now glowing with tiny orange flames, made contact with the man's left hip – slicing through his body as if it was made of paper and emerging from just under his right shoulder.

A large spray of the man's blood caught Rochelle in the face, and she screamed at the sudden violence of the act. Falling over herself to get away, the Felesian couldn't tear her eyes from what was left of her attacker. His blood was forming in puddles on the deck, running down the wood towards her.

Rochelle watched the crimson stream glitter in the soft moonlight as it flowed around her boots, and touched it gently with a shaking finger. It was _warm_, and smelled strongly. She looked back at the body, realising that the guy really _was_ dead.

A wave of nausea flooded through Rochelle and she ran to the side of the ship, heaving and retching – being sick until she collapsed limply against the rails, coughing weakly.

"Rochelle…you are unharmed?"

The young girl felt Presea's arms wrap round her tightly, and she wanted to turn around – wanted to be embraced. But as relieved as she felt, the fear remained. Big Sis, she thought. Why was it so easy for you to…kill that guy? Why didn't you even blink? Or hesitate?

The Felesian felt her tail twitch and she nodded her head, still facing the horizon. "…Yeah." A thought came to her then. "Your axe was glowing…was that from your Exsphere?"

"What?" Presea's arms dropped away and Rochelle began to feel very cold all of a sudden. There was silence for a few moments – save for the sounds of combat. "…Yes. It was."

I knew it. Rochelle nodded. "Then they…they really are bad."

"I do not understand."

The Felesian's body surged with a sudden anger – like nothing she had ever felt before – and she spun round on Presea – her tail lashing the air furiously.

"Oh, don't give me that! Look!" Rochelle pointed at the body of the pirate, trying to ignore Colette, Quinn, and everyone else who were fighting. "Look what you did to him! Look what your _damn_ Exsphere did!"

Presea followed the young girl's gaze, looking confused. "I…took his life to stop him from taking yours."

"_Shut up!_ That's not what I mean!" Rochelle was too furious to pause and wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "Your Exsphere…"

"I would have terminated the invader with or without my Exsphere." Presea moved to place a hand on Rochelle's shoulder, but the Felesian swatted it away.

"You don't know that! It didn't…it didn't even _bother_ you one bit did it? Grandpa was right – they _are_ bad!" She pushed Presea back a step. "Look what yours made you do! I…don't want to be like that – I don't want to be like _you_!"

"Rochelle…" The pink haired girl looked really hurt, but Rochelle couldn't shake her anger.

"…Is everything all right?"

Rochelle turned to see Quinn and Colette approaching, the latter looking very worried.

"Fine," she replied – wiping her eyes and kneeling down beside Ceiridwen. "She needs a doctor. I'll take her – I'm not gonna be much use out _here_, that's for sure." The latter part she aimed at Presea, her anger forming a perverse satisfaction as she saw the remark hit home with devastating effect.

Quinn knelt down beside Ceiridwen, checking her wounds. "Damn it, those bastards! Hang in there lass." The brown haired man looked up at Rochelle. "You going to be all right taking her? You know where the medical bay is?"

"Sure. I'll find it." Rochelle avoided looking at Presea, the beginnings of guilt and shame filtering through her anger. She slung one of Ceiridwen's arms over her shoulder and set off down the ship. The sounds of combat were intense, but failed to cover Colette's voice as the former Chosen uttered the sentence that would haunt the Felesian for a very long time.

"Presea…what happened? Why are you crying?"


	9. The Stars Light up our Targets Part 2

Chapter IX) The Stars Light Up Our Targets (Part Two)

-

"How strange, how compelling a pain; to cause injury to a loved one."

Jacqueline Carey, "_Kushiel's Chosen_"

-

Alwyn jumped at the sudden crackle of the communicator as it sparked into life. Ignoring Vorne's amused giggle, the elf listened intently as Pietro's voice filtered through.

"Sir, the preparations have been made. We're ready to haul out the old cannons whenever you give the order."

Alwyn nodded. "Understood. I'll inform the captain."

"That's if he can drag himself away from his gallant duties," Vorne muttered sourly. "I mean, _honestly_…"

"Well, _somebody_ sounds jealous," replied Alwyn, glad for an opportunity to get one over on the young navigator.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm a real green eyed monster." Vorne sighed. "_You _know what he's like with a new female face – especially if it's an _attractive_ one. I just feel sorry for the girl."

"I don't know…" The elf smiled as he checked the instrument panel in front of him. "Don't you think he seems…different this time?"

Vorne yawned. "Maybe. Time will tell."

Alwyn chuckled as he thumbed the communication device. "Captain, are you there? This is the bridge. The cannon's are prepped and ready to go."

The sounds of battle roared through the device before Quinn's panting voice could be heard.

"…Right, get us level with the Aria…have Pietro roll out the cannons as we ascend. Damn…hold on for a second." The sound of metal on metal and a scream followed. "…Right, when we're level, let them have it. We'll sever the ropes this end – the invading party are already being beaten back."

Alwyn nodded, wondering why he did that in response to a disembodied voice. "You got it. Have fun now. Out." The elf looked at the helmsman. "You heard the Captain, let's give Merendez a little surprise."

-

Presea dispatched another pirate and looked around, feeling exhausted. Her arm hurt a lot now, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep wielding the axe. It wasn't just that though. Despite fighting, she couldn't get Rochelle's words out of her head. The pink haired girl was confused at the range of emotions the exchange had generated within in her. There still seemed to be so much regarding feelings that she didn't understand – like how such confusing words had brought tears to her eyes.

Trying to focus her mind on the dwindling battle, Presea saw Colette, who looked terrible, land beside a mast and collapse to her knees. The former Chosen had blood streaming from a wound in her head, and another on her arm, and was gasping for breath – looking completely dazed. The pink haired girl ran over to her friend, dropping her axe as she checked the wounds.

"Colette, are you okay?

Colette looked up, her eyes heavily glazed. "Presea? Yeah, I'm okay…just a little tired, that's…all…"

She fell forward and Presea winced in pain as she caught the blonde haired girl in her arms.

"Fighting on will only aggravate your wounds – you should preserve your strength," she whispered, her stomach sick with concern. "The cut on your head is deep."

"…Yeah…it hurts a little, but not as much as before…"

Quinn ran over, sheathing his sword. "The pirates are falling back." He knelt beside Colette. "How are you feeling."

The blonde haired girl smiled weakly. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but…there's others that are worse off than me. Some…died, so I…can't really complain."

"Man, are you _always_ this selfless?" Quinn slowly, _delicately_, placed a hand on the former Chosen's cheek; tenderly brushing aside the few strands of hair, matted with blood, to get a better look at the wound on her head.

Presea realised she was staring far too intensely at the pair and averted her gaze, feeling uncomfortable – as if she was interrupting something. The look on Quinn's face, the way he moved and acted – it seemed so sincere and so _different _to how he normally was. The pink haired girl found herself, despite her own concerns for Colette's health, moving aside to give them space.

"It looks as though someone's already tried to heal the wound through magic or something. It's not as bad as it could be," he was smiling softly. "So…is this how far you'll go to avoid taking me up on my invitation?"

Colette returned the smile, her eyes losing some of the earlier sheen to them. "I'm sorry…I didn't –"

"Ssh." Quinn looked around as the Dawn Sabre shook, the ship beginning to ascend. "It was a joke, though I guess it was probably in bad taste."

Colette didn't say anything for a moment, then shook her head – wincing slightly at the pain. "It wasn't…but…you know, if you wanted…um, you could always give me another invitation…though maybe on the ground this time."

He laughed, "Yeah…sounds like a plan." Their gaze met and held for a few moments before they both realised and snapped out of it. Quinn shook his head and laughed. "Now rest up for a moment, okay? There's just one thing left to do before we can carry on to Mizuho." Quinn got to his feet and looked across at Presea, a rosy tint in his cheeks as he wiped his brow. "It's time to take care of the Aria. We need to sever the remaining mooring ropes whilst my crew holds off the pirates. I'll make sure the ones near the bridge come down, and you can take out the ones this end. What d'ya think? Is your arm up to a bit more action?"

Presea nodded, though she felt far from confidant. "I will do my best."

-

"Okay people, time to disengage and return to the ship. We're about to kick some pirate ass." Alwyn's voice sounded cheerful as it crackled through the communicator. Lloyd began to steer the ship around to head back to the Dawn Sabre, firing off a warning shot or two at any vessel that came too close. Although he had dealt some damaging blows to the enemy ships, he had refrained from firing directly at them when they weren't able to fire back. It didn't seem…fair.

-

Rochelle struggled as she supported Ceiridwen through the doorway into the busy medical bay, the effort required in carrying the older Felesian successfully taking her mind off feeling wretched. Bodies in various stages of life and death littered the beds and floor of the room, and the severely overwhelmed staff hurried about, performing their various duties.

A tall female elf looked absently in her direction. "And so our resident Felesian joins the ever crowded battlefield between life and death."

"What?" Rochelle blinked. "Yeah, she's injured bad – you gotta help her."

"I am required to help everyone that comes through those doors. But there are those worse off than our esteemed engineer. Find a spare space on the floor for her and someone will get to her."

"That's not good enough," growled the Felesian, frustrated enough without having the addition of the elf's coldness.

"It will have to be," she replied calmly. "I can tell you now, as I'm in charge here, that we are woefully understaffed for this kind of situation. Needless to say, we will try our best, but Ceiridwen is just one of many injured people in this room – no more or less important than anyone else."

"Understaffed?" Rochelle snapped, then looked round the room. The elf _did_ have a valid point, as much as it annoyed her to concede it. These injured people probably had friends too, and family. Through the heavy mist of frustration, an idea formed in the young Felesian's head, although she was extremely reluctant to voice it. She had already helped Colette that way, but if she did it now then there would be no hiding it. Everyone, including Big Sis and Lloyd, would know - but then, it was probably the only way.

_Big Sis_. Rochelle let her thoughts wonder, feeling absolutely ashamed at her actions. I bet she hates me know, she thought glumly. And Colette too. I bet Presea told her what happened.

She sighed. "…I can…help you, I think."

The elf raised her eyebrows. "How? You do not look like a qualified doctor."

"No but I…I have _this_." She rolled up her tattered sleeve to reveal the Exsphere.

"Is that? I see…you have an Exsphere. And this allows you to…?"

"I can heal…kinda." Rochelle paused, feeling her cheeks flush. "I'm not too good because I haven't really used it that often…but I can probably help with minor things if that frees up some of your staff."

"Every little helps," the elf replied, holding out a hand. "I'm Esther. Welcome to the team. Now…" she paused, then sighed and shook her head. "…Oh, I swear my conscience will be the death of me. Lets have a look at your friend then."

-

"Captain Merendez! The last of the mooring ropes have been severed. The Dawn Sabre is ascending to our position."

"Evasive manoeuvres." Ardell cursed, banging his fist on the arm of his chair. "Take us up quickly – whatever Quinn is doing, I _don't_ want him to pull it off!"

"Ascending." The helmsman looked around in alarm. "Captain! The Dawn Sabre is moving at a faster rate than we are. It must have been charging its engines while it was stationary. It will be alongside us in under half a minute."

"What is the fool up to? Whatever is causing the mana guns to stop working is still active right? So he can't fire either." Ardell rose from his seat and walked to the bridge window, seeing his opponent's ship moving up through the cloud alongside them. "Ready the cannons – if he _is _responsible for this, and he shuts it down, then I want to be ready to fire."

"Affirmative." The vice-captain squinted out the window. "Captain, what is that movement on board the Dawn Sabre? It…looks as though they are moving the mana cannons away from the portholes."

-

"Alwyn?"

The elf thumbed down on the communicator. "Yes, Captain?"

"The ropes have been severed. Time to let those bastards have it."

"Aye sir." Alwyn switched channels. "Okay Pietro. Let's make these shots count. Fire at will."

-

"Captain…the mana weapons on board the Dawn Sabre have…t-they have been replaced with regular cannons."

Ardell's eyes widened. "What?"

"_Old_ cannons, like on boats, sir. They don't _need_ any mana to operate, and at this range they –"

Merendez didn't need to hear any more. He knew what damage could occur and at such close range there would be no time to avoid the attack.

"Bastard," he muttered, slumping back down in his chair.

-

Just before he guided his ship into the hanger of the Dawn Sabre, Lloyd caught a glimpse of the spectacle that would stay etched in his mind for a long time afterwards.

Accompanied by a deafening serious of bangs, the Dawn Sabre unleashed round after round of cannon fire into the pirate ship, the balls smashing through the hull and mana engines alike – shattering the vessel and sending flaming debris arcing across the sky.

As the enemy ship began to descend – a mass of gaping holes, flames and smoke – the clouds began to move in to conceal it, tinting yellow and red as they did so. Beyond their cover, all that could be heard was a series as explosions as the mana engine and weapons ignited and exploded.

Lloyd exhaled, only then realising that he had been holding his breath. Somehow, they had made it.

-

Presea, unaware that she had been sharing the same sight as Lloyd, slumped against the mast beside Colette – her face warm from the scorching air that had come from the exploding ship.

"The Aria has been eliminated," she informed her friend. "It is an enormous relief…I think my energies have been thoroughly depleted." She watched the crew of the Dawn Sabre mop up the remainder of the pirates, whose will to fight had been lost with their ship.

"Yeah, I'm beat too." Colette shifted a little to look at her friend. Her eyes had taken on that sickly gleam again, and Presea was worried that the blonde haired girl was about to fall unconscious. She tried to change the subject matter into something that would encourage a reply, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic that popped into her head.

"Try to remain in good health," she said. "You…ah…don't want to miss your rescheduled date with Quinn."

Colette's sudden blush contrasted heavily with the rest of her pale face. "Ah! It…it's not a date."

"Strange. Is it just a meeting between friends then? It is just…the way he acted when he was checking your wound seemed very…intimate. Was I mistaken?"

"Uh…um…I don't know. Maybe?"

Presea found herself smiling – thinking that, for once, she probably wasn't. "I see…"

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Colette shifted position again. "Presea…it was…nice though. The way he was, it…"

"…Made your stomach flutter." Presea finished her friend's sentence, fully understanding _that_ particular feeling.

"Heh…um…yeah…"

Oh, how it was all so confusing, the pink haired girl thought. That feeling, for her, signified happiness and hope. She wondered if her assumption that it was the same for Colette was wrong.

"I used to…and still do…get that feeling with Lloyd. It is strange…but I like it – and I know _why_ I get such a strange sensation. Do you believe that it is the same for you? Maybe…it means that you are…attracted to Quinn?" Presea wondered if she had any right in discussing such things – knowing as little about such matters as she did.

Colette laughed a little, obviously embarrassed. She didn't reply, but the gentle smile remained on her lips.

Presea paused, watching the thick smoke opposite swirl upward through the clouds. When she had mentioned Lloyd's name it had brought back the question she had wanted to ask him after the Altamira race. It hadn't seemed right at the time and she wasn't sure it did even now, but she couldn't shake it from her thoughts.

"Colette…can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure. What is it?"

Presea swallowed, feeling slightly foolish. "Rochelle…" she felt a sharp pang of sorrow as she mentioned her friends name, "…she said something to me a few days ago and it has…been on my mind a lot since. I do not know if I am being overzealous or confused about the issue."

Colette shifted her weight across on the mast, so she and Presea were leaning against each other, side by side. She really didn't look too good, but she smiled warmly. "Really? How can I help."

Presea leaned her head on Colette's shoulder and the comforting warmth that came with the contact felt pleasant to the pink haired girl.

"I, um…" she paused, wondering if she should even say anything at all. After all, Colette was Lloyds close friend too – was it right to ask her opinion? But some part of her mind forced itself onwards to voice her thoughts.

"I will probably sound irrational and absurd but…I think I would like to…become Lloyd's wife."

"Huh?" Colette sounded surprised, but she didn't move. "Get _married_? Really?"

Presea looked at her feet, feeling crestfallen. "Yes. I…am being ridiculous, correct?"

"What? _No! _Of course not!" Colette leaned her head against Presea's. "I think it's wonderful. You both…you two are so _great_ together. It's a lovely idea – I'm really happy for you Presea."

"R-really? You think it is a…good idea?" Presea felt a sigh of relief escape from her lips. "I have had many doubts about it, and also about mentioning it to Lloyd. I thought…if I am thinking these things, then shouldn't he be too? Wouldn't _he_ want something similar?" The pink haired girl massaged her injured arm, feeling very self-conscious. It had been a while since she had someone to talk to about her feelings for the young man. "But yet…he has never mentioned anything so…maybe I am being slightly hasty."

"Umm…well, why not talk to him about it then?" Colette suggested. "I'm sure he wants to be with you forever. He's always speaking about you."

"He is?" It shouldn't have really, but it surprised her that Lloyd would speak about her to Colette, and the idea filled her with warmth.

"Yeah, so tell him how you feel, and ask him." Colette gave her friend's hand a quick squeeze and giggled. "Oh, but tell me what happens."

She had been alone for so long before Lloyd and the others, that Presea still sometimes felt as though she still was, even when she knew she had the friendship and companionship of others. It was one of the main things she wished she could overcome, but still found herself lapsing into old ways of thinking. It was during these moments that the closeness of others – especially Lloyd and her friends – was particularly welcome. She curled her fingers around Colette's, feeling reassured by the contact, and felt happy that the Chosen shuffled closer.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You truly are a wonderful friend, Colette."

As the pink haired girl looked up she saw Quinn heading their way – smiling brightly as he passed through the crowds of crew personnel tying up the remnants of the pirates.

"That sure was something, eh?" He said, kneeling down beside the former Chosen. "How you both doing?"

"I will be fine," Presea replied. "But we should get Colette to a doctor now that the battle has ceased."

"My thoughts exactly." Quinn scooped the blonde haired girl up gently in his arms, ignoring her protests. "As a special treat, I'll even take you myself. It's been a while since I've been down there though, so I hope we don't get lost." The captain looked at Presea. "You look like you should come too, though I'm not sure I can carry both of you."

Presea shook her head. "No, I will see the doctor later. The other ships should be returning now, correct?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment. "_Oh_, your young firebrand. Yeah, they should be docking now. The hanger is on the same floor as the medical bay, so follow me."

-

Rochelle took her hands away from the patient's arm as the shimmering blue light fading from them, and checked what was left of the wound to make sure it had healed.

She sighed, exhausted both physically and mentally from the night's events – but felt good about herself for being able to help the injured. The Felesian turned from the bed and looked around at the sound of new arrivals, seeing if any of them had minor injuries she could deal with. She knew she was overexerting herself, but the rest of the medical staff were doing so much, that Rochelle felt compelled to push herself on. Punishing herself in this manner also made her feel better following her earlier outburst.

"Hi," she said as cheerily as she could, approaching the new batch of patients. "Please be calm and a member of the medical team will be with you as soon as possible. In the meantime, are there any minor wounds that I can deal with?"

One of the crew members, a young man, paused to see if anyone else would speak, then shrugged. "Yeah…I guess mine is only minor. Just a gash on my arm, but my chief sent me down here as it was preventing me from operating the cannons."

Rochelle smiled reassuringly, trying to put over she was more competent and happy than she really was. After all, she had seen several people die in the medical bay – and treated some pretty horrific wounds too.

"Cool, uh – well, not really, um…it's cool that I can _help_ I mean." She gestured to an empty seat, flustered. "Ah, take a seat over there and I'll check your arm."

The wound was fairly deep, but a clean cut rather than anything more serious. Rochelle closed her eyes as she placed her hands over it, silently invoking the power of her Exsphere. She felt the tingling that accompanied the soft blue light on her hands as the magic began to knit the man's skin together again.

The crewman gasped in shock, but Rochelle smiled again. "Don't worry – just a bit of magic and…" she removed her hands from the arm, "…there! All done! You should probably rest it for a while though."

The man offered his thanks and stood to leave. Rochelle had heard more people enter while she had been at work, and turned round to greet them. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised it was Presea, Colette and Quinn – all three watching her.

Rochelle felt such a sudden combination of feelings all at once that it threatened to overwhelm her mind. Shock, relief, fear, panic, anger. The Felesian stood there dumbly for a few seconds, returning Presea and Quinn's shocked stares – not knowing what to do or say. After what she has said, they must absolutely hate her. Then, she noticed their wounds, and all thoughts of the earlier argument flew from her head as she realised how injured the pair were.

"Oh no, Colette! Big Sis! Are you guys all right?" She dashed over and hugged the stunned pink haired girl tightly, feeling her eyes grow damp with the release of emotion. "I _told_ you to take care of yourself!"

"I estimate that my wounds look worse than they really are." Presea paused. "I…did not know you possessed magic."

"Uh…yeah…" Rochelle felt her face burn as she fumbled for an excuse – not wanting Presea to find out about the Exsphere until she had a chance to tell her. "…I…don't really use magic much babe, that's all. I'm not too good. Listen…um, about earlier…I…I need to talk to you later, okay? But…I need to help out here a bit more first."

Presea nodded. "Affirmative. I need to go and locate Lloyd first, anyway." She looked slightly worried to Rochelle, and the Felesian guessed she wanted to make sure her partner had returned safe. She smiled, feeling an overwhelming love for her friend completely destroy what was left of her earlier frustration.

"Sure. Okay babe, um…meet me on top deck later?"

"Yes." Presea looked at Quinn. "How do I locate the hanger?"

"Here, I'll take you there." The captain found an empty bed and placed Colette gently down on it. "You're in good hands now, eh?"

Colette nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm…sorry to have worried you."

"Enough of that! It's my job to worry about the welfare of a beautiful lady." Quinn looked across as Esther approached.

"…Greetings Captain. We don't often have the _pleasure _of your company down here."

"Ahaha, sure…hi Esther, you're as…creepy as always."

The elf paused, looking coldly at him. "And I see you're as charming as ever…now if there's nothing else you need to do here…"

Quinn squirmed under her intense gaze. "Yeah…well, I gotta dash. My pretty little Presea needs directions to the hanger." He quickly made for the door. "Rest up Colette. Presea, let's go."

Rochelle stared after them as they left, partly relieved. "That was…odd."

-

"…I am not sure I like being used as an excuse," said Presea as she followed Quinn down the corridor – her mind slightly distracted by Rochelle's magic abilities.

"Ah, now you weren't _technically_ an excuse. You _did_ need directions after all."

Presea massaged her sore arm, still trying to work out if she actually liked the man or not. "Be that as it may…" she trailed off, becoming nervous now they were getting close. What if Lloyd wasn't there? What if…

_No_, she told herself. He would have made it. He _had_ to have. She distracted herself from her concerns by resuming the conversation with Quinn.

"The exchange you had with Esther was slightly unusual. Do you not like elves? Or is it just her?"

"Ouch! That came out a little harsh don't ya think?"

Presea frowned. Had it? She replayed the comment in her head as the captain continued.

"Just between you and me…there's a little bad blood between us."

"Bad blood?" The pink haired girl blinked. "You mean negative feelings?"

"Yeah…well, it doesn't matter now. Anyway, look – here's the hanger bay."

Presea looked up at the doorway beside Quinn, suddenly feeling apprehensive. The hanger beyond was a vast chamber, filled with the numerous small craft that had been participating in the earlier battle. Additional vessels continued to enter, with various amounts of damage, as Presea rushed forward through groups of pilots into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked hastily around the ships and the engineers tending to them. He _had_ to be here.

Suddenly she saw him, climbing out of the vessel he had presumably been flying – which had taken some minor damage by the looks of things. The massive weight of concern that had been building up inside of Presea was released, and a huge smile spread across her face as she ran towards the young man.

"Lloyd!" She almost ran into him as he turned at the sound of his name, and wrapped her uninjured arm around him in a half embrace. "You are unharmed!"

"Presea! Yeah, I'm fine!" He embraced her warmly. "Man, it was rough up there."

"Yes. It was quite intense here too."

Lloyd looked down then and noticed her wounds and injured arm. "Presea, are you all right? Your arm…"

She rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. "It will be fine. I am going to the medical bay shortly. I…just wanted to make sure you returned safely with minimal wounds."

"Presea…" Lloyd smiled. "Well, I'll walk you there. You look like you've suffered more than I have."

Quinn was leaning against one of the ships nearby. "Have fun up there?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I…don't think being in the battle was that much fun…but those ships are pretty amazing to pilot."

The older man nodded, a smile on his lips. "They sure are, and it looks as though you came through well. You did all right, Irving – we'll make a man out of you yet!"

"Huh…what?" Presea felt Lloyd stiffen.

Quinn turned to leave, waving a hand. "Haha, just kidding kid. Later!"

Lloyd watched him go. "You know…I –"

"I know." Presea smiled, taking his hand. "Let's go. I require some medical aid on my arm."

-

A few hours later, Rochelle strolled out the top deck, moving to an undamaged section away from the repair teams. Leaning against the railings the young Felesian gazed out at the first hints of dawn across the horizon. The clouds had thinned now, and she could see a lot more of the view than earlier in the night.

Rochelle sighed, feeling wretched. A terrible unease filled her about what she would say to Presea about the Exsphere, and her experiences in the medical bay had not brightened her mood following her earlier rant. She had no idea what she was going to say over the damn thing, but wanted to clear it up before they arrived at Mizuho.

That's if she turns up, thought the Felesian dejectedly. And I couldn't blame her even if she didn't. She wiped her eyes, wondering if she had lost the closest friend she had ever had.

But, as a few moments passed, she became aware of a presence behind her.

"Thanks for coming babe," Rochelle whispered, without turning around. Somehow she had known it was Big Sis.

The pink haired girl walked up beside her, joining the Felesian in leaning against the railing. Rochelle could see that the injured arm had now been put in a sling – probably to keep Presea from using her axe again as much as for the sake of healing.

"You do not have to thank me. I…wanted to see how you are doing anyway. I haven't seen you much since…."

"Yeah…it's been a riot, eh?" Rochelle felt her tail twitch sadly. "Big Sister…I know your arm is stuck in that sling but…can I…have a hug?"

"A hug?" Presea looked confused. "…Affirmative."

Rochelle rested her head on the pink haired girl's shoulder as she was embraced – feeling slightly strengthened by the contact. "I'm _so_ sorry for what I said earlier," she cried – clutching Presea tightly. "I'll never forgive myself for…" she trailed off, sobbing and felt Presea stroke her hair comfortingly.

"It's okay," whispered her friend.

Rochelle looked up to meet Presea's gaze. "No, it's not," she replied – her voice trembling. "I shouldn't have said what said – I'm such an idiot! The young girl sniffed and wiped her eyes, feeling herself laugh out of embarrassment. "You're always so _nice_ to me. I…I was wrong when I said I didn't want to be like you, babe. I want to be like you _so_ _much_! For what I said before…I've got a reason…it's _not_ an excuse, but I…I hope it explains things…"

She licked her dry lips before continuing. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you, babe…but I've been scared to." The Felesian moved out of the embrace, sitting herself down on the deck floor. "I don't want you to hate me…but…well, I don't want to hide things from you either. Not anymore."

Presea sat down, joining Rochelle in facing the horizon. "I…think I understand. What is it you want to say?"

"You…" Rochelle blinked, still wondering if she was doing the right thing – even though it was far too late to back out now. "…You saw me…healing. With _magic_."

"I did. You are fortunate. It is a very useful ability."

"Yeah…you'd _think_ that…but the reason I can do it is…well…" Rochelle hesitated for a second, before taking a deep breath and pulling up her sleeve to reveal the Exsphere. "…It's because of _this_."

-

Presea blinked in amazement as the Exsphere caught the first rays of the pale dawn light, glistening and hauntingly beautiful. But it wasn't what it was that made her breath catch in her throat – after all; she _had_ seen so many people possess one. What amazed her, and _concerned_ her, was that it looked identical to her own – an exact copy to be precise.

"Where…did you get that from?" She already knew the answer before Rochelle could open her mouth, but allowed the Felesian the opportunity to get the issue off her chest.

"I…don't know. One of the many things I wish I _did_." Rochelle's tail flicked erratically as she bowed her head, looking glum. "I don't really understand what they are or do. Or at least I didn't until recently." She touched the Exsphere gently with her hand, as if she was scared of it. "This is…a dead person, right?"

Presea looked at the Felesian, not wanting to lower the young girl's spirits further, but it didn't seem practical to lie about something which seemed like common knowledge. "In a way, that is correct. A living creature nurtured that Exsphere in life, and died as a result of it being taken away. What you have on your arm is a remnant of that life…nothing more."

Rochelle nodded but remained silent for a second, her ears twitching furiously. "I _hate_ the thing. I _hate_ it more with everything new I learn about it.

The pieces began to fall in place. Presea nodded her head. "…That is why you were so curious about the Exspheres Lloyd and I possess."

"Kinda…I'm sorry…"

Presea shook her head. "There is no reason to apologise. Is that why you wanted to come with us too?"

Rochelle eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "N-no! I can't describe why I felt the need to go with you…but it didn't have anything to do with Exspheres." The young Felesian brushed her windswept hair away from her face and sighed. "I've seen a few of them since coming along with you guys…but, well, you _must_ have noticed right? Mine…it's exactly like yours…just in a different place."

Presea _had_ realised that, and it suddenly dawned on the pink haired girl that _her_ own Exsphere was different from the ones other people possessed. The one Vharley had placed on her had been of a different variety, based on research into Cruxis Crystal development. If that was the case then Rochelle's…

Her thoughts descended into concern and she looked across at the Felesian. Had she been a victim of Vharley's cruel work too? That really didn't seem likely - but was the young girl still in danger?

Presea reached out a hand. "Can I…see it for a moment?"

Rochelle's arm instinctively flinched away, but then she paused and, finally, nodded – her cheeks flushed bright with sadness.

Presea looked at the Exsphere closely, still not quite believing that it was the same as her own. At the centre of it lay an elegant Keycrest – one that was intricately carved. The pink haired girl felt a surprising amount of relief flood through her body on seeing it – once again realising how protective she had become over the Felesian.

"You have a Keycrest." She pointed it out to Rochelle as she spoke. "That means that you are protected from the negative effects of the Exsphere."

"Oh…yeah…" The Felesian looked down at it absently. "Grandpa said that I'd be safe…I didn't question it at the time."

There it was again. Presea met Rochelle's gaze. "Who is this…Grandpa?"

"He…" Rochelle hesitated, looking sad again. "He…brought me up. At least, he's taken care of me for as long as I've had a memory. Dlandir…that was his name…and he was a Dwarf."

"Dlandir…how did he meet you?"

"He found me one day in the woods near where he lived." Rochelle absently scratched at the wooden floor with a single claw. "Apparently I was hurt real bad…like I had been burnt or something cos I was coated in smoke and my clothes were smouldering. But…he took me in and looked after me. He made something for the Exsphere…I guess this…Keycrest thing must have been it."

Presea looked back out across the horizon, seeing the sun sneaking out above the sea. "Yes. He must have seen the Exsphere didn't have a Keycrest and constructed one to protect you."

"Yeah…" Rochelle looked sadly at the distance. "He…he got ill one day…but before he died, he told me…he told me never to show it to anyone, and never use the magic it gave me unless it was really important."

Considering the nature of the Exsphere, Presea could see his point. She wondered if the Dwarf knew about Rochelle's past.

"I am sorry for your loss," she said – placing a hand on Rochelle's arm.

The Felesian smiled sadly. "I guess it happens babe. He…also gave me a letter, but told me not to open it until five years had passed. Guess I still got a few more to go, eh?"

Presea couldn't find any comforting words to say, instead just keeping her hand on the Felesian's arm. Tears began to roll down the young girl's face. "Do you…hate me now?"

"What?" Presea frowned as she looked at Rochelle, who avoided her gaze. "I do not understand."

"The reason why I got so mad earlier was because I saw how much power that Exsphere gave you. It became a deadly thing…and it helped you kill that pirate. I know it meant you could protect me but…I…I don't want to be able to do something like that, yet…I…I _know_ I've already done bad things using my Exsphere."

Presea opened her mouth to ask why, but Rochelle waved a hand. " Don't ask me how or what or why, I can just…_feel_ it. It's like a memory that's always at the back of my mind…or a _bad_ feeling. Regal, Lloyd and…you, Big Sis – you were all speaking so fiercely about people who abuse Exspheres and I'm worried…I'm worried that I might be one of them."

The statement overwhelmed Presea and for a moment confusion forced a silence upon her. She wondered what she would think of the crying girl in front of her if she knew that Rochelle _had _done bad things with the Exsphere. What the Felesian had done before she lost her memory, if she had done anything at _all_, did it matter? Would that make _this_ Rochelle a different person to what she once was?

Presea felt an overwhelming sadness build up inside of her, and found her heart aching for the young Felesian – again, _wanting_ to comfort her.

"If…if you _have_ done bad things before…that does not concern me. It is what you do _now_ that is important. From the time I have spent with you, I have learned that you are full of noble virtues and intentions." Presea looked up at the stars, which were beginning to fade in the pale blue sky. "Also…please remember that not every power the Exsphere grants you is used for the purpose of harming others. For instance, your own allows you to heal – the very opposite of what you fear."

Rochelle had stopped crying, and her wet cheeks and eyes sparkling in the light as she nodded. She still looked unsure though – her tail and ears continuing to droop sadly. Presea tried desperately to think of something else to say that would comfort the Felesian, and the idea suddenly came quite naturally to her.

Shifting closer, she placed an arm around Rochelle's shoulders and gave what she hoped was a warm smile.

"About your earlier query…I will _never_ hate you," she said softly. "Regardless of the circumstances."

Rochelle looked round at Presea, her shimmering eyes still catching the first rays of morning light. "Y-you really mean that? Promise?"

Presea nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Promise. You are…my _Little Sister_. I _couldn't_ hate you."

"Oh _Big Sis_!" Rochelle's cry was muffled as she leant into Presea's embrace, burying her head in the pink haired girl's clothes. A strange sensation overcame the pink haired girl at that moment – the strange familiarity from before surging back into her consciousness. What was it about such simple words that evoked this strange sensation? There was something else too – a strange scent, one that was strong despite only being present in the air for a few seconds. _Strawberries_?

Presea's gaze returned to the horizon as some forgotten memory tugged violently at her senses, but it was soon lost in the waves of emotion that began to flood through her as she comforted her companion.

"I promise…I shall always protect you," she whispered, watching the mainland come closer and feeling her stomach flutter with excitement. Soon they would be at Mizuho.

Rochelle shifted around in Presea's arms, joining her in watching the mainland roll slowly closer. "And I you, babe. Promise."


	10. Same Feelings

A/N: In between obscenely difficult university deadlines and a _very_ fickle muse, I finally got round to finishing this chapter. Big apologies for the enormous delay in this one – hopefully I'll get some more time over the Xmas hols to be more productive. On another note, I was going to do a spin-off from this story at some point soon, using some of the new characters. I was thinking about Rochelle, but if anyone's got any ideas then pop them in the reviews section. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you next time.

* * *

Chapter X) Same Feelings

-

"'Remember me,' she said smiling.

'Write my name somewhere safe.

Touch and taste, fades with space

I'll never be who you'll dream.'"

Jimmy Eat World, "_Closer_"

-

-

The light of the rising sun filtered through the remaining leaves on the trees, now deeply coloured by autumn, and cast a patchwork of illumination and shadows across the small woodland path. What little wind there was danced playfully with Rochelle's hair as the Felesian walked slowly down the trail, the masses of dry leaves on the floor rustling gently underfoot. A strange feeling overwhelmed the young girl as she looked around the forest – the sensation building up inside of her, as though the place seemed familiar despite its obvious foreign nature.

The path continued on, lazily winding its way through the thinning woodland until the outskirts emerged ahead. Rochelle paused and blinked against the bright, now unhidden sunlight. _Was that a village in the distance_?

Whatever it was, its presence triggered another feeling in the Felesian – one that was warm, enveloping and safe. She _had_ been here before. It felt like it did when she was with Presea, Lloyd and the others. It felt like home.

Suddenly the scene before her vanished, and was replaced with that of a small cell, constructed from moss covered stones and lit only by a single tiny window high up in the wall. Rochelle frowned and looked around, realising that, for some reason, she was sat huddled and shivering in the corner of the room – a sturdy looking and imposing door built into the wall opposite. Voices and footsteps could be heard approaching from beyond it and, as they grew closer, an immense and unspeakable fear began to well up inside of her. She couldn't explain it, but the familiarity had not changed with the location – it felt like she knew this place too, that _and_ the voices.

Desperation lending her strength, Rochelle tried to climb up to the window, scrabbling frantically against the cold stones, but it was just too far away. Falling back to the ground, the Felesian retreated to the corner and cowered, barely able to tear her eyes from the door as it slowly opened.

Something was wrong. She had been expecting, no, _waiting_, for the owners of the voices to enter the room, but as the door swung open Rochelle realised that there was no one on the other side. Inside, the corridor beyond was filled with a ferocious inferno – tongues of bright flame licking up the walls and spilling out into the cell. She flinched instinctively away from the scorching heat, hearing a different set of voices fill the air; shouting and screaming and –

The Felesian woke with a barely stifled shriek, damp with sweat and panting heavily. Sitting upright, Rochelle wiped her brow and looked across her room, on board the Dawn Sabre, at the bed where Colette would have been if she weren't in the sick bay. The young girl wrapped the clammy bed sheets around herself and shivered, feeling very cold and very alone.

"Not again," she sighed. For some reason, the Exsphere on her arm felt strange – like it always did after the dreams.

---

"Presea, are you all right?"

It was hard for the pink haired girl to answer Lloyd's question to begin with, for the few moments following her waking from the nightmare were filled with a relentless nausea so strong that she thought she might be sick. Presea paused for a few moments, gasping for breath. _They were getting worse._

"I…believe I am in good health," she replied shakily, lying back down to rest her head on the pillow and wiping rogue strands of damp hair from her face. "Just a…dream. I apologise if I woke you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Lloyd's hand found hers under the sheets. "Was it a nightmare again?"

"Um…affirmative." Despite the fact that they had become much more frequent of late, Presea still found the issue of nightmares an embarrassing and childish topic to discuss. She looked across at the young man beside her and gave a small smile – trying to ignore the tingling sensation around her Exsphere. "I feel…foolish."

"You shouldn't." Lloyd rolled over, wrapping his arms around the pink haired girl. "We all get nightmares now and then. I mean, the other night _I _had one that I was back at school – and had a whole pile of work to do before I could go out and have fun with the others. Scary, huh?"

Presea laughed, appreciating Lloyd's efforts in taking her mind off things. "From what I heard, that was probably a memory, not a nightmare!" Hugging his arms close to her body she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the familiar sensations that she associated with being safe and protected.

"Thank you Lloyd," she murmured, turning almost unconsciously in his arms to kiss him. "I estimate that it must be early morning by now. We should be close to Mizuho." It was hard to tell, what with the guest rooms being in the centre of the ship, and thus having no windows to effectively gauge the time via natural light – but Presea was pretty sure her estimation had been made with reasonable accuracy.

"Yeah, amazing huh?" Lloyd ran a hand softly through her hair and grinned. "I'm so excited. It'll be cool to see Sheena again – I wonder how she's been getting on?"

"Yes." Presea thought back, feeling the pleasant sensation of having her hair played with lull her into a state of drowsiness. "It must be hard work being the Chief of a village."

"Do you think? I thought it would be cool – y'know, being in charge." The young man allowed his hand to run down the back of Presea's neck, and the small girl shuddered in pleasure from the contact. "You could just spend time how you wanted, without anyone telling you what to do."

Presea laughed again and shook her head. "I think the position carries rather more responsibility than that. There would be a large number of tasks you would have to carry out," she paused, thinking. "I do not think I would enjoy being in such a role."

She heard Lloyd chuckle quietly to himself before he leaned his head closer to hers. "That's because you're so lazy."

Presea didn't dignify the comment with a reply, instead merely bringing her hand up to flick the young man's nose.

---

Sydney Alderwyn let a small, imperceptible sigh escape from his lips as he looked out of the grand window before him at the bustling city of Meltokio – a scene of silhouettes and twinkling lights contrasting with the night sky.

"Such a disgusting tribute to the follies of the modern world," he said softly before turning to the aide standing behind him. "Wouldn't you say?"

The aide, obviously caught off guard by the fact that Alderwyn had been aware of his presence, blinked foolishly for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes, my lord."

"Yes…" The raven-haired man paced across the large room towards a table covered with maps and charts. "Still…it only adds to the poetic splendour of having the glorious dream emerge from such a stagnant decay."

The aide remained silent, figuring it best to do so when he wasn't sure of the correct response. Alderwyn paused for a moment and smiled to himself before looking away from the maps.

"What news have you to report?"

"Uh, g-general Zao reports that he…he has received word from Captain Merendez." The aide swallowed. "He reports that he…failed in his mission, my lord."

Alderwyn chuckled with genuine mirth. "So, Zao's calling himself general now, eh? Well…let him have his small victories. As for Merendez, well, I hadn't expected the Juniper, or even the Aria, to triumph to be honest. At least the encounter confirmed our opponent."

The aide paused, before hesitantly speaking up. "The…Dawn Sabre?"

"Correct. The Dawn Sabre." Alderwyn spoke the words slowly, as if savouring them and laughed again. "Captained by…well, I trust you realise the advantage _that_ gives us."

---

"Oh man, I am so _bored_! Quinn slumped down onto the small desk in front of his Captain's chair and sighed. "Aren't we there yet?"

"ETA to Mizuho: approximately five minutes. Nearly there now, Cap'n." The voice of Girvin, the helmsman, was soothing and light, as if he was speaking to placate a small child. Beside him, Lilly stifled a chuckle as she walked back to her post.

"How is it that the night shift get 'brave, dashing Quinn' and all we get is a tired, lazy, little boy?" she asked, removing her glasses to massage the bridge of her nose.

"Ouch," Quinn's head remained where it lay, his long brown hair falling forward to mask his face. "Why is it that I _never_ get any respect here?" he groaned.

Silence reigned for a few moments on the bridge as the assorted crewmembers stifled their laughter before their Captain lifted his head up again.

"Hey, I just thought. In five minutes we'll be there right? That means I can actually get some sleep while our guests get their work sorted in Mizuho."

Lilly shook her head, her blue eyes glittering. "Ah ah ah Captain, you can't. A high-ranking member of the crew has to be present too as a representative of the ship, _and _our employer. You wouldn't want to make Mr Bryant mad!"

"What?" Quinn stifled a yawn and cast a sly glance around the bridge. "Well where the hell is Alwyn?

"He…ahem, retired to get some sleep Captain."

In the silence that followed, only Girvin dared to speak up, his gruff voice announcing their arrival. "We are at the location now Cap'n, you might wanna give the announcement."

Quinn slumped back into his chair miserably, grabbing for the intercom with one hand while the other ran through his hair. "So unfair…I get _no _respect here."

---

"Hey babe, how you feeling today?"

Colette opened her eyes slowly, but the movement still caused her head to swell with a nauseous pain and the former Chosen found herself holding her breath and mentally trying to quell the feeling of being sick. Beside her, Rochelle was perched on a chair and smiling brightly – her face a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Still feeling like crap huh?"

"Um, just a little sore," Colette replied, making to sit up but then thinking better of it. Morning light spilled through the numerous portholes in the medical bay, which now seemed less busy and more peaceful than it had the night before. "I'll be fine though." She gingerly touched the bandage around her head and returned the younger girl's smile. "What about you?"

Rochelle's tail joined her ears in twitching excitedly as she nodded enthusiastically, the movement sending her blonde locks spilling about her head. "I'm good!" she replied, leaning forward to check the dressing round her friend's head and slapping her gently on the hand. "Real good! Don't mess with the bandage babe or it won't heal!"

"Hehe, sorry." Colette lay back and let the Felesian finish her checks. "It's my first really bad wound…oh, _and_ my first time in a flying hospital."

"_Flying Hospital?_ Right…that's…uh, nothing to get excited about babe," Rochelle hands worked deftly as she finished readjusting the bandages. "Hey, it's healed well! Not even a scar or anything." She paused for a moment before grinning and adding proudly, "I'm so great!"

The former Chosen laughed. "Yeah, you should become a doctor, Rochelle. I'm sure you'd make a great one!"

"Ugh, yuck! I do _not_ think so." The Felesian pulled a disgusted face and shook her head. "Did you _see_ some of the things those doctors here have to do? Think I'll just stick with part-time healing, thanks missy."

Colette nodded and suppressed a shudder. "I know what you mean," she replied. "Those needles looked scary! They were so sharp!"

Rochelle blinked. "Well…think they're kinda supposed to be babe. I mean…what would be the point of a blunt needle?" She straightened suddenly and looked out of the nearest porthole. "Hey, did you hear the announcement a few minutes ago? Apparently we're just about to arrive at that Mizuho place. Exciting, eh?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun! You'll like it there." The former Chosen smiled at the joy shimmering in her friends eyes but couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something – something she was supposed to be doing or have already done. Frowning in concentration for a few moments, Colette eventually gave up and made another attempt to sit up. Whatever it was could wait until they arrived at Mizuho. The blonde haired girl wondered if Sheena was going to come herself with the escort party and then paused. _She had forgotten to tell her they were on their way_!

"_Oh no!_ Uh…Rochelle…could you do me a favour? Inside my bag back in the cabin is my communicator. Could you go and get it for me please?"

"Sure babe, no problem."

Colette watched the Felesian leap from her chair and dash out of the medical bay, dreading having to give the news to Sheena.

---

"Sheena? Sheena are you there?"

The crackle of the communicator, not to mention the urgent tone in Colette's voice, stirred Sheena from the warm, drowsy embrace she had been succumbing to and the summoner rose her head from the work desk in alarm. Numerous papers she had been working on had remained stuck to her cheek from when she had been leaning on them, and the purple haired woman hastily plucked them off as she fumbled for the communicator.

"Colette? I was wondering what had happened to you all!" Sheena paused and stifled a yawn – shaking her head to try and remove the tiredness. "Is everything all right over there?"

"Um…yeah, it hasn't been too bad. We were attacked by pirates yesterday but I think everything is fine now."

"Nothing too serious I hope." Sheena replied, feeling a brief twinge of concern enter her voice, then paused. "Wait…pirates? Does that mean you're already on your way then?"

The communicator crackled but there was an obvious hesitance on the other side.

"Uh…yeah, you could say that." Colette giggled nervously

"Oh boy," Sheena laughed, feeling the humour spill uncomfortably into butterflies in her stomach. Somehow, she _knew_ it this wasn't going to have gone as planned. The summoner leaned back into the rocking chair. "Come on then, how long till you arrive?"

"Well…" Colette paused again, as if considering the question. "…If we're taking into account the time it takes to land then about…five or ten minutes?"

Sheena grabbed the sides of her chair to avoid falling out of it. "Uh…you're joking, right?"

"I'm _sorry_, it's just that with all the excitement I…um, forgot…a bit."

_A bit._ The remark made Sheena laugh again, and she smiled affectionately down at the communicator. "Hey, don't worry about it – I'll come down and meet you there okay?"

"Okay! See you in a few minutes then. Colette out."

Sheena sighed as she thumbed off the remote and rocked the chair gently, closing her eyes to think for a moment. With so little time there wouldn't be any chance of organising some kind of welcome party or similar function, but that wasn't really the problem. No, the physical preparations were not the issue here – it was the other preparations that she needed time for. Mental ones.

"This is going to be hard," she whispered to herself, feeling her stomach lurch a little with acknowledgement.

"So, our long overdue guests are finally set to arrive then?"

Sheena jumped at the sound of the man's voice, familiar though it was, and turned round to look at the doorway to the room. The vice-chief of the village, appointed by Sheena herself, was leaning there nonchalantly, an amused look on his youthful face. He was, as always, wearing what appeared to be the most formal clothing in his wardrobe; the long silken kimono an immaculate combination of white and light blues.

"Hi Masaki, I didn't know you were back yet." Sheena stretched her arms and stifled another yawn.

"Of course you didn't," the young man replied as he crossed the room. The summoner noted that his long auburn hair was hanging loose today, trailing at waist length as he moved. "By the looks of things you were too preoccupied with sleeping!"

Sheena's cheeks reddened and she looked away. "S-so what? I'm not allowed to have a sleep in my own house now?"

"Nope." Masaki laughed and dropped himself into a seat opposite, looking at the scattered papers on the desk. "You're the chief remember! Besides, it looks as though you've drooled on that letter to the Sybak minister."

"Huh? Argh!" Sheena looked at the letter and sighed. It was true, and worse; it was ruined! Tossing it aside in frustration, the summoner looked back Masaki. "What do you want anyway? I've got to meet Colette and the others now."

The vice-chief leaned back in his chair and looked out the window beside him. Sheena followed his gaze and sighed on realising that the cold blue sky had began to unload its cargo of snow over the village.

"Do we really need to involve outsiders?"

Sheena frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "They're not _outsiders_," she said defensively. "They're my _friends_, and they know a lot about Exspheres and Delphinium. We've been through this before Masaki."

The young man smiled and raised his hands up in submission. "Hey, you don't have to tell me! I was just saying…"

Sheena sat up in her chair. "Saying what?"

Masaki shrugged and averted his gaze. "Well…you know how some of the older people in office are. There's just some rumours going about regarding their concerns for the direction of Mizuho."

"We can't stay secretive and in the shadows forever," retorted the summoner fierily. "I'm not saying we have to abandon our old ways, but it's detrimental for us to remain so isolated."

The vice-chief looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head. "Yeah, that's the problem though –"

"Oh, I haven't got time for this," interrupted Sheena, standing up suddenly in frustration. She bumped the desk with her leg and the impact knocked over a small pot of ink – spilling the contents over the letters and paperwork. The summoner bit her tongue to avoid cursing and made for the door.

"More haste, less speed," Masaki called after her, and sighed. "Not like you'll listen to me anyway…you never do."

---

The rough, country road between the Fooji mountains and Meltokio was always difficult to negotiate during the winter months, but for some reason this year it was especially so. The well-travelled ground was imprinted with wheel tracks and horseshoe marks – further cemented in place due to the unrelenting frost – and as his horses pulled the carriage slowly forward, the merchant realised he was going to be late on delivering his goods to the village. The first sprinklings of snow indicated that the weather wasn't going to improve, and the rows of bare trees on either side of road proved a lonely distraction to his bored eyes. There was still a good few days travel ahead of him yet.

Suddenly, five men leapt out from behind the trees – armed with an assortment of bows and swords – and moved into position in front of the carriage. The horses whinnied in alarm and lumbered to a standstill as silence returned to the previously tranquil scene.

One of the men, carrying a large two-handed sword and wearing a leering smile, casually approached the merchant's seat behind the horses.

"Travelling alone mate?" he asked, tapping the side of the wagon with his sword. "Don't recommend it – not in these parts. There's lots of bandits round 'ere…well, so I hear anyway."

The others in the group sniggered amongst them at their leader's words and the merchant felt his heart sink. Not again, he thought with a mixture of weariness and sorrow.

"I am carrying nothing of value," he replied, addressing the leader. "So there should be little for me to fear from bandits."

"Nothing of value eh?" The leader laughed and climbed up beside the merchant. "Well, let's have a little look, just to be on the safe side."

He clicked his fingers and the rest of his men approached the carriage to begin their search. Turning to the merchant, the leader grinned maliciously. "If we find anything of value then we'll keep hold of it for ya," he explained. "That way then ya really won't be at risk from bandits."

The merchant hung his head. "But –"

"Aw no, there's no need to thank us." The man clapped him on the shoulder. "It's our pleasure, heh heh."

A strange high pitched whine filled the air – imperceptible at first but then building in volume until it resonated heavily in the road between the trees. The merchant joined the bandits in looking around for the source of the sound, but there didn't seem to be anything identifiably causing it. A few more moments passed before a thick pillar of white light descended towards the tree-ridden ground nearby, parting the dull grey clouds filling the sky above. It made a thunderous noise upon striking the winter-chilled ground and, for a second, the air around it seemed to flicker and distort somewhat. The horses reared up in alarm, amplifying the effects of the strange phenomena, and causing the bandits to mumble amongst each other in apprehension.

The merchant looked into the winter-thinned tree line, squinting at the brightness of the light, to see something shift in the heart of the beam – a dark silhouette of what looked like a man. The leader of the bandits seemed to notice it too and unsheathed his sword before dropping down to join his companions.

"The hell is that?" one of them muttered, the question aimed at nobody in particular.

"Jus' shut up and ready your weapons."

The tall figure seemed to observe them for a moment, before stepping forward through the remainder of the trees towards the carriage. As he moved, the beam of light behind him faded and the man's features became more visible in the cold afternoon light. He was indeed tall, and seemed to contain a presence of immense strength within his relatively slender frame. The breeze danced lightly with his red hair, some of it spiked while other lengths ran long down the sides of his head, and the man paused on the edge of the country road – studying the scene before him with cold eyes.

"Bandits," he muttered simply.

The bandit leader shrugged and looked at his men. "Aye, you could say that. Now…it might be best if you jus' be on your way now."

The red-haired man looked from the bandits, to the merchant before returning to the bandits again. "I cannot comply with that request."

"Oh, well…that's too bad then." The bandit leader unsheathed his sword – his companions following suit – and smiled. "Kill him."

"…heh." There was a ghost of a smile on the red-haired man's face as two of the bandits raised bows and unleashed an arrow each at him. Kicking away from the ground, the man launched himself high into the air – pushing himself off a nearby tree with his feet to sail past the arrows. Unsheathing his sword in his descent, the man landed on one of the bandits and brought the pommel of his weapon down on the other's head. The two bowmen slumped to the ground and before any of the others could move, the red-haired stranger had his sword pointing at their leader's throat.

"Consider that a warning," he said evenly. "There will not be another."

The man quailed under his assailant's cold stare. "W-what are ya? That jump…no human could have done made that!"

The stranger cocked his head quizzically to one side. "I never asserted I was."

Whatever arrogant confidence remained fled from the bandit leader at that, and he dropped his sword – trying to pull away from his adversary. The man kept his grip on him for a moment, before releasing his hold on the leader, who fell unceremoniously onto the ground. Picking himself up, the bandit joined his men in running down the road away from the carriage – leaving their unconscious companions behind.

Watching them flee for a few moments, the stranger nodded, satisfied, and turned to the merchant.

"How far away is the nearest settlement?"

The merchant pointed a shaky finger down the road, still slightly scared by the unusual man. "M-my destination is the closest – Meltokio – it lies in that direction…a few days travel away."

The man thought for a second, then nodded. "Good…" he rubbed one of his shoulders and winced slightly. "I wonder if you will permit me to ride with you then? I am still a little weak from my travels."

"_W-weak_?" The merchant stared incredulously at the stranger for a moment, then nodded. "No matter. I owe you my goods and, most probably, my life. My hospitality is yours for as long as you require it."

Inclining his head slightly, the man climbed on board the carriage to sit beside the merchant. "Then you have my thanks."

The merchant cracked the reigns and the horses began to move slowly again. "It is _I_ who must thank you sir. Do you have a name?"

"My name?" The stranger nodded. "Yes, my name is Kratos. Kratos Aurion."

---

The wind-chilled air greeted Quinn as he stepped out on the bridge's balcony, which overlooked the deck, and leaned nonchalantly against the railings. A gentle shudder shook the Dawn Sabre as it began its descent and the brown haired man felt a swell of pride overcome him at seeing his ship perform so well despite the damage inflicted upon it.

"Sorry, old girl," he muttered. "Guess there's still a bit of a reckless streak in me despite everything. Don't hold it against me, eh?"

"I'm sure the Sabre won't hold it against you, but I can't vouch for Ceiridwen and the others." Quinn didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking. A few moments later, his vice-captain, Alwyn, was at his side – joining him in looking down at the main deck. "I mean, she's going to be one grouchy cat when she comes to."

Quinn smiled and looked across at the elf. "Finally hauled yourself out of bed, eh?"

Alwyn grinned, taking a swig from his hip flask before offering it to Quinn. "Well, it was hard work giving orders all night. After all, you just ran around on deck the whole time."

The brown haired man took the flask. "Huh, well let me know whenever _you_ feel like drawing your sword and fighting."

The blue eyed elf shook his head. "And ruin my dashing good looks? I don't think so!"

Quinn sighed, "Man, does _anyone_ here respect their wonderful captain?"

"Well I know _someone_ that does." Alwyn pointed down at the deck, and Quinn followed the finger to see Rochelle and Colette stood by the railing – the latter waving cheerily up at him. He returned the gesture and let out a low sigh.

"Think I'm getting old and sentimental, mate. I promised I wouldn't feel this way about someone again."

Alwyn brushed his windswept hair from his face. "Well, we've been here before though. Think it's time you made the choice whether it's still worth pursuing this vendetta."

"Like I could _ever_ give that up." Quinn shook his head. "No, I'm just gonna have to hold myself back, that's all."

"If that's what you think is best." Alwyn took the proffered flask and took another drink.

"It is. To get close enough to Zao in order to kill him…well, you know what the odds are on getting out alive." Quinn looked at the elf and grinned half-heartedly. "Still, wouldn't be a challenge otherwise, right?"

"Sure…" Alwyn nodded, drawing himself off the rail. "Well, you know you won't be doing it alone. I owe you my life, so don't forget that I'll be by your side regardless."

The brown haired captain met his friends gaze and nodded sombrely. "Aye…thanks mate. That means a lot."

---

"Lloyd, come _on_! Your movement rate seems unusually low at present!"

The young man paused in the doorway as he emerged out onto the top deck and scowled. "That's because I'm not fully awake _at present_!"

Presea's hand remained entwined with his as she pulled him insistently onward, the winter air causing her breath to mist as she replied. "You've had all morning to wake up. Look – the others are already out here!"

The pink haired girl guided Lloyd towards the railing where Rochelle and Colette were already standing and smiled in greeting as she looked below – feeling a dizziness pass over her as the snow coated ground came into view beneath the icy clouds. The expanded village of Mizuho could just be seen in the centre of the Gaoracchia forest, barely peeking through the vast canopy of leafless trees.

"High," she whispered.

"_Way_ high," added Rochelle with a low whistle. "It's awesome babe."

Presea looked across at the Felesian and nodded. "It is a beautiful sight. I feel a little trepidation at the height, but it _is_ exhilarating too."

Colette gave a little giggle. "I'm so excited! It's going to be good to be back."

Lloyd squinted as the ship descended closer to the ground. "Hey, what's that moving through the trees? Some kind of carriage?"

Presea found Rochelle's hand threaded through her own and gave it a quick squeeze as she peered closer at the object passing through the forest. "Affirmative. It appears to be a large land based transportation vehicle – most likely a caravan."

---

_You can do this. You don't feel the same._

The thunder of hooves was deafening as the seven horses drew the caravan through the thinning outskirts of the Gaoracchia forest, and Sheena cursed as she was nearly thrown from the driver's seat for the fifth time. More haste less speed indeed, she reflected moodily and ducked too late to avoid some low hanging branches – the thin pieces of wood getting caught in her hair.

No time to even arrange a greeting party to meet them, ugh – I really suck at this today!

The horses guided the caravan onto the wide grassy plains beyond the forest and Sheena looked up to see the vast bulk of the ship hang in the icy sky as it slowly descended, seemingly guided down by the gentle snowfall. Excluding the odd thrown together quality of it, it was clear that the vessel was a mess. The system of masts looked heavily damaged, with at least one missing by the looks of things, and numerous holes of various sizes pockmarked the ship, smoke still billowing from some of them.

Pirates huh? Looks more like they ran into a small army. Sheena slowed the horses down and the animals responded – moving from their gallop to a gentle canter before coming to a halt – seemingly unaffected by the noise and presence of the enormous vessel landing nearby.

Several struts emerged from the base of the ship, acting as support columns as they touched the ground and, with a final shudder, the engines of the vessel were shut down. Sheena leapt down from her seat and took a few hesitant steps forward, feeling the cold wind chill her through her clothes. Looking across at the light grey horizon, the summoner sighed. It looked as though more snow was coming.

A few moments passed before a section of the base of the ship opened up and slid aside, allowing a long gangplank to lower automatically down to the grassy floor. There seemed to be some activity inside the ship by the boarding device before the first person descended down and Sheena felt herself gasp. It was Colette, and the former Chosen looked terrible, a large bandage wrapped around the top of her head and spots of blood and dirt on her clothes. Her pale, smiling face lit up even more on seeing Sheena though and she ran unsteadily towards the summoner – wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Sheena," she began, before blinking against dizziness. "Oh…"

The purple haired woman clasped her friend close to her and smiled. "Colette! What _have _you been up to? I hope you're not too badly hurt."

"I'm fine." Colette blinked again and grinned happily. "At least, I'll _be _fine. How's the village been?"

"Missing you!" Sheena sighed then, looking at her feet. "Oh, I don't know Colette. Sometimes it feels like I can't do anything right by way of Mizuho. Especially now…"

"Hey, it'll be okay!" Colette grabbed her friend's hand and smiled. "We'll do it together! Just like always."

"_Sheena!_"

The summoner looked up to see Presea running happily towards her and was amazed how different the pink haired girl looked after the six months or so since she had last seen her. Her hair was loose now, hanging around her waist, and she had grown physically too – despite the relatively short passage of time. Most noticeable of all was the comfortably warm smile on Presea's face, looking more natural and at ease now than ever before.

"Presea! How have you been?" She wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling a surge of warmth at seeing her again, and looked down at the girl's wounds. "Uh…Except for now that is. Did _everyone_ get injured in the attack?"

"Negative. But I am fine, these wounds are only minor afflictions and will fade with rest." She looked up at Sheena and smiled again. "But how have _you_ been? Being in charge of a village…it must be such a difficult task."

Sheena grinned self-consciously. "Ah, um, well it's got good and bad days you know? I'll have to tell you about it at some point when we get back."

Noticing movement nearby, Sheena turned her head slightly to see Lloyd approaching with another, older, man with long brown hair and outlandish clothes, and a young, energetic, looking girl with choppy shoulder length blonde hair and – Sheena blinked – were they feline ears? And a tail?

It was Lloyd who approached first with a delighted smile on his face, and Sheena felt her cheeks flush a little – hoping the others mistook it for the cold – wondering if it was right to embrace her…friend, or if she should initiate the greeting or if –

Lloyd held his hand out then, and Sheena moved hers forward to shake it in greeting – feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. As she grasped it, he pulled her into a tight hug, laughing.

"How have you been Sheena?"

"Heh, I've been doing well Lloyd, yourself?" Sheena closed her eyes for a second, feeling the embrace warm her before pushing him off, and the joking quality of her laugh infused with nervousness. "Haha, get off you. Heard you all ran into some trouble."

"Yeah," Lloyd looked back to the ship. "Pirates of all things. Can you believe it? It was pretty rough up there too!"

The older man intervened then, clapping a hand on Lloyd's shoulder and smiling roguishly. "Ha, listen to the kid. Pretty rough? That was nothing compared to what my old girl's been through!"

Sheena looked from Lloyd's fuming face to the older man's, who must have spotted her inquisitive glance as he held out his hand. "Quinn's the name, captain of the Dawn Sabre."

The summoner took it and nodded. "Well met Quinn. I'm Sheena, chief of Mizuho. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Always a pleasure to meet such a charming lady. Especially one holding such a high position." Quinn closed his eyes and smiled. "Women in power are so…exciting."

Sheena sighed and looked across at Lloyd, who was glaring at the captain. "What happened, wasn't Zelos available?"

The brown haired man seemed nonplussed as the others laughed. "Uh, I don't get it."

Sheena smiled, feeling truly relaxed and happy for the first time in a while. It was good to be in the company of old friends again. "Never mind," she said, looking across at the young blonde haired girl. "You must be…um, Rochelle, wasn't it?"

The girl seemed taken aback at first, her tail going rigid for a moment before relaxing. "Whoa! You know my name?"

"Colette told me before you left Altamira." Sheena smiled, watching Rochelle's ears twitch in understanding.

"Ah! Hehe, people were talking about me – I feel special!" The affable girl held out a hand. "Yup, I'm Rochelle babe, and I've heard loads about you too!"

The summoner shook the affable girl's hand. "Hopefully just the good parts!"

"Oh yeah babe – there's loads of them! Colette's been telling me loadsa cool stories about you from when you all travelled together." Rochelle's pale blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, making Sheena feel slightly embarrassed and self-conscious. "All that summoning stuff – it sounds amazing!"

"Haha, it's nothing that special." Sheena scratched her cheek absently. "I'll show you before you go, okay!"

"Oh wow, Big Sis, Colette – did you hear that!" Rochelle sounded genuinely delighted. "That's so cool!"

Shivering against the sudden gust of biting wind, Sheena looked up at the snow filled clouds blanketing the sky. "Hehe, looks like the Sylph sisters and Celsius are working us hard today! Come on, let's get back to Mizuho and out of this weather." She looked back at the caravan for a moment, trying to keep her gaze away from Lloyd and Presea's linked hands, both wondering _and_ knowing why it bothered her.

Quinn seemed to be thinking something over, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Sheena considered him for a second. No, it wasn't quite _uncomfortable_, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Are you coming too?" she inquired.

Quinn's gaze encompassed Colette for a fraction of a second, before he shook his head. "Ah, 'fraid not. Thanks for the offer though but I've got, um, captain things to do. The Dawn Sabre will remain here until you're ready to be taken back."

"Huh?" Colette looked across at Quinn, a slight unhappiness flickering on her face. "You're not coming too? Not even for a little while?"

The brown haired man squirmed a little, trying to look anywhere but at Colette and failing. "Well…I haven't really got the time my dear Colette. My ship needs _someone_ to get the repairs in order, heavens help us if I leave Alwyn organising things."

"Oh…yeah, of course – you're right." Colette was looking down at her feet, failing to hide the disappointment in her voice. Sheena frowned as she wondered what was going on. The way the former Chosen was acting seemed strange, like – wait. The purple haired woman hid the smile that was threatening to emerge on her face. Does Colette…like him? The summoner couldn't be certain, but it was obvious her friend wanted him to come along.

Looking up at Quinn, Sheena shook her head. "Well…one of your sub-ordinates will have to cope I'm afraid. The invitation I offered was a formal one – between the chief of Mizuho and the representative of the Lezareno Company. It would be uncivil to not accept." As she spoke she saw a look of comprehension form of Colette's face, followed by one of gratification.

"Oh…ah, uh." Quinn thought for a second before hanging his head. "Then I must humbly accept." Turning to Colette he smiled. "Besides, I guess my orders _are_ to ensure my passengers arrive safely at Mizuho, right?"

Colette let out a happy giggle. "Hehe, yeah – I'll show you round the village."

Lloyd sighed and looked across at Presea and Rochelle. "Great, looks like we've got to put up with him for a while longer yet."

Smiling softly, Sheena shook her head as she climbed back up into the driver's seat and waited for the others to board the caravan. She thought of the warm, cosy interior and sighed – a little envious at having to be stuck driving the vehicle rather than being inside. For a second, Colette looked as though she was going to go inside too, but then clambered ungracefully up to sit beside Sheena.

"It's good to be back," she said happily and looked around. "Everything looks really pretty in the snow."

"Yeah…_and_ cold." Sheena added sourly, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad you're back too. It'll be nice to have a friendly face in the Mizuho political arena again."

Colette let out a startled squeak and gripped hold of the seat so as not to be thrown off as the horses began to move under Sheena's guidance. "Has it got worse?"

"Yeah…I guess." The summoner shook her head. "I don't know…everyone seems more than happy to criticise every decision I make at the moment. I mean, not the citizens – they seem pleased – but the ones who have power and influence."

"You're doing the right thing," Colette rested a hand on Sheena's for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's all so complicated to me…but I'll support you in any way I can."

"Heh, thanks." Sheena gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "You know, I still really wish I could have made _you_ my vice-chief."

"It's fine – I mean, you couldn't have really. I'm not technically a citizen of Mizuho yet…" Colette looked up at the sky. "About that, though…and about what you said to me before I left…I've had time to think about it now, and I'm ready. I want to become one."

"R-really?" Sheena looked across, feeling a mixture of happiness and shock. "I didn't think you would want to. That's wonderful Colette! It's your choice of course, but I can make the arrangements for whenever you want."

Colette smiled, bringing her gaze down as the trees moved past. "I was hoping we could do it while Lloyd and the others were here. It would be nice to have our friends there."

Sheena thought about for a second and nodded. "That should be achievable. I'll start the notice when we return."

"I just hope they'll accept me," Colette murmured.

"Of course they will." Sheena turned her gaze back to guiding the galloping horses and laughed jubilantly, fuelled by happiness and a sense of security. "They'll have no choice!"

---

_Murder._ _Freedom. Elation._

"Stop the creature! Quickly, before it escapes!"

_Fear_.

The long and slender wolf, strangely coloured and large for its type, rose unsteadily onto her hind legs to sniff the cool night air in desperation. The sirens from the large complex behind the animal continued to wail, but her ears filtered in another sound besides it – that of a dozen or so heavily armed men dashing from the facility towards her location. Pausing for a second more, as if taunting them, the wolf dropped onto all fours again and bounded forward into the surrounding forest – the moonlight glinting silver across the human blood splattering its purple mane and grey fur. The sounds of the men calling out commands were muted by the alarm, but the high pitched whine of the laser blasts that followed certainly weren't. The wolf gave a yelp of surprise as a searing beam of heat flew past, missing her by a hairs breadth, and smashing into a nearby tree.

_Horror. Escape._

Moving ever faster in desperation, the wolf continued to put distance between herself and her pursuers – every single step increasing the hope that she would be able to finally escape and be free.

---

"Whoa, now that _is_ a strange Exsphere."

The group of companions, lounging on the variety of soft cushions and blankets within the parlour of Sheena's house, turned their attention to the item as the chief carried it into the room. The soft moonlight spilling through the window caught the Exsphere, turning gently red as it passed through the tinted object – which looked, for all the world, like a small glass orb.

"Isn't it just?" she replied, handing it over to Lloyd before returning to her cushion. "We found three in total in the Saube River – just outside of the village – but we haven't been able to search further because of the sudden Delphinium presence."

"Delphinium again?" Rochelle frowned and looked down at the low table, packed with a variety of sumptuous foods, centred in the middle of the cushion arrangement. "Man, they seem to be _everywhere_."

Presea, who was resting drowsily in Lloyd's arms, shifted as he took the Exsphere so she could get a better look at it. It still looked like a glass bauble but, up close, she could see that the red tint seemed to be caused by the Expshere's contents. She squinted at the strange, almost gaseous substance within and shuddered – wondering why it bothered her. The familiar runic markings were etched onto the surface of the orb, but it was clear the item lacked a Keycrest.

"Delphinium seek these?" she asked, looked up at Sheena.

The purple haired chief transferred a selection of rice onto her plate and shook her head. "We don't really know to be honest. They haven't said as much, nor have they attempted to enter the village."

Lloyd frowned, and handed the Exsphere over to a curious Rochelle. "They must be – why else would they be here?"

"It doesn't make sense though." Presea stifled a yawn and sat up, taking an empty plate. "Delphinium would not openly expose their interest in collecting Exspheres by engaging with communities in such a manner."

Sheena absently pushed the rice around her plate. "Well, it doesn't matter for now. We've set up regular patrols and watches just in case, and they seem to be having the desired effect."

"Well, we'll go and check it out tomorrow anyway," replied Lloyd, taking a plate and placing a variety of the food on it. "I wonder if we'll find any more?"

Quinn scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Odd that how something so small seems to attract everyone's attention."

"Well, I guess people don't use Exspheres as much as they used to, but there's always some that still try to." Colette replied, tucking into some honey-glazed pastries. "Ooh Sheena, these are lovely!"

"Yeah! So is this…um…" Lloyd looked down at the half eaten fried roll and frowned. "…What is it?"

Sheena leaned forward. "Oh, those are squid and seaweed rolls. I'm not too good at making those yet, but I'm getting better."

Lloyd paled a little. "Uh…squid?"

Presea down looked at the table. "You made _all _of this Sheena? That's amazing!"

The chief coloured slightly and looked down at her plate. "Ah…it's nothing really – I mean, it's worth putting the effort in when you have friends over, right?"

"Well, _I'm_ impressed." Quinn looked across at Sheena and grinned. "I'll have to represent the Lezareno Company here more often, but I'm also confused." He ignored Lloyd's muttered remark at that, and considered his plate. "Is this the type of food you eat here? I've seen some of these dishes around the world and, considering how secretive Mizuho was until recently, I would have thought they would be more…exotic?"

"Hey, some of this _is_ exotic!" Sheena smiled as she reached over for a jug of winter berry cordial. "But yeah, a lot of the dishes are from other parts of the world. I've been trading recipes with some of the ambassadors and ministers who we communicate with."

Filling her glass, she set the jug down and pointed at a few of the plates on the table. "The four meat and ale pie was from Meltokio, the honeyed lamb and strawberry oatcakes over there came from Ozette – oh! And that fish and mushroom timbale was from the daughter of the mayor of Luin."

_Ozette_. Presea felt a pang of curiosity and restlessness strike her at the mention of her hometown. Looking across, she saw Rochelle's ears twitch and perk up, although the blonde haired Felesian said nothing.

Lloyd laughed, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Well, you certainly sound enthusiastic."

Sheena blushed again and took a sip from her glass to disguise it. "Ah, well it's fun to meet new people and things. It's nice to cook new things too."

Presea turned her stare to the chief and smiled. "I think it's wonderful! You'll have to teach me if you ever have the time!" She laughed with the others as Rochelle tapped Lloyd on the shoulder, and used her tail to steal a pastry from his plate as he looked round. The young man swatted at it with his hand and sighed. "Anyone want to swap places?"

---

In the silent night air, a single figure stole quietly through the outskirts of the Gaoracchia forest, hugging close to the sparsely scattered trees and avoiding the moonlight coated clearings. Emerging from the woodland, the man paused and looked from the tree line to the wide, open plains beyond and sighed heavily.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a number of flickering, golden lights approach, and turned to greet the owners of the torches that emitted them. Two of the three figures came to an abrupt halt at his gaze, but the third – a tall man with a thick beard that glowed orange in the light of the torch – moved a step or two closer.

"You're late Masaki," he muttered gruffly.

"I am?" The young man looked up at the moon and shrugged. "Huh, I _am_ aren't I? Well, there's something."

"I've already reported to my superiors on your lack of co-operation so far." The bearded man warned. "So let's make this quick shall we?"

Masaki smiled thinly and inclined his head. The man with the beard grunted and handed over an envelope. "This is a copy of the battle plans. Lord Alderwyn said you should have one so as to make your own arrangements around it." He paused, and smiled coldly. "Quite the traitor aren't you?"

Masaki took the envelope and looked the man straight in the eye. "Traitor? Don't make me laugh, and _don't_ insult my integrity and honour again."

Turning to leave, the vice-chief paused for a moment and looked back. "Oh, the new arrivals at the village – I hear they are heading to the Saube River tomorrow; looking for more of those Exspheres. I thought that might be of interest to you, Eiros."

Eiros brought his hand up to the burns on the left side of his face, the smile on his lips emotionless and cold. "Lloyd and Presea eh? You're right. That _is_ interestin'." Looking back at his companions, the bearded man laughed spitefully. "Tomorrow, then, we get our revenge."


	11. Strengthen

A/N: Another update at long last – yay me! Apologies for the delay, too much uni work these days and far too little time. I also wanted to take a little more care than usual over this chapter, as it's quite a special one. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Hope it was worth the wait. :)

* * *

Chapter XI) Strengthen 

-

"This will turn out the way it should be."

Rival Schools, "_World Invitational_"

-

-

The morning had brought with it an unusual amount of warm sunshine that, for once, had allowed Sydney Alderwyn to take his morning tea in the rooftop garden of the Delphinium building itself rather than within the glass conservatory nearby. The light, gentle waves of music conducted by the small string orchestra carried softly from the far end of the winter-kissed garden over to his location, and the lord smiled as his mood gradually lifted. He had long appreciated the compositions of Tabis H'avian, and _The Tumultuous Winter _was one of his favourite pieces – nothing more suited, in his mind, to the morning of a promising day.

He heard the shuffling of his chief aide underneath the melodies, and took a sip of tea before addressing him.

"You have news of Mizuho, Grent?"

The aide, now formally acknowledged, strode briskly into view and bowed. "I'm afraid not, my lord," he said, shaking his head. "In so far as I can tell, the operation at Mizuho is proceeding to plan. Captain Merendez has arrived and has begun to carry out the necessary preparations."

Grent waited a few moments for Alderwyn to nod his assent, then continued. "My lord, this news…it's about your daughter."

Alderwyn felt his eyebrows rise with amused surprise. "My daughter?"

"Yes, my lord." Grent cast a quick glance at the orchestra before nodding. "It appears that…she escaped sometime last night."

"Escaped?" The raven-haired lord laughed humourlessly. "It appears I do not give her abilities sufficient credit. Well and so, I trust recapture procedures are in progress?"

Grent nodded. "Yes, my lord. I took the liberty of organising the operation myself. With your leave…?"

"As you will," Alderwyn thought for a second, then looked up at his aide. "But if the problem persists to Mizuho then let Merendez handle it. It would be undesirable to have valuable personnel in insignificant areas."

The aide ran an Exsphere furnished hand through his cropped black hair and smiled. "Yes, my lord."

---

As it passed closer to the forest edge, the surging river thinned out and its shifting contents gradually settled into gentle ripples that lapped at the low banks. Panting heavily, the wolf with the purple mane approached the shimmering surface of the river edge and bowed her head to lap at the cool, refreshing water. The movement triggered a wave of pain in her side and she craned her head round to lick at the large gash that had reopened.

_Hurt_. The exhausted wolf shuddered as a wave of nausea struck her and she flopped down into the cover of the long grass, sensing that her legs couldn't support her anymore. Despite the brightness of the sunlight, everything seemed to blur and fade into darkness as she fell unconscious.

_Sleep._

---

"Whoa babe, look at _you!_"

Presea paused in the open doorway of the parlour, feeling incredibly self-conscious under the scrutiny of Rochelle, Colette and Sheena. The trio were sat on cushions around the low table, which was now bedecked with a variety of breakfast foods, and all wore expressions of surprise. Catching a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror as she moved to take a seat, Presea conceded that her appearance was, to some degree, different than normal.

She had bunched most of her hair up in two long plaits that descended beyond her cheeks like bookends to her face, and had used a selection of beads to keep them in place. The style was complimented by one of the lavish white and cherry kimonos she had selected to wear from the vast range on offer, and Presea had even experimented a little with the make-up set Rochelle had bought her in Altamira. She had found that utilising makeup effectively possessed the highest difficulty level when getting ready, but had succeeded in applying an inoffensive amount of liner and powder blue eye shadow which matched the glossy layers on her nails.

The pink haired girl felt her cheeks flush slightly at the prolonged attention, and approached the cushions to take a seat. "You are all staring significantly longer than is considered usual…"

Colette blushed and looked away. "Oh, sorry. It's just that…you look _really_ different."

Presea looked down at herself and shook her head. "I do? I t…it is nothing really..."

Rochelle smirked and wagged her finger in admonishment. "Of _course_ it is Big Sis! When do you ever put that much effort into getting dressed normally? – ulp." The Felesian clapped her hands over her mouth and grinned ruefully before gesturing extravagantly at her own kimono. "Heh, um, anyway – What do you think eh? I think I look cute!"

Presea smiled and looked across at Sheena and Colette. "I apologise if she has been an ordeal to you both."

"_Hey!_" Rochelle slumped back on her cushion and stuck out her tongue. "Don't be mean, missy."

Colette grinned at Presea, and bobbed excitedly on her cushion. "Presea, wait till you hear this! Sheena got a letter from Raine and Genis today! Apparently they are going to be in the area soon, and plan to visit Mizuho."

A pleasant shock took hold of Presea and she looked across at Sheena as if seeking confirmation. "Really?"

"Yup." Sheena slid two small breakfast pastries onto her plate and smiled. "Raine figures they should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"That is…" Presea shook her head and grinned broadly. "…That is _amazing_ news! It will be great to see them again. I wonder how they have fared on their journey."

Rochelle surveyed the food on the table before selecting some cereal for herself. "Raine and Genis…were they the half-elves you told me about, Big Sis?"

Presea nodded. "Affirmative. They are travelling the unified world in an attempt to reduce levels of discrimination towards half-elves. I hope they have met with success."

Sheena considered that for a moment and laughed. "Probably. I pity the person who gets on the wrong side of Raine anyway."

Colette laughed too as she reached for her drink. "Heh, the Professor can be quite scary sometimes, but she's a wonderful person. I've missed her."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see her again." Sheena brushed crumbs off her kimono and smiled at Presea – indicating the pink haired girl's appearance. "So, you going to tell us what the special occasion is, or do we have to resort to old Mizuho interrogation techniques?"

"Ah." Presea glanced nervously at the table and took a deep breath. "Um…well…" The blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought back to earlier that morning when she had lay in bed and finally decided. _Today is the day_.

Looking back up to meet Sheena's gaze, she felt a burst of nervousness pass through her, despite being in the company of friends. "…It is just…today I…I am going to ask Lloyd if he would be my husband."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Colette clasped her hands together and squeaked in delight. Sheena and Rochelle stared on, dumbstruck.

"_What?_" the Mizuhoan cried, and nearly dropped her plate in shock. "_Marriage?_ Oh wow Presea, you serious?" She grinned at Presea's enthusiastic nod and shook her head. "Wow, I don't know what to say…other than that's…that's amazing!"

"Oh, Big Sis!" Rochelle leapt across and wrapped her arms around Presea. "That's so cool! And not before time either missy! Now you'll have an excuse to do all that soppy stuff."

"Incorrect definition," Presea smiled softly at the Felesian. "It is not _soppy_."

"Ooh, I can't _wait_!" Colette giggled with unconcealed rapture. "When are you going to ask him? Today?"

Presea hesitated and shook her head. "I…I do not know." The nervousness had increased since she had announced her declaration and she wondered now if she would actually be able to ask him when the time came. It seemed strange to her that, on deciding what she wanted, she now felt more scared. Her cheeks still burned as she looked up at Colette. "Unusual sensation. I feel…scared. I…want to ask him, but also…"

Rochelle gave a quiet purr as she shifted to lie across Presea's lap. "Aw, someone's shy! Just ask him babe – of _course_ he'll say yes!"

Colette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll be right behind you…well, um, not _right_ behind you…I don't think that would be very helpful."

Presea looked down at the empty plate before her to the table of food, but decided that she couldn't really stomach anything at present. "Do you think…now is a convenient time?"

Sheena grinned. "It's as good as any. I think he's still out front, training with Quinn."

---

"_Aeon Thrust_!"

Lloyd skipped a few steps back as he parried the latest flurry of blows from Quinn, and the young man's breath misted in the cold air as he waited for his opponent's next strike.

Don't make yourself vulnerable. He remembered Kratos' words when they had trained together long ago, and wondered why he had been thinking of his father so much of late. His wondering mind nearly cost Lloyd, and the young man snapped out of his thoughts just in time to avoid a testing lunge from Quinn. The pair began to circle each other in the bright light of the sun, both looking for a further opening, but neither was willing to concede one. Lloyd felt frustration boil to the surface as he impatiently maintained his guard, allowing the older man's swagger and arrogance to affect his better judgement. He had to beat him, he just _had_ to. Gripping his swords tightly, Lloyd darted forward to attack.

"Demonic Thrust!"

Quinn had been preparing himself for the charge though, and quickly brought his sword up to easily parry the blow, before throwing his weight behind the movement to force Lloyd back again. Residual energy from the younger man's attack swirled the loose snow into the air around them like tiny white fireflies, and Quinn looked up at them before meeting Lloyd's gaze. "Heh, not too shabby, firebrand."

Lloyd scowled, feeling anger at the comment, and leapt forwards again, but Quinn was ready, and the captain gracefully dodged to his right. As Lloyd turned, Quinn kicked up a stream of snow at the young man – hitting him directly in the face.

"Argh!" Lloyd quickly brushed the snow from his eyes, but as he blinked away the remainder, he found Quinn's sword an inch from his throat. The captain smiled thinly before sheathing his weapon.

"Never be reckless," he instructed. "And never expect your opponent to fight fair."

"I expect them to fight as fairly as I do," Lloyd retorted, stung by his defeat, and by the confident smile on the captain's face. Quinn merely laughed and turned for the house.

"Don't expect to always win then. Recklessness will always get you in the end, trust me on that. I'll take my leave now – it looks like you've got some pretty company."

Lloyd followed the older man's gaze to see Presea stood by the entrance to Sheena's house, watching him. She was wearing a long, elegant kimono and had put her hair up into two attractive plaits and Lloyd felt a strange flutter in his stomach at the mere sight of her. He always found Presea beautiful, but today there seemed to be _something_ about the small girl that completely took his breath away. She looked as though she had something on her mind because she didn't seem to notice him at first, even though she was staring right at him. She finally snapped out of the daze when Lloyd waved in greeting, and the young man smiled to himself as she returned the gesture, embarrassed.

"Hey there," Lloyd finished sheathing his swords as he walked over. It seemed odd to acknowledge, even to himself, that he had missed Presea, given the fact that they had woken up together only a few hours ago, but that was how he truly felt. No matter how short the passage of time, if she wasn't there with him then he missed her immensely. Lloyd wondered absently if Presea felt the same. "Finally up?"

"Yes…" Presea's smile was warm but it seemed to hold something else too. Something like nervousness. "I was more fatigued than I first thought."

Lloyd wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl and kissed her, feeling a delighted warmth pass through him as she pressed herself into the embrace. "Yeah, you must be exhausted. You haven't stopped since we left Altamira." The young man paused as Quinn entered the house and closed the door behind him. Turning back to Presea, he sighed. "Tell me you didn't see that earlier."

Presea toyed with the fabric of Lloyd's top and rested her head against his chest. "…Uh…I did not see that."

"Haha, you're a lousy liar, you know that?"

Presea looked up and kissed him again, and the young man smiled. He enjoyed it when she initiated intimate contact. "I apologise. If it consoles you, I believe you would have emerged victorious had Quinn not cheated."

"Maybe." Lloyd squeezed Presea close to him in another embrace. "I guess he was right though – you can't always trust someone to fight fair. You look really pretty," he added, running one of her plaits through his fingers.

"Ah…t-thank you for the compliment." Presea blushed visibly and Lloyd smiled at how awkward the small girl still became at times. She hesitated for a second, staring at the ground, and appeared, to Lloyd, to take a deep breath. When she finally looked up again, her pale blue eyes glittered emotionally in the sunlight.

"Lloyd…I, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Sure, go for it." Lloyd smiled reassuringly, and wrapped his arms back round her waist. "What's up?"

Presea swallowed nervously, and returned to playing with fabric of his top. "I have been thinking that…I would, um…" She took another deep breath and met his gaze. "Lloyd, would you –"

Suddenly, the door to the house opened, and Quinn leaned into view. "Hey my little lovebirds, I think all the others are waiting to go Exsphere hunting. So when you're ready…"

"_Quinn_! You're ruining it!"

Colette's voice angrily echoed into earshot, and Quinn looked quizzically back inside the house. "Huh? What can I do for you my dear Colette? – Ow!"

Lloyd frowned at the odd occurrence before turning back to Presea. "Wonder what that's about? Anyway, what were you about to say?"

Presea blinked, looking as though she desperately wanted to get something off her chest, but she shook her head. "Ah…I, it was nothing. Do not concern yourself over it."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed wrong. He took her hands in his own and smiled encouragingly. "You can tell me you know."

"A-affirmative." Presea returned the smile. "I know I can…but it…it can wait."

---

"Well, looks like the lazy little kitty has _finally_ come round."

Ceiridwen opened her eyes slowly, but the pale light of the morning sun stung them nevertheless. Rolling onto her side to turn away from the nearby window, the Felesian moaned and placed her head under the pillow.

"Go away Alwyn," she mumbled. "I'm in the sick bay to recover, not to listen to you spout rubbish."

"Ouch, charming as always." The half elf sat down in the chair beside the bed and grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Ceiridwen lifted her head out from under the pillow and scowled weakly. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope. The Dawn Sabre is on standby till Quinn and the others get back, so you've got my undivided attention."

The Felesian rolled onto her back, running her hands through her pink hair in an attempt to alleviate the nauseous pain that tore through her head. "Aye, lucky me eh? Huh, I see _you _escaped harm."

"Yup, well, guess that's the luck of the draw." Alwyn's blue eyes studied her for a moment. "You know, she saved your life back there."

Ceiridwen sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her tail twitch irritably under the blanket. _Rochelle_. "Aye…I know. Guess I owe her."

"Haha, you could say that. I can probably guess what that'll involve though."

"Triela…" Ceiridwen laughed humourlessly, and looked sadly at her friend. "Maybe…"

---

A few hours later, Lloyd neared the top of the snow-coated hill and sighed. He surveyed the wide hilly plains that bordered the river running beside him before looking back to the others, who were still making their way up the steep incline. As they came closer, Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and sighed again – his breath turning into mist in the thin afternoon air.

"Man, I'm _exhausted_. Are you sure the Exsphere's were here?"

Sheena wrapped her winter coat tighter about herself and scowled up at Lloyd. "Yes I'm sure. Don't tell me you're bored already."

Presea smiled as she moved alongside Colette. "…And so it begins," she whispered to the former Chosen.

Colette giggled. "I'm sure he'll be fine when we find the Exsphere's." She looked about her as they neared the crest of the hill. "Wow, there's snow _everywhere_. Hehe, look! The hills look like little waves of milk."

"Waves of milk?" Presea frowned as she studied the snow-coated hills, decorated by a patchwork of shadows cast by the thickening clouds that hung overhead. Evening was definitely on its way in now, she thought. "That is an interesting, um, observation."

Colette smiled, glancing up at the descending sun before looking across at her companion. "You're going to ask Lloyd again today, right?"

Presea opened her mouth to reply but sighed instead, and looked down at her boots. She had changed from her earlier attire due to the predicted travelling conditions, and didn't really feel like asking Lloyd if he wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of his life with her, whilst covered in snow and mud and Martel knows what else.

"I…want to, but…"

Colette grabbed Presea's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll make sure there's no distractions." She glared over her shoulder at Quinn, who noticed and shrank back apologetically.

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry. How was I to know?"

Rochelle, who was skipping through the snow alongside him, grinned. "Ooh, _someone's_ in trouble."

Quinn sighed and hung his head. "And Regal told me this job was going to be easy."

"Oh man…you guys, come look!"

Presea glanced up as she arrived at the top of the hill beside Lloyd and paused, her words failing in her throat.

The land levelled out here, a long mesa that bridged the gap between the distant mountains before them and the Gaoracchia forest behind them. The Saube River widened slightly in this area, as it wound its way lazily towards the mountains, and numerous clumps of stone and winter toughened reeds cluttered its weathered banks. Caught up in these reeds, and on the banks themselves, were a large number of scattered bodies – all seemingly burnt beyond any type of recognition.

"Oh no…" she whispered, feeling the earlier high spirits drain from her. Nearby, Colette placed her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

Sheena paused. "This…this was where the Exspheres were…but these…" she shook her head sadly. What could have happened here?"

Lloyd began walking gingerly towards the cluster of bodies on the riverbank, "I…don't know, but this is _so_ not good."

Presea heard a poorly stifled gasp of horror behind her and looked across at Rochelle, was had just reached the top of the hill. The Felesian was staring at the bodies, and had gone very pale. The pink haired girl approached her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rochelle…would you prefer to wait here?"

Rochelle paused, but shook her head, and grabbed Presea's hand tightly. "No, I'll…be okay. If…if I'm with you, I'll be okay."

Presea gave her hand a quick squeeze of confirmation and they walked over to join Lloyd and the others beside the bodies. The deceased all looked as though they had been involved in some kind of terrible fire, but on a second glance, there was something else Presea found unusual about them. She knelt down beside Lloyd and frowned at the small glittering object each of the bodies had on their chests. "Are they…Exspheres?"

The young man nodded, his expression downcast. "Yeah, it looks like one of the ones Sheena found." He reached forward to touch it and recoiled. "Ugh…it's embedded into the body!"

Colette shuddered as she looked down at the body and turned away. "How…how horrible."

Presea nodded silent agreement, and looked up from the Exsphere to Lloyd. "Lloyd, what do you wish to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed, reaching down to touch the Exsphere again. "We could maybe bury the bodies?"

Sheena crouched down beside them both and nodded. "We could, but what about the Exspheres? If Delphinium come along and dig them up…"

"A valid point." Presea gloomily considered the bodies. "We could…remove the Exspheres prior to burial."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Lloyd stepped down the bank and looked at the bodies floating in the reeds. "Man…better pull them up I guess."

It was a very subdued affair, with Quinn and Lloyd pulling the bodies up from the icy water onto the snow-coated grass, while Sheena and Presea set about removing the Exspheres. Colette had taken Rochelle a small distance down-river, partly to search for any loose Exspheres and partly to try and raise the Felesian's spirits. Finally, as the cold winter sky darkened – tinted pink and red by the fading sun – Presea rolled the last of the bodies over to set to work on the Exsphere and paused.

"That is…unusual," she murmured.

"Huh?" Sheena wiped her hands on her clothes before leaning over to have a look. "What is it?"

Presea pointed at the Exsphere. "There is a crack in it. It…it appears to be bleeding…" Presea paused. She couldn't quite put her finger on why the sight disturbed her so much, but it did – a dread, creeping sensation that expanded gradually in the back of her mind. She shuddered and shook her head.

Sheena studied the damaged Exsphere for a second and paled somewhat as she saw the blood. "Ugh…that's horrible. Best leave that one where it is, I think." She looked over at the makeshift grave Lloyd and Quinn had been constructing and sighed. "I wonder who these poor people are?"

"I do not know." Presea sat up and wiped her hands on the snowy grass, feeling thoroughly downcast. "That was the last of them."

Sheena nodded and looked down-river as Colette and Rochelle returned. "Do you think they were washed down the river?"

Quinn's gaze followed the river up as it worked its way lazily through the fields into the mountains. "Well, guess there's only one way to find out. Though it is getting kinda late."

"Yeah," Colette walked through the long undergrowth to their location. "We should go and have a look. Maybe – ah!" The former Chosen yelped as she tripped on something underfoot, and fell forwards into the snow and grass.

Rochelle looked up in alarm and ran towards Colette's location. "Colette, are you okay?"

Sheena rolled her eyes as she glanced at Presea. "Some things never change, eh?"

Colette sat upright, dusting snow from her hair and clothes. "N-no, it wasn't me this time," she insisted, flustered. "There's somebody else here – a girl."

"A girl?" Presea left Lloyd and Quinn to finish burying the bodies, and ran over to Colette's location. "Is she unharmed?"

Colette crouched down for a few seconds to check and nodded. "I don't know…she's got one or two cuts, and there's a lot of blood, but I think she's okay. It looks like she's unconscious or asleep."

As she drew closer, Presea saw the girl. She guessed her age to be around the same as Colette and Lloyd, and she seemed to be wearing very little except tiny amounts of shredded clothing, which revealed a fairly deep gash near her right hip. Blood was caked on the girl's hands and had become matted in her straggly long purple hair. It looked to Presea as though some kind of wild animal had attacked her, and her skin was beginning to turn blue from the cold.

Slinging her bag down, Presea unrolled a thick blanket from it and wrapped it around the girl, mindful of the gradual drop in temperature.

Sheena approached the girl, shortly followed by Lloyd and Quinn. She knelt down beside the injured youth. "Poor kid, is she okay?"

Rochelle looked at Presea for permission, and when the pink haired girl nodded she knelt down to check the wounds over. After a few seconds, the Felesian readjusted the blanket and looked up at the others. "The wound looks as though it has already started to heal babe," she replied hesitantly. "Quite quickly too – as if she had an Exsphere or something. Regardless, she's probably best out of the cold."

Sheena nodded and turned to Lloyd. "Shall we return to Mizuho then?"

Colette glanced back up the stream. "We _should _take her to safety, but what about searching up the river to see where these poor people came from?"

Lloyd frowned in thought. "Well, we can always split up – say, two people take the girl back to Mizuho and the rest of us head further upstream for a bit."

Sheena looked back at the girl. "Heh, that makes sense I suppose. Well, guess I'll be in charge of taking her back."

Rochelle nodded. "I'll come too. I…don't particularly want to see anymore bodies…"

---

Ardell Merendez surveyed the vast camp before him and sighed. He was an airship captain, not a land commander, and really couldn't summon the necessary enthusiasm for the operation. Turning idly towards one of his subordinates, the captain stifled a yawn born of boredom.

"Please tell me that we've made _some_ progress."

The subordinate's expression gave Merendez his answer before the man even shook his head. The captain rubbed his hands together to keep away the cold and returned to pace impatiently around the map strewn table in front of his tent.

"This will not do at all. They've been there all day and they still haven't found a way into the blasted place?"

"No captain."

"Very well." Ardell made sure he had his sword with him, sheathed, and turned to head up the thin mountain path towards the facility. "The group from Mizuho will be there at this rate. I'm going to 'encourage' the teams to work a little harder."

The subordinate shook his head in alarm. "But captain, master Grent is on his way here! He has urgent matters to discuss with you!"

Ardell waved a hand in casual dismissal. "Huh, he can wait. The sooner we get these Exspheres recovered, the sooner I can get out of here. Notify Eiros that I'm on my way over."

---

Sheena nodded in satisfaction as she tied the last piece of rope to the two long branches, and checked that the blanket suspended between them was secure. "Well, it's a little rough, but we should be able to carry her back to the village on this."

Rochelle eyed the creation dubiously. "You think? It looks a little too much like a hammock."

"It'll be fine, trust me." Sheena adjusted the girl, so she was positioned securely, and placed a second blanket over her. "C'mon," she said, as she stooped to pick up one of the poles. "Lets make this quick."

The Felesian grinned as she grabbed the second pole. "Let's hope she's not too heavy," she remarked as the pair began to lift the makeshift stretcher. She lead the way in silence for a few moments before beaming at Sheena over her shoulder. "Wow, you know, I still can't believe it. Big Sis is gonna get married. That's so cool!"

"Heh, yeah," Sheena kept her gaze focused on Gaoracchia Forest in the distance, feeling her stomach lurch with bittersweet thoughts. "I'm…I'm really happy for them."

---

Presea followed Lloyd along the rocky slope in silence, conscious of the question eating away inside of her. The group had travelled the route of the river to the base of the mountains, and were working their way up the steep path as a last ditch effort to locate the origin of the Exspheres. The evening had drawn on, the sky existing only as a pale shadow of its earlier self, and the pink haired girl wondered if she would get another chance today to ask him.

Conscious of Colette and Quinn behind her, but not wanting another chance to pass her by, Presea threaded her hand into Lloyd's and smiled as he looked down at her.

"You okay, my love?"

_My love_. She liked that. Nodding, Presea swallowed nervously. "Yes…Lloyd, about what I was going to ask you earlier."

The young man smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, what was it?"

Taking another deep breath, Presea met his gaze as they neared the crest of the mountain path. She felt her stomach twist and lurch as she spoke, and her head felt all fuzzy; the sound of her voice muted, as if she was listening to someone else say the words. "You already know that I want to be with you always, correct?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, and you know I do too. Why what's–"

He cut off abruptly as they reached the plateau and Presea looked up. A large facility stood imposing, surrounded by, and partly built into, a circular range of high cliffs that ringed most of the plateau. The river they had been following seemed to pass through or under the building itself, although where it went from there was anybody's guess. Presea heard Colette barely stifle a gasp as she and Quinn reached the plateau, and had to fight to suppress her own surprise. The design of the facility, though eroded by time and damage, was clear to see.

"Lloyd," she whispered, her earlier question forgotten. "It looks…Desian."

"…Yeah…" The young man's tone was unreadable, as was his expression as he nodded across at the scene. "Look at all the people there. Wonder what they're doing."

Presea looked across as Quinn moved to get a closer look. "Warning. I would suggest caution – it looks as though they are Delphinium teams."

"Aw heh – give the lass a prize."

Presea, startled by the voice, took a step back as Eiros leapt down before them. Mara and Jorin appeared a few seconds after, leaping from a rocky ledge in the cliff above, and drew their weapons. Presea took in their appearance with a gasp, and the small girl was unable to take her eyes away from the various burn scars they wore. Eiros noticed her shock and smiled coldly.

"Yeah, got a bit of a bone to pick with you two 'bout that race," he spat, unsheathing his sword.

Quinn sighed wearily as he readied his own weapon, and looked across at Lloyd. "Ready to put your theory about fair fights to the test?"

Lloyd scowled at the remark as he drew his swords. "Oh, shut it Quinn."

The captain's chuckle was cut short as another voice entered the fray – one that was soft, yet unmistakably dangerous.

"It _is _about time someone told you that."

A tall man was walking confidently towards them, his thick black armour and clothes matching the colour of his long, silky hair. A thin scar ran down the pale skin of his cheek, and the man's green eyes glittered dangerously in the cold evening light. Out of the corner of her eye Presea saw Quinn smile in response, though the captain appeared to have gripped his sword tighter.

"Heh, fancy meeting you here Merendez. I was kind of hoping you would have had the dignity to go down with your ship."

Presea felt a flicker of recognition at the man's name, and remembered it coming up when she was on the Dawn Sabre. Merendez laughed with genuine mirth, and on hearing it echo across the plateau a few more Delphinium agents began to approach.

"That would mean I'd miss out on paying you back for this." He ran a finger down his scar and his smile turned cold. "Although I'm going to have to add my ship onto the debt now. Kill them. Then we'll work on getting access to that dump."

Eiros' grin matched that of his superior as he and the other agents began to advance. "Aye, with pleasure."

Presea unsheathed her axe, her arm still feeling tight and sore, despite the wound being almost completely healed. She frowned, wondering if some kind of irreparable damage had been inflicted upon it, but shook her head. No was not the time to worry about that. Turning to Lloyd, Presea raised her axe in preparation for the battle. "We must prevail."

Jorin and Eiros darted forward first, unsheathing two swords each, and engaged Lloyd and Presea. As the four traded attacks and parries, Quinn charged Mara, managing to disrupt the spell she was preparing to cast. Colette unsheathed her Chakram but dropped back a little to mutter the beginnings of an incantation.

Presea gritted her teeth in pain as she parried Jorin's heavy assault, her arm feeling as though it was about to seize up completely. The weight of the axe becoming temporarily too much, she fell back a step and used the momentum of her opponent's attack to allow him past, and stuck out her leg to trip him up. Jorin rose sluggishly to his feet, but as Presea closed in again, she felt the magical properties of Colette's incantation take effect, and her body strengthened with angelic power.

Lloyd and Eiros took turns to block and swing blows at each other, each utilising their skills and techniques but neither getting a clear upper hand. They circled each other warily, neither willing to offer an opening by being the first to attack. Nearby, Quinn had succeeded in disarming Mara, but the Delphinium agent was still keeping him occupied with hastily prepared spells.

Presea skipped to one side to avoid as Jorin's heavy sword smashed the ground where she had been previously standing. She was about to unleash an attack of her own, when Merendez' voice interrupted her.

"Enough," he shouted angrily, and as he raised a hand Presea realised that he wore an Exsphere. The item glittered majestically as waves of airborne mana distorted and pulsed, pushing the wind magic towards her location in swells and gusts.

The blast hit Jorin straight in the back and he flew forward into Presea, the pair falling heavily against the rocky ground. Quinn, who was still grappling with Mara nearby, neatly side-stepped her clumsy blow and used her as a shield to absorb most of the blast. Nevertheless, he was also forced to retreat from the remaining magical force.

"_Presea!_" Lloyd tried to disengage from Eiros to come to her aid, but Merendez casually unsheathed his sword and headed towards the young man, who became trapped between them both.

"The odds are certainly not in your favour," he observed, his voice thick with arrogance.

Lloyd grimaced as he pressed home an attack on Eiros, pushing the man back a little to gain some breathing room. The Delphinium agent looked over his shoulder at the reinforcements heading to their location.

"You're not gonna to win this time," he taunted, pressing home another attack.

Presea heard the exchange, and struggled to shift the unconscious Jorin off her. A few seconds passed and then Colette was there, helping the pink haired girl shift the weight and climb to her feet. The former Chosen pointed to the incoming Delphinium agents. "Presea, there's too many of them."

Presea nodded. "Agreed." Looking over to Lloyd's location, she saw the young man had managed to fight his way out of the pincer movement enacted by Merendez and Eiros. "Lloyd!" she cried. "We must disengage."

The young man took a few steps back to Presea's location. "Argh, damn it. We can't just run. What about the Exspheres?" He parried another blow from Eiros, and pushed the man back again, side-stepping just in time to avoid Merendez's casual sword thrust. Despite her inability to fight effectively with her sore arm, Presea couldn't stand by and watch her love fight his two opponents alone. Dragging her weapon behind her, she ran over to stand at his side.

"Listen to your better half," shouted Quinn, as he used the magic of his own Exsphere to fuel his sword. He pointed it at the ground between him and the oncoming reinforcements and a vast wall of swirling fire erupted from the ground. He grinned roguishly across at Lloyd and Presea. "It won't last for long firebrand, let's fly for now."

"_Please_ Lloyd." Presea swung her axe ineffectively at Eiros, distracting the man while Lloyd struggled against Merendez's superior strength and skill. "They said earlier that they had not been able to access the building yet. We can always return later." She felt a surge of strength pass once more through her body as Colette finished another incantation, and looked across at the former Chosen to smile in appreciation.

Merendez seemed undaunted by the delay of his reinforcements, and smiled as his Exsphere began to glow again. "You're assuming, of course, that you're _going _to get away!"

Lloyd _finally_, grudgingly, nodded, and Presea breathed a sigh of release as the young man smiled confidently at the pirate captain. "That's because we are."

As he lifted it, blue flames began to form and swell on the blade of his sword, and Presea realised what the young man was going to do. She met his eyes and smiled in understanding, and allowed a similar power to flow from her Exsphere into her axe.

"Beast!" They cried simultaneously, bringing their weapons slamming down into the ground. Two vast torrents of bright blue energy poured forth from the impact, catching Eiros and Merendez between them, and erupting into one big conflagration. Eiros and Merendez were thrown a good distance away, landing heavily on the rocky ground.

Presea dropped to one knee, feeling drained from the attack and looked up as Lloyd helped her to her feet. Despite the urgency of the situation, she felt the need to throw her arms around the young man and kiss him.

Lloyd laughed, "Are you okay?"

Presea studied his face and smiled. I want to marry you Lloyd, she thought, but all she said was,

"Affirmative. We should make good our escape now."

---

Sheena opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms and entered, balancing the tray of food precariously on her other hand. The girl they had brought back a few hours ago was awake, and was now sitting up in the bed and sniffing the long sleeves on the kimono they had clothed her in. She looked up in alarm at Sheena as she entered, and opened her mouth to release a savage, warning hiss.

Sheena paused, blinking in surprise at the hostile action. The girl made no further attempt at movement, but remained watching her with glittering feral eyes, her mouth still slightly open to bear her teeth. The girl's purple hair was still streaked with mud and blood and Sheena wished that they had bathed her while she was still unconscious. Not knowing the severity of her condition at the time, it had seemed wise just to get her warm and rested, but it was looking unlikely that the girl would allow them to do anything else.

"Easy," she said soothingly, setting the tray down on the table beside the bed. "You're safe now."

The girl made no further response, but regarded Sheena with a mixture of wariness and curiosity. The chief pointed at the tray. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"…Den?"

"Huh?" Sheena frowned at the strange remark. "What do you mean?"

The girl sniffed the air, looking around the room. "Den?"

Sheena made to reply but as the girl's head turned she saw a long gash on her cheek, where it had been partly obscured by the wild hair. She reached a hand out to check the severity of the wound but the girl responded viciously (or was it fearfully?), unleashing another hiss and attempting to bite the chief's hand. Sheena backed quickly away, and raised her hands in submission. "Easy, easy. Look, I'm going to leave you to eat okay? I'll need to clean and dress that wound later though."

She left the room, closing the door behind her and, after a few moments consideration, decided to lock it just in case. "Yeesh," she muttered, leaning against the wall.

"How was the expedition?"

Sheena looked around to see Masaki standing at the end of the hallway. She smiled in greeting and nodded. "Yeah, I think it went quite well. We found a load more of those Exspheres by the river – only these ones were attached…bodies." She shuddered at the thought, and shook her head. "It was horrible."

Masaki's eyes narrowed at the description. "Delightful, I'm sure. Well, I'll have them put into storage." He folded his arms and grinned. "You're back earlier than I expected though. What happened? All the walking tire you out?"

"Huh, _you've _got some nerve." Sheena pushed him jovially. "Yeah, me and Rochelle brought back a girl we found unconscious by the river. She's a bit…unsettled at the moment though. Lloyd and the others have gone on to see where the Exspheres could have come from."

"I see." Masaki looked out of a window beside him, his face unreadable. "Well, I'm sure they'll find something. Anyway, come on – you've got a meeting to get to!"

"But I've only just got back –" Sheena paused at the look on Masaki's face and grinned ruefully. "Heh, I know, I know. A chief's work is never done, right?"

---

Merendez eliminated his bad mood by barking out orders and threats at the Delphinium teams who were _still_ trying to find some way into the old Desian complex. His limbs were sore from the earlier battle, and as the coldness intensified with nightfall he wanted nothing more than to be back in his tent or, even better, an airship. Why was it necessary for him to be here anyway? His orders normally came from Zao, not Lord Alderwyn himself, and the captain wondered if this was punishment for failing to eliminate the Dawn Sabre in their earlier engagement. The fact that Quinn and the others had escaped did not improve matters, but he knew he would always get another chance at addressing _that _particular matter.

"Captain Merendez? Lord Grent has arrived at the camp and wishes to speak with you."

Merendez sighed and nodded at the soldier. It was going to be a long, long night. "Tell him I'll be right over."

---

It was only when she looked out the window of Sheena's parlour, and saw the inky darkness of night, that Presea realised how quickly the day had gone by. The presence of Delphinium and the Desian complex had been the centre of conversation around the dinner table, as well as the strange girl they had found, but the pink haired girl continued to find her thoughts returning elsewhere. The day was nearly over and she was beginning to think that if she didn't ask him today then would she ever?

The room around her had become a mixture of conversations, ones that were general topics, and other, smaller, ones. She idly watched Colette and Quinn sharing jokes and stories, and Rochelle tapping Lloyd on the shoulder with her tail before pretending it wasn't her, and smiled. She adored this type of companionship, surrounded by friends and loved ones, and found herself gazing up at Lloyd as she lay in his arms. He noticed and leaned forward to kiss her. She considered asking him then, while everyone's attention was elsewhere, but was distracted from her thoughts when Sheena strode into the room, grinning broadly.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she said, and waited for the conversation to lull. "You know that Colette has been living in Mizuho pretty much since the two worlds were united. Well, I've spoken to the Mizuhoan council and arrangements are being made for Colette to become an official citizen of Mizuho tomorrow."

The former Chosen squeaked in surprise at the news and clasped her hands together. "Oh, oh _Sheena_! They said it was okay? I don't want you to go against them or anything."

"Don't be silly Colette. You've done so much to help this village, it's the very least we can do in return." Sheena began pouring drinks then looked up. "As long as you still want to, we will make the necessary arrangements."

"Oh of course! Thank you Sheena!" Colette grinned excitedly, but then something dawned on her. "Wait…t_omorrow?_ Oh my, is that too soon? I've got to rehearse and remember loads of things haven't I?"

Sheena shook her head. "You'll have help, don't worry. It'll be fine, trust me."

Quinn picked up his glass after Sheena had filled it, and lounged back on his cushion. "Think this calls for a celebration then, eh?" He said, his eyes sparkling. "To the beautiful new addition to Mizuho."

Colette blushed and giggled as the others joined in the toast, and Presea smiled at the expression on Lloyd's face. "I sense that he enjoys getting that type of response from you," she murmured.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he conceded. "Maybe I should try and not let him bother me." Lloyd looked down at Presea. "Oh yeah, so, you gonna ask me whatever it was you didn't have a chance to earlier?"

"Ah…" Presea felt her stomach lurch nervously and the blood rise to her cheeks. Somehow, it felt like the attention of the room was on her and Lloyd, and it made for a very uncomfortable sensation. She looked up at the young man and smiled timidly, wondering if it would ever be the right time. "Regarding that…could I ask you later?"

Lloyd looked confused, but nodded nevertheless. "Later? Well, sure…if that's what you want then it's fine with me."

Colette, noticing Presea's desire to ask, but reluctance to do so in the filled room, climbed to her feet and met the small girl's eyes. "Oh, that reminds me – Lloyd, Presea, I was going to show you two something earlier. Do you want to come see it now?"

Presea, realising what her friend was doing, climbed to her feet with a nod. "Ah…Affirmative."

She waited for Lloyd to stand up before following the former Chosen out of the parlour and through the long, identical corridors of the house.

"Hey Colette, what are you going to show us?" Lloyd asked, full of excited curiosity. Colette smiled, but didn't answer until they reached the door leading out to the garden.

"Hehe, it's just out here," she announced, nodding at it.

The garden was beautiful, despite the time of year. A variety of winter-bred flowers and trees, decorated in layers of snow, complimented the selection of water fountains and statues that lined the area. The noise of the fountains themselves could be heard softly, and Presea was surprised that the water hadn't frozen because of the temperature. Tiny flakes of snow descended from the scattering of clouds, which littered the star filled sky above, as the trio left the warm comfort of the house.

"Whoa, pretty impressive," Lloyd remarked as he looked around in admiration. "Is this what you wanted to show us?"

Colette looked across at Presea and smiled affectionately. "Ah…heh, well, actually I think I forgot something…I'll just go get it."

"Colette…" Presea felt her nervousness increase to the point of becoming unbearable, but managed to smile in genuine appreciation at her friend's kind act. "…Thank you so much."

The former Chosen returned the smile and nodded. "Remember to tell me how it goes," she replied before returning to the house.

Lloyd watched her leave, looking confused. "Uh…what's going on?"

Presea took the young man's hand, feeling the butterflies tear their way not unpleasantly through her stomach. "Lloyd…will you walk with me?" She wanted to ask him there and then, but still couldn't bring herself to do it. A little more time, she thought. I just need a bit more time.

"Sure, okay." Lloyd nodded and the pair walked through the picturesque garden in silence for a few moments. Presea looked up to watch the white specks of snow descend towards the ground, as if the very stars were falling from the sky.

"It seems that every time something important happens to me, it snows," she whispered.

Lloyd smiled, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "That so? It's really nice though."

"It is," Presea took a deep breath. "It snowed in Flanoir," she added, thinking back to that night. "I believe that night was when some part of me realised that I was in love with you – although I guess I did not know what it was at the time."

She sensed embarrassment in Lloyd's laugh as the young man slowed to a halt, and he pulled her into an embrace. "Glad you realised it though," he replied, resting his head gently on the top of Presea's. The small girl sighed in pleasure and tilted her face upward to nuzzle against his.

"Me too," she whispered, and turned so she was facing him, her arms wrapping protectively around the young man's waist. Here I go, she thought, and looked up at him. "Lloyd…you _do_ enjoy being with me?"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked perplexed. "Are you serious? Of _course_ I do. I love being with you, Presea. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well…" Presea rested her head against the young man's chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. She felt so nervous, but realised that nothing was going to prevent her from asking now other than her own lack of courage. It was just like Heimdall, she thought, and the memory made her laugh.

Looking up at Lloyd, she smiled softly. "It appears I still have trouble expressing myself."

Lloyd ran a hand through Presea's hair and his soft brown eyes searched her face. "Stop changing the subject," he chided gently. "What's up?"

"Ah…" Presea looked away for a moment; at the garden, the sky, _anywhere_, but then took another deep breath. Enough, she decided. "Lloyd…what I wanted to ask was…was…" she swallowed and closed her eyes. "…Would you…would you like to be my husband?"

As the words left her mouth, Presea felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and she leant her head against Lloyd's chest on feeling his arms tense slightly. She closed her eyes, hoping that his silence was just from shock and not her earlier feelings being confirmed. Too soon, she thought dejectedly, and slid her hands down Lloyd's waist to find his own.

"I mean…only if you wanted to," she added. "…If you didn't yet then I…I do not mind waiting until you are more comfortable with the idea or perhaps, if you're not, then –"

"Presea..."

The pink haired girl paused at the softness in Lloyd's voice, and the young man brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Her stomach was tingling more than ever before, and her head reeled from the emotional intensity of the situation.

Lloyd studied her face for a moment more, then smiled the most beautiful, warm smile Presea had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of it, and the young man took hold of her hands in his. "You dork…did you really think I'd say no?"

Presea didn't respond at first. It was like she had been frozen by Lloyd's words, and the butterflies within her were working overtime to compensate. The same was true of her senses; suddenly everything became more focused; brighter colours, louder sounds and clearer scents, rather like she had been muting them all prior to asking the question.

"Then you mean…" Her voice was barely more than a whisper in the quiet night air.

"Of course, silly." Lloyd hesitated for a moment, then shook his head – a smile lighting up his face. "But you know, I was kinda brought up believing that it's not the lady who should ask."

Presea couldn't stifle the surprised gasp that left her lips as Lloyd went down on one knee onto the snow coated ground and clasped her hand in his. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and tingled as the young man spoke.

"Then…Presea Combatir, will you marry me?"

"_Oh, Lloyd_!" Presea couldn't contain the emotion any more, and flung her arms around Lloyd's neck in an embrace. Her cheeks felt damp with sudden tears of joy, and the pink haired girl realised then how much she had wanted this, even when it hadn't been at the forefront of her thoughts.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes, yes I'll marry you! Oh _Lloyd_, I am so happy!" She shifted so that her lips found his and their embrace tightened, warming up the forgotten cold winter air.

"I adore you, my love," she murmured happily, as the young man eventually stood up. "I adore you so very much."

"Heh, I adore you too." Lloyd sighed contentedly as Presea fell into his arms again. "We're going to be together forever, yeah?"

"Mmm, Affirmative," Presea reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "I am yours forever, Lloyd. And yours alone."

The young man nodded. "Same goes for me," he replied, and smiled warmly. "Guess you're stuck with me."

Presea smiled coyly. "I am sure I can live with that," she whispered and, stealing one last kiss, she took Lloyd by the hand and led him back into the house. The night was still young, but Presea was already looking forward to the end of it, when she would snuggle up to her love and show him how little she minded being 'stuck with him'.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of another chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up fairly quickly. Cheers for reading. 

**Next Chapter:** Presea takes some time out to visit her hometown, Raine and Genis arrive at Mizuho and Colette prepares to become an official citizen of the village.


	12. Home

A/N: Okay, another update. And I'm already working on the next one too! Squeee:) Enjoy the fluff while you still can because thing's will be getting a bit darker soon.

* * *

Chapter XII) Home 

The gentle sound of children playing outside, combined with the brisk winter wind tearing around the window, stirred Presea from her slumber, and the small girl yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The low ceiling returned her groggy gaze for a few moments, its smooth chocolate brown wood decorated by the strips of sunlight emerging from beyond the closed curtains, before Presea rolled over to snuggle close against Lloyd. The young man beside her was still in a deep sleep, and she gently lifted up one of his arms so she could drape it around herself as she lay against his softly rising chest.

_My Lloyd_, she thought happily, closing her eyes as she made contact with his warm skin. _My Lloyd Irving_. A funny thought popped into her head as she considered his name and the small girl felt a smile form on her lips. _Presea Irving._

The more she thought about, the more the concept delighted her, and Presea had to cover her mouth with a hand to stifle the excited giggle that crept from it. The attempt failed however, and Lloyd stirred at the sound, blinking away the sleep as he opened his eyes. He stretched lazily before looking down at the girl resting her head against his chest.

"Man," he mumbled, stifling a yawn, "You're always awake before me lately – don't you ever sleep?"

"Of course I do," she replied with a smile. "You're just lazy."

Lloyd gently flicked her nose. "Oh really? Maybe I was just kept up all night by your snoring."

"I do _not_ snore," Presea wrapped an arm around Lloyd's waist and smiled coyly. "Besides, if we are discussing activities that kept us up all night…"

"Ah, enough of that!" Lloyd laughed as his face flushed with slight embarrassment, and Presea joined him, finding it amusing that she could make him blush. There had been so many times recently where she had surprised herself by how much she had changed since that night in Heimdall. The pain, loss and suffering she had faced throughout her life had left scars she would never had thought would heal, but heal they had – and so much of that recovery she owed to Lloyd. The young man rolled on one side to face her, oblivious to her thoughts, and wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist.

"So, did you sleep well, my love?"

"Mmm, yes." Presea felt a strange warm flush heat her face at the mention of 'my' and she tilted her head up to plant a kiss on Lloyd's cheek. Since she had revealed to him that she liked the sound of things that implied she was 'his', the young man, awkward at first, had began to use terms like 'my love' for her, and she adored him for his thoughtfulness. "Did you?"

Lloyd grinned. "After last night's excitement, who wouldn't?"

Presea swept a cluster of hair from her face as she nodded, remembering the previous night when she had returned with Lloyd to the parlour and announced they were going to get married. Colette had been the very embodiment of rapt delight, squeaking out her congratulations in a near incomprehensible stream of words. Sheena and Rochelle were equally happy for them in their own ways, and Presea recalled Quinn saying something to Lloyd that made the young man blush, although she couldn't remember what it was. Nevertheless, the night had accommodated itself into her memory, surrounded by a warm protective barrier that had prevented any aspect of it from being forgotten. She rolled onto her back and smiled. She truly was lucky.

"What Colette did…it was so nice of her. The chances of me _ever _getting around to asking you otherwise would have been low. I cannot believe how indecisive I have been."

Lloyd smiled and ran a finger gently through her hair, tickling her ear. "Haha, yeah, me too. I guess I should have suggested the idea first though." He paused for a second, and smiled with a warmth that made Presea shiver in pleasure. "I mean, it's the next natural step, right? After all, there's nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with."

_Oh Lloyd_. Presea shuffled onto her side and wrapped an arm across Lloyd's chest. "Affirmative, and my feelings are the same. You make me so very happy."

The young man responded with a delightfully cosy hug that Presea fell into for what felt like hours, the rest of the world blissfully forgotten in the embrace. They didn't speak during the time, because no conversation was necessary – both of them sharing the thoughts and feelings of their partner through the contact.

Eventually though, Presea opened her eyes to see that the strips of light had moved ever so slightly across the ceiling above.

"I wonder what the time is," she murmured lazily. "I imagine we will probably have to get up soon."

"Ha, yeah, I guess so." Lloyd looked over at Presea and smiled, before pulling the blankets back over them. "But there's no hurry though, right?"

---

"I am getting a little tired of these clandestine meetings."

Masaki kicked the snow beneath his foot irritably and looked around the large Delphinium camp perched at the foot of the mountains. A vast array of tents had been erected, probably numbering about twenty or thirty in total, and several smouldering campfires were lit – their smoke drifting up as vast wisps of charcoal grey on the cold colourless sky. Hadn't these people heard of discretion? "I told you their plans so to avoid the Exsphere's finding their way into the village."

Captain Merendez at least seemed to share the vice-chief's displeasure in how long the Saube river Exsphere operation had been drawn out and he massaged one arm as he looked up at where the old Desian complex was hidden by the small mountains.

"Well, it would have been helpful to have had some information regarding their fighting prowess – they gave my men quite the run around."

Masaki snorted and pulled his winter coat closer around himself, scowling up at the light sprinkling of snowflakes. He hated winter.

"And how was I supposed to do that?" he remarked shortly.

Merendez shrugged and rubbed his gloved hands together, presumably to keep away the chilling morning cold. "Well, I hear you people know everything."

Masaki ignored the stinging remark and tightened the band that kept his hair back in a single ponytail. "Regardless, the ineptitude of your men is _not_ my concern," he replied wearily and fixed the captain with a cold stare. "Anyway, that is not why I have come here. I spoke again with the members of the Mizuho council who support my plans yesterday, and we have something to suggest."

Merendez raised his eyebrows in an amused manner which Masaki found deeply irritating. The whole deal with Delphinium and the Pirate organisation was beginning to become more trouble than it was worth. The vice chief was finding himself more tired and weary than he thought possible, and he was going to be glad when this was all over. A pang of something rose in his chest as he thought about Sheena, and old sensations of guilt returned to haunt him. No, he thought, as bad as he felt, this had to be done. For the good of Mizuho.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, Masaki returned his gaze to the black haired captain.

"Yes. If this works out, then it will benefit both you and me. You will obtain the Exspheres you seek and Mizuho…" he trailed off, then coughed. "…Well, Mizuho will be saved from its dangerous path."

"I see," Merendez thought for a moment, then nodded, gesturing at his tent. "Then explain away."

---

Kratos stepped from the bustling Meltokio street into the decidedly emptier tavern and looked around the smoky interior with a critical eye. He had chosen a good establishment to begin his questioning – populated with a selection of unsavoury types who were undoubtedly well informed with the gossip of the city, and not noble enough to be discriminate in who they reveal it to.

Purchasing a drink at the bar, Kratos selected a small table beside one of the gaudily decorated front windows and quietly observed the rest of the conversation floating around the room. Aside from their own, somewhat shady, occupations, the regulars seemed to mainly discuss matters involving Pirates and something called the Delphinium Administration.

Now armed with a few keywords, Kratos approached the bar again and took a seat there. Catching the barman's eye, the angel leaned closer.

"I seek information regarding Pirates and the Delphinium Administration," he said, keeping his voice low, and at the barman's suspicious scowl added. "And extra payment for no questions asked."

The prospect of easy money seemed to appeal to the powerfully built man, and he rubbed a hand across his stubble-streaked chin. "Fair enough stranger," he remarked. "What type of information to you want? The facts or the gossip?"

Kratos sensed he was going to be here for some type. Dashing a couple of coins across the counter, he nodded at the barman. "Both," he replied. "And get yourself a drink."

---

"Where _is_ it? Ooh, this isn't going so well."

Presea was lying alongside Rochelle on Colette's bed as the former Chosen dashed around her cluttered room, pulling open all the drawers and wardrobes she came across.

"Where is what?" asked the pink haired girl, and smiled as Rochelle rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Colette rummaged around in another drawer, looking stricken. "Oh, the bag containing all the special ribbons and jewellery I'm supposed to wear for the ceremony later. I had it just a few minutes ago."

"Ah," Presea looked across at one of the two assistants charged with helping Colette prepare for the afternoon's initiation, the other already having left the room to look elsewhere for the missing bag. "Is there not another set?"

"N-no." The attendant, Mio, was failing to mask her alarm at the prospect of the bag going missing and her brown eyes were wide with panic. "It has been passed down the chief's family for years."

Presea gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She had spoken to Mio on more than a few occasions, and she was passing fond of the young lady. She was only fifteen, and was being trained personally by Sheena as a kind of protégé and was thus living in the chief's household. Mio possessed all the enthusiasm of youth tempered by a quiet determination and fear of getting things wrong, and she and Presea had often compared aspects of their own cultures in several enjoyable conversations. The Mizuhoan had never left the village as of yet, but was amazed by stories about the rest of the world. Apparently Sheena was preparing her for several diplomatic missions abroad, and it was obvious that Mio couldn't wait to go.

"Do not be unnecessarily concerned," Presea said. "Colette said the bag was in this room, so the chances of us finding it are extremely high."

Mio flushed a little at the comment, the colour of her cheeks contrasting with her ear length bob of fluffy golden hair and the thin line of dark freckles across the bridge of her nose. "Y-yeah, of course…heh, sorry – nerves and all that! Anyone would think that I'm the one going through the ceremony."

Presea laughed, and climbed off the bed to assist in the search. Rochelle yawned and stretched out before following likewise, a sly grin on her face.

"Well, if the room was anything near tidy then it may be easier for us."

Colette blushed as she closed a draw. "It's not my fault…I panic and – eek!"

The former Chosen tripped on a pile of scattered clothes and tumbled to the floor, coming to an abrupt halt with her head beneath the slightly raised bed. She remained there a few moments, before sitting up and grinning. "Oh, here it is," she said, holding up the bag. "Hehe, it must have fell off the bed and slipped under."

Rochelle stared incredulously at the former Chosen. "Uh…does falling over _always_ help you out, missy?"

Colette checked the contents of the bag. "Heh, I guess I'm just lucky."

Presea smiled as Mio sighed with relief. "That is a significant understatement."

The former Chosen giggled as she closed the bag and climbed to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she looked across at Mio.

"Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The young Mizuhoan nodded eagerly and gestured at the doorway. "Okay, let's go get you ready then, before you lose anything else."

Colette nodded and glanced back at Presea and Rochelle. "Well, wish me luck…I'll see you after?"

"Of course." Presea smiled encouragingly. "You will be fine Colette. Good luck."

Rochelle nodded. "Uh-huh, good luck babe. Catch ya after!" The Felesian watched Colette and Mio leave, and looked across at Presea. "Huh, it sucks that we can't go to support her."

Presea looked at the bundle of assorted hair accessories that had fallen to the floor in the search and reminded herself to return to her room to locate some for her own long, unruly hair. She found it a frustrating concept that the longer her hair grew, the more untidy it became. "It would be nice to give our support, but Mizuho tradition celebrates customs in secrecy, and it would be rude not to respect them."

"Yeah, I guess." Rochelle stifled another yawn and climbed off the bed to check herself in the mirror beside where Presea was standing. "Yuck, my hair's an absolute mess." She elbowed her friend gently. "You're a bad influence to me."

Presea shook her head. "I seem to recall untidiness ranking quite high in your appearance the first time we met…"

The Felesian poked out her tongue and grinned. "Yeah, yeah sure." She glanced around the room. "So, is it true then, that's she's gonna have a new name?"

"Well," Presea thought back, trying to remember how Sheena had put it. "I believe it is tradition for the citizens to have a name which is used in place of their real one. Their true name is only supposed to be known to the individual, their parents and the chief."

"Oh I see." Rochelle sat back down on the bed again and frowned. "But…we'll know her real name. Heh, guess that makes us family."

Presea nodded. It was a nice thought. "It is correct that we know her real name. I will ask Sheena, but I expect we shall have to respect tradition and only use her new one."

"Oh…" Rochelle's ears drooped a little at that. "That's kinda sad when you think about it babe. Y'know, replacing your name like that. It's like changing some part of yourself."

Presea considered this, and found herself staring at her own eyes in the mirror for an uncomfortable amount of time. "I understand what you are saying…" She pulled her gaze away from her reflection and looked at Rochelle. "But I remember Lloyd saying once – well more than once to be honest – things like 'Colette is Colette', or 'you're you'. I expect this holds true here – Colette will always be Colette to us, no matter what her name is."

Rochelle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you make a lot of sense Big Sis."

Presea returned the smile. "Only sometimes I think." She frowned in thought for a moment as a question formed itself in her mind. "Rochelle…do you know if Rochelle is your real name?"

"Eh?" The Felesian lashed her tail idly. "Where did that come from?"

"I…I was just curious," Presea replied. "You do not know anything about your past, so I wondered if that was your real name. Forgive me, it was an insensitive question."

Rochelle looked down at the floor and sighed. "No, it's fine. I…I don't really know to be honest. All I remember is Grandpa calling me Rochelle so I guess I never really questioned it. It may _not_ be but…"

Presea detected the Felesian's downcast expression and decided to change the subject. "Well…we have the whole day free before Raine and Genis arrive. What are you planning to do with your time?"

Rochelle ran a hand through her blonde hair and shrugged. "Don't know babe, hadn't really given it much thought – why, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking of visiting Ozette while I am still in the locality," Presea replied. "Sheena is going to lend me use of an elemental skiff. You…could come too if you wanted."

The Felesian cocked her head to one side. "Ozette, huh? Is your hubby-to-be not going with you?"

Presea shook her head. "Negative. He had already agreed to help Sheena organise the welcoming party for Raine and Genis before I decided what I was doing."

A range of expressions passed over Rochelle's face, although she did an admirable job of concealing them. Curiosity. Fear. Hope. It was a strange sequence of emotion and Presea wondered what her friend was thinking about. Eventually Rochelle met her gaze and smiled. "Sure missy, I'll come too. It'll be fun!"

---

The countryside rolled out in all directions from the plateau; a vast expanse of snow coated plains, woodland and swamps that were nestled under the thin protective blanket of early morning mist. The sun above hung weakly behind vast masses of cloud, heavy and grey from the snow they carried, with only a handful of pillars of light piercing through them.

Genis Sage breathed in the cool air and turned jubilantly towards his sister, who was attaching the last of their supplies to the Rheaird.

"I _told_ you we'd be there before nightfall," he said triumphantly.

Raine cast a glance at him and rolled her eyes. "We're not there yet," she replied evenly. "Absolutely anything could happen – we could get lost, the Rheaird could run out of power, we could –"

"Stumble across some ruins…"

"What was that?"

Genis smiled sweetly. "Nothing Sis. C'mon, let's go already – I can't wait to see Mizuho and everyone again."

---

Given the injured girl's feral nature when she had brought her dinner last night, Sheena had half expected to be savaged the moment she stepped through the door with the breakfast tray. Instead, she was surprised to find the girl sat up on the edge of the bed, opposite a long wall mirror, and tugging a comb through her matted purple hair. She had clearly been completely occupied by the task, as she jumped with shock when Sheena entered.

"Oh," the chief paused in the doorway before attempting a bright, friendly smile. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

The girl hesitated, alarm etched on her face, and quickly put the comb down on the bed. "Oh, er…g-good morning." She paused and stared down at the bed uncomfortably, her dark green eyes repentant. "I…I must apologise for my behaviour yesterday…it was very improper of me."

"Ah, um," Sheena fumbled for something to say, momentarily taken aback by the change in the girl's attitude. She certainly didn't appear very hostile any more, and Sheena wanted to give the girl a chance – after all, she had only come to travel with Lloyd and the others because they had given her one. "Don't worry about it – we're just glad you're okay."

She placed the tray on one of the cupboards nearby and held out a hand in greeting. "You're in Mizuho at the moment. I'm Sheena, the Chief of the village."

"Mizuho…" The girl studied Sheena for a second before nodding and shaking her hand. "My…my name is Priscilla. You have my thanks, Sheena."

"Ah, you don't have to thank me," the Mizuhoan protested. "Anyone would have done the same."

Priscilla's gaze dropped to the floor again. "Really?" she replied sadly. "Not in my experience. Kindness…is not something that has been given to me of late."

"Oh…" Sheena considered querying the girl further, but Priscilla looked downcast enough as it was. Glancing at the hair matted brush and the dirt and cuts covering her guest, she smiled sympathetically. "I brought you some food, but did you want to stretch your legs first? Grab a bath or a shower or something?"

Priscilla looked relieved at the suggestion and glanced down at herself, allowing a rueful smile to form on her lips. "Yes…I _do_ look a state." The tray of food caught her attention and she looked back at Sheena. "I _am _feeling rather hungry though…"

Sheena nodded. "Well, you eat up then. I've got to go and do some things round the village now, but I'll be back in an hour or so to show you around so you can clean up, okay?"

Priscilla smiled in gratitude. "Yes, thank you."

---

Lloyd gave up watching the complexities of his breath misting in the cool air and turned his attention instead to the citizens of Mizuho, who were going about their various businesses around the village. It was surprising how the place had grown, both in size and population, from when the young man had first set eyes on the place, but now Mizuho was surely bordering on town status. Everywhere he looked people were busy, from those working the shops and stalls, to passing governors and young trainee summoners and ninjas, heading out of the village to hone their skills. Mizuho exuded a diligent, hard working quality that many larger towns and cities lacked.

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught sight of Presea coming round from the back of Sheena's house, accompanied by Rochelle. Both of them were dressed in warm travelling clothes and woollen mittens and hats, and he guessed that the Felesian was accompanying Presea on her trip to Ozette. Lloyd wished he could have gone too, but he had already agreed to help Sheena organise the celebrations for later on the day, but he was glad that Presea had some company. The young man returned her smile as they approached, Rochelle casting amazed looks about the unique village.

"Hey there, you off then?"

Presea nodded, "Yes. Sheena is loaning us use of one of the village's elemental skiffs. We should not be gone too long."

"Nah, take your time and enjoy yourself." Lloyd smiled and gave her a hug. "You haven't been there for ages anyway. Just take care."

"Affirmative." Presea looked up and kissed the young man. "You too, my love."

Lloyd nodded and watched the pair depart for where the skiffs were being held, feeling an overwhelming love for Presea spring up within his chest.

"Heh, you know, it's still weird to think of you two getting married."

Lloyd turned around to see Sheena walking towards him, carrying a large quantity of food in trays. There were numerous bags tied to the trays, each filled with an assortment of decorations, and Lloyd wondered how the Mizuhoan was managing to carry it all without spilling any of it.

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" he laughed, as she crouched down to place the trays on the ground to catch her breath. "Just joking. I'm really, really happy."

Sheena rose to her feet, her face expressionless as it studied his. "Yeah," she replied after a pause, "I…I can see that you are."

There was something in her tone, barely perceptible but there nevertheless and Lloyd couldn't quite work out what it was. Before he could enquire further, Sheena grinned and gave him a friendly nudge. "Well, c'mon you – no slacking! We've got a lot to get ready, and the traditional Sheena way of not having enough time to get it done in."

---

Priscilla had remained sitting on the edge of the bed for some time after Sheena had departed, just staring at the door. The kindness that had been afforded to her had both surprised and charmed her, being as unused to it as she was, and she felt sad when she thought about the only way she could pay it back.

Leave. When all was said and done, it was the one right thing to do. Doubtless, by now, word would have got back that she had escaped, and it was fair to assume that they would be after her again. She couldn't bring danger into the lives of those who had saved hers, so she decided it was best if she left as soon as possible.

Rising to her feet caused breaking waves of nausea to crash through her head and Priscilla shakily sat back down on the bed again. It seemed that the rest of her body hadn't quite caught up with the healing of her wounds, and she massaged her aching temples, staring at the tray of food. Perhaps eating something would help.

Casting a look out of the window as a couple of children ran past, Priscilla took in the village as she slowly attempted to stand again.

Mizuho, eh? she thought. Then, I really _did _get far.

---

The cool wind was brisk as it buffeted the skiff and Presea slowed the vessel down a little as it sped across the snow-strewn countryside. Turning to make sure Rochelle had settled herself down in the seat beside her, the pink haired girl was relieved to find that her friend had finally calmed somewhat since they had departed from Mizuho. The Felesian had been a flurry of excitement once she had boarded the vessel – a three metre long open-topped craft consisting of an empty square of floor space for cargo, and two seats for the pilots – and twice Presea thought Rochelle was going to fall from the skiff in her excitement.

"Wow, this is so cool, huh? Isn't it?" She squirmed in her seat, looking over the windowless door on her side of the craft as the land blurred by.

"It is refreshing to travel by a different mode of transport every once in a while," she replied, noticing the vast forest that had become visible since riding over the crest of a hill. It was surprising how empty the countryside around the Ozette area was, and the forest, and the rocky cliffs bordering one side of it, not only indicated that were they were nearly there, but also marked the first real change in scenery since leaving Mizuho.

_Ozette_, Presea thought, not sure of the feeling she felt in her stomach. _Home_.

Rochelle sidled up close beside Presea, leaning her head gently against her shoulder. "This is fun. I really like going places with you, Big Sis."

Presea smiled. "I, too, find the experience enjoyable." She nodded at the approaching treeline. "Look – we are nearly there."

"Ozette, huh?" Rochelle fell silent for a minute, watching the low winter sun penetrate the thinnest parts of the woodland with it's light. "So…how long did you live there for?"

Presea thought back to try and gauge the answer, and found it was difficult to do so, given the complications of the Exsphere. She frowned, trying to ignore the scent that was carrying on the wind. It was like strawberries, but the pink haired girl knew she must be imagining it.

"You…remember when I told you about what happened with my Exsphere?"

The Felesian's head bobbed in acknowledgement. "Yeah."

"Well, I lived in the village until that happened, with my father. Afterwards…" Presea paused for a second, feeling her features harden. "Well, afterwards I spent less time there, and more in Sybak and Meltokio."

Rochelle shook her head. "I…I'm sorry. What happened to you…it must have been horrible."

"I cannot deny that. But you have no reason to apologise." Presea sighed and looked over at her companion. "To be honest, there are still so many memories, so many things that I cannot recall because of the Exsphere's earlier influence. Bit by bit though, they are returning. I…I just have to be patient."

"Heh, guess we're quite alike, huh?" Rochelle straightened to watch the forest as it drew closer. "Not remembering the past and stuff."

A few moments later, the village emerged into view, nestled between the rocky cliff face and the vast forest. It had been rebuilt with surprising speed following the terrible damage inflicted on it over half a year ago, but its size had not increased in the way other villages had. Small clusters of quaint houses hugged the treeline and the bases of the cliffs in lines, like stone and wooden snakes shying away from the wide open ground nearby. Vast grass trails and roots from enormous trees acted as additional platforms for house and shops, elevated up high as they wound their way round the cliff face. Normally, during the warmer months, Ozette would be sheltered by a vast range of flourishing trees, flowers and long wild grass which also added an exotic fauna charm to the village, but now, beset with the freezing chill of winter, it looked a lonely and almost desolate place.

To the left of the village Presea could just make out the bare woodland path that lead to the schoolhouse and made a mental note to go and visit the building while she was there. During spring and summer it used to be surrounded by vast golden fields of long grain crops, which lent it a rustic beauty, but she doubted that anything was growing there at the moment. She wondered absently if the schoolhouse was even in use anymore.

Presea felt a heavy weight form in her chest, born of strange unfamiliar feelings, as she guided the skiff into the village via the rear entrance and landed it beside the house she once lived in. The sound of the skiff's mana engine shutting down was the only one in the air – a lonely whine that echoed pitifully around the area as it died away – and Presea cast a forlorn gaze around the deserted environment.

Although the rest of the village had been rebuilt, the area around her father's house was still the same as it was when she had left. It seemed as if, like herself, it had been left alone by time, a single lonely house that had been eroded by the elements and the passage of months. The snow coated ground around the building stood empty, neglected by the rest of the village – which was concentrated a small distance away – as if it was part of some dark legacy Ozette wanted to forget.

Presea climbed gingerly from the skiff, her legs feeling numb as she took a step or two towards the house. It had been a long time since she had left the place, but all the old feelings returned, as if they were connected to the village itself.

She heard Rochelle leap from the skiff, and the Felesian moved to her side, licking her lips nervously before speaking.

"Is this…" she paused for a moment, and then her voice grew more confident. "This is…your house, right?"

"Affirmative." Presea wondered if something in her expression had given it away, and she glanced around again at the building, feeling sorrow at her former home looking so _forgotten_. So _abandoned_. Seeing it again got her thinking about her own lifestyle over the past few months, and the pink haired girl placed a hand on her stomach, trying to ignore the odd, hollow sensation she felt there. She wondered how much longer Lloyd and herself would travel for before they finally settled down, and where they would do so when they did. It was a subject she hadn't given any thought to previously, but seeing her old home again had brought on a wave of unusual feelings. Despite having no inclination to return to the village, it was suddenly as if she was feeling homesick – missing, not Ozette, but something else. Somewhere to call home.

To one side of the building her father's grave, weathered and snow coated, remained untouched from where they had left it, and Presea felt a small lump form in her throat at the sight of it. So cruel, how little time she had spent with her father without the corrupting influence of the Exsphere. She looked across at Rochelle and smiled softly, although the sadness she felt was not alleviated by the action.

"There…there is something I must do. I shall not be long."

The Felesian nodded, and Presea restarted her faltering walk to her father's grave. Crouching, she wiped the layer of snow from the monument with a mittened hand, and closed her eyes.

"Hello daddy," she whispered, then paused, not really knowing what else to say. Since deciding she would visit Ozette, there had been a number of things she thought she would talk about, but now she was stood in front of the forlorn, modest grave, her mind had gone blank. "I…I was just visiting Mizuho and I thought I'd come…see how you are."

She opened her eyes to look down at the grave and sighed. "Ozette…hasn't changed much, has it? I mean…not really. I come here, and all I feel is loneliness and sorrow. I don't know if I was expecting to feel anything different, but…oh daddy, there are _so _many bad memories here. Y-you…Alicia…my lost time…"

She paused, feeling tears rise to her eyes, and rested her head against the gravestone. "I wish I could have had you buried elsewhere daddy, but I expect this is what you probably would have wanted. You…did like it here after all."

Presea wiped a hand across her eyes and rose to her feet. "Oh, and I am engaged now, to a young man called Lloyd. We…we are in love, and I know I will be safe and protected with him." She smiled at the grave. "So please, don't worry daddy – I…I will be fine. I have to go now, but I will visit you again."

With a slightly lighter heart, Presea nodded and turned from the grave, walking back up to where Rochelle was waiting. The Felesian looked sympathetically at her and smiled gently.

"You okay, babe?"

Presea nodded. "Yes…" she took the blonde haired girl's offered hand and smiled. "I will be."

They continued their walk through the grass trails of the village, passing by clusters of houses that were either new or had been rebuilt following the attack. Although it lacked the bustle of other towns, there were quite a few people out and about, and if anyone actually recognised Presea then they didn't say anything, and the pink haired girl was glad of the anonymity.

Rochelle was an endearing and enthusiastic companion, asking questions – not just about the village as it stood today, but also of its history from when Presea was young. Details about people she used to know or places she liked to visit were especially interesting to the Felesian, and Presea found it increasingly curious that Rochelle was so interested in Ozette. The blonde haired girl also seemed to have an ability to know certain facts about the place, even from when Presea was young, and could guess at certain details before Presea actually mentioned them. It was unusual, but the Felesian was having such a good time that Presea didn't want to spoil it by querying the matter.

"Hey Big Sis, what's though there?"

Presea blinked away her thoughts and looked to where Rochelle was pointing. The trail they were currently walking along forked abruptly, with one of the paths heading back into Ozette proper, whilst the other curled it's way deep into the forest bordering the village. Presea stared at the scene for a moment, watching the thin strips of light pass through the cluttered canopy of bare branches onto the snowy, muddy ground. A strong gust of wind cut through the woods towards their location, and as Presea shivered against it, she thought she caught a scent on the air.

It was strawberries again, and Presea shook her head. It was the middle of winter, and there was not the slightest possibility that such fruits were growing in the harsh climate. Nevertheless, the scent's presence triggered a strange sensation inside of her, like something tugging insistently at the back of her mind.

She turned to answer Rochelle's question, but paused at the look on the Felesian's face. It had turned deathly pale, as if something had just shocked the young girl, and her eyes were wide open, staring in disbelief. Presea followed her friend's gaze down the woodland trail but could not see anything out of the ordinary. Turning back to Rochelle, Presea watched on as the Felesian looked around the village, as if trying to locate some invisible or imperceptible thing.

"Rochelle…does something concern you? Are you all right?"

Her tail twitched at the sound of her name, but the confused expression didn't fade, and seemed to mingle with another – one of fear. She looked at Presea and blinked, as if seeing her for the first time, and her hand shot up to clutch at her Exsphere.

"P-Presea…your Exsphere…is it...?"

She hadn't noticed it at first, but now that Rochelle had drawn her attention to it Presea realised that her Exsphere was tingling like it used to do after the nightmares. Pressing her hand against the fabric of the coat worn over it, Presea nodded.

"It…it is tingling," she replied, and shuddered as a strange dizziness swept over her. What was going on?

Rochelle nodded absently, looking satisfied at the answer. Her gaze fell back on the woodland trail. "I…remember… Heh, oh this _so_ messed up."

Her companion's behaviour was beginning to concern Presea, and she rested a hand on Rochelle's shoulder.

"Rochelle…what is wrong?" she asked hesitantly, feeling nervous at what the answer would be.

The Felesian shuddered and grabbed hold of Presea's hand, tugging at it insistently as she began to run down the woodland path.

"I…I can't be certain," she replied hastily. "But…but just follow me please, and…tell me you don't remember this."

Presea was confused as to what she should say, so she instead followed her companion along the woodland path. The cold light illuminated the hundreds of bare trees lining both sides of the trail, empty and abandoned nests clustered together in the highest ones, and the snow dampened mud underfoot squelched as they made their hasty progress.

The scent of strawberries seemed to intensify the further along they went, and the ground gradually began to slope steeply upwards. Whatever strange sensation that Presea felt at the back of her mind was desperately trying to tug loose, a gnawing familiarity that wasn't going to give up until she recognised it. Images flashed in her mind, punctuated with each step, of strange woodland trails – not unlike the one she was running along now – lit up by the bright sunlight of summer. They seemed so familiar, yet at the same time distant and Presea closed her eyes to try and block out the confusing stimuli. Something strange was happening – something she couldn't explain, and Presea began to feel scared at the uncertainty of the situation.

"Oh…" The Felesian ground to a sudden halt as the pair reached the point where the trail left the forest. Presea looked up to see what the stunned girl had seen and froze in her tracks, suddenly feeling numb.

The ground beyond the forest edge continued only a short distance before dropping away. What there _was _of it was covered in a variety of long grass and small scattered boulders. Beyond the drop lay a remarkable vista of the countryside – low rolling hills merging with vast shadows of mountains in the distance, the sun cradling low between them.

"This is…" Presea paused, recalling the dream she had had in Altamira. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end as she realised it was the same place. Frowning in confusion, Presea looked across at Rochelle. "I do not understand…"

Her friend smiled, although it was an empty one, containing no trace of humour. "You've dreamt about this place too, right?" She looked round, her eyes desperately searching Presea for some kind of confirmation. "You…you can smell strawberries babe, r-right? It…it's not just me?"

Rochelle grabbed her hand, but Presea found she couldn't answer the pleading girl right away. A strange ringing had begun in her ears and the tingling sensation of her Exsphere had intensified to the point that it hurt. It felt as though whatever nagging feeling had been troubling her was going to burst uncontrollably from her head and Presea clutched at it in pain as she dropped down on one knee.

"Presea!" Rochelle knelt down beside her but her voice sounded muted and distant. Presea felt her eyes glaze over as she looked back to the horizon to see it suddenly become bathed in a shimmering light. For a few moments, the place looked like it had done in her nightmare, ethereal and enchanted by the glow of summer. Trees were growing tall, flourishing with an assortment of fruits and nuts, whilst flowers of every size and colour blossomed the countryside. Beside her stood vast bushes, coated with hundreds of strawberries and shimmering as if they were part of some strange hallucination. Their scent, along with the ringing in her ears, overpowered Presea, and as the vision faded, and the cliff top returned to winter's embrace, she collapsed forward into welcoming darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are finally moving towards something of a storyline - it's taking it's time but it's getting there, heh. Cheers for reading, and place a review or something if you've the time - be cool to get some more feedback. Thanks. :) 

**Next Chapter:** Presea revisits a part of her past while Rochelle discovers something strange about her own, Colette returns a fully fledged member of Mizuho and plans are made for the return to the old Desian complex.


	13. The Endless Summer Days Of My Youth

Chapter XIII) The Endless Summer Days Of My Youth

* * *

"Time casts its mossy mantle over physical objects and a mantle of forgetfulness on non-physical ones…"

Alexandre Dumas, _"The Count of Monte Cristo"_

_-_

_-_

_I'm sorry you got hurt…_

_Hey, don't worry 'bout it. I only got scraped knees_

_I know…but, it was still because of me…_

_Huh, it's nothin'! You're so silly little sis, didn't I say I'd always protect you?_

The schoolhouse was only a three-minute walk from her house; but Presea was already out of breath as she dashed through tall golden sea of corn, and her chest hurt from the exertion. All around her, the grain rippled in swirls from the mild summer breeze, whilst the brilliant blue sky above was clear of any cloud, and the six year old felt her spirits rise even further from the beauty of the scene.

The tune she was breathlessly humming abruptly halted as she approached the building, and Presea paused, clutching the covered tray she held in her hands tightly. The schoolhouse was a beautiful structure, adorned with a variety of flowers and a large mural of the countryside – which the young girl would proudly boast to anyone who listened that she had had a big hand in making. It was a little early for school yet, but she guessed that Miss Rose was already inside, preparing the day's lessons before the other children arrived.

Grinning in anticipation, Presea pushed open the door to the schoolhouse and entered, stepping through the small cloakroom and into the building proper. The main classroom was a modest affair, consisting of an area of desks arranged in a four by four square, with a single blackboard at the front of the room. To either side of the desks, long windows lined each wall, which caught the light whether the sun was rising or setting, and rows of flower boxes nestled comfortably on the sills beneath them.

"Miss Rose!" Presea's slightly lisping voice rung out in the warm, empty room, and the young girl frowned as she looked around. Where could she _be_?

Numerous pictures and paintings, created by both artists _and_ the children, returned her inquiring stare, and tiny little motes of dust drifted aimlessly across the room. The place had always been slightly stuffy and bare before Miss Rose came to Ozette as schoolmistress, bringing flowers and crafts and all manner of happiness into the building. All of the children loved her, but Presea had a firm belief that she, and her best friend Tacy, loved her the most, and was thus loved the most in return. She dashed to the front of the room, hastily stuffing the tray onto her teacher's desk and looked up at the blackboard with an exaggerated frown. Fresh chalk notes for the day's activities had been neatly written on there, so the young girl reckoned that Miss Rose _had_ to be about somewhere.

"_Miss Ro-ose!_"

Suddenly, the door beside the blackboard opened, and warm sunlight spilled though as a young woman stepped inside. She was a kindly looking person, her slightly round features complimented by a pair of gentle brown eyes that sparkled as she smiled in greeting. Her hair, which hung well below the waistline of her modest clothing, was also a rich brown and, Presea knew from experience, delightfully warm to snuggle up to. The lady smiled sweetly as she wiped her soil stained hands on a towel. The second she was finished, Presea ran up and hugged her, although her arms barely made it to the woman's waist.

"Why, if it isn't Presea," she laughed, her voice high and melodious. "Whatever can I do for you, sweetie? School isn't for another half hour yet."

Presea beamed up at her, realising in retrospect that it should have been obvious Miss Rose would be tending to the flowers in the school's garden. "I know," she replied, "But I hafta show you what I made you!"

"Have to," Miss Rose corrected, then crouched down to pick Presea up. The little girl squeaked with delight as her teacher carried her over to the desk. "Now then, what, I wonder, have you made for me?"

Presea giggled with delight and shook her head. "It's a surprise!"

"I see." Miss Rose set Presea down on the table and looked at the tray. "Well, you know how I _love_ surprises."

With a smile, she removed the cloth that covered the tray and a stacked heap of strawberry muffins was revealed, complete with the delicious aroma that came with them, which flooded the room. Presea squirmed happily at the pleasantly surprised look on her teacher's face and an immense pride filled her at the sight of all her hard work. Miss Rose looked across at her pupil, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh my, these look wonderful Presea," she said. "Surely they're not for me."

Presea nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, they are too! Me an' Tacy picked the strawberries, 'cos everyone knows you love strawberries, an'…an' then we took 'em back to my house an' then we made 'em into these. My mommy helped…but only a little," she added proudly. "Me an' Tacy did most of it all by ourselves."

Miss Rose smiled at the rapid stream of words, and looked down at the muffins. "Well, they smell delicious, sweetie. Thank you very much." She took a muffin and handed one to Presea. "As you went to such trouble, you should have one as well. Is Tacy not here?"

Presea eagerly took a bite from the muffin and shook her head. "Mmph, no, she's sick today," she replied, her mouth full. Miss Rose shook her head.

"Presea, remember we swallow our food _before _speaking," she chided gently.

The young girl grinned, her mouth spotted with tiny bits of muffin. "Yes, Miss," she replied.

Miss Rose nodded, and reached into her desk for a comb. Walking behind Presea she began to comb the young girl's hair, which had presumably fallen out of its pigtails during her run to the school. Presea giggled happily as the brush passed through her knotted locks and looked at the clock mounted above the blackboard.

"Miss Rose, can we go and look at the flowers in the garden again before school starts?"

"Of course Presea, if you want to."

Presea nodded enthusiastically as her teacher refitted the pigtails. "Uh-huh, spendin' time with you is fun, Miss Rose!"

---

Presea woke with a shuddering cry, and jerked herself upright in a movement that caused a dizzying pain to explode inside her head. Gasping as though she was out of breath, she looked down at the snow-coated ground she was sitting on and sighed heavily, feeling the most intense sadness wash over her. A gust of cold evening wind caressed her face and she brought a shaky hand up to the cool damp patch on her cheek, realising that she had been crying.

What had happened? She wondered, noting that some lingering scent of strawberries persisted for a moment longer before fading completely. Had it all been a dream? The small girl frowned, feeling confused, and wiped a hand across her wet eyes. It had all seemed so real, but now…now she was back on the ridge Rochelle had brought her to – feeling so _cold_. So _lonely_.

"…Presea? Are you…all right, babe?"

Presea looked round to see Rochelle sat beside her, hugging herself and trying not to let it show that she was freezing. With a moment of embarrassment, Presea realised that the Felesian had removed her own winter coat to drape over her, thus keeping the pink haired girl warm. Shamefaced, she handed the garment back to her friend. The Felesian took it, her smile composed of relief and uncertainty.

"You…you just collapsed," she whispered apologetically. "I tried to move you but I couldn't and…I thought it best to keep you warm, but…"

Presea scrubbed at her eyes again and shook her head, cutting off her friend's words. "Please, do not worry…I…I do not think I have suffered any physical damage." She adjusted herself so she was sat with her back against one of the larger boulders, feeling the coolness of it penetrate her clothing, and flexed a few muscles in her limbs. "Negative. There are no detectable ailments. I…must just be fatigued."

She could feel Rochelle's gaze on her, clearly not believing her explanation, and looked away at the darkening horizon – uncomfortable with the scrutiny. It always got dark so quickly during winter, she observed, trying to clear the nagging familiarity of the vision, as well as the fear and confusion she felt.

Rochelle seemed to watch her for a few more moments, before shuffling alongside Presea, and sitting against a slightly smaller boulder. The Felesian remained silent and the scene suddenly reminded Presea of that dream she had had in Altamira, of the two small girls sat against the boulders in the summer's heat. She closed her eyes in thought. That one girl had looked so much like herself.

"…Is it…my fault?"

The Felesian's question dragged Presea from her melancholy thoughts, and she looked round to see Rochelle staring at her, the young girl's eyes shimmering in the dying sunlight. Presea shook her head, feeling sorry for her companion and not wanting to worry her further.

"No," she replied. "It wasn't anything like that…please do not concern yourself, little sister." She leaned gently against her friend, lending her some of her warmth.

Rochelle purred softly at the contact, and nestled her head against Presea's shoulder. "Okay, if…if you're sure." She sighed and shook her head. "You know babe, to be honest, I…I was scared of coming here anyway…scared it would confirm something."

Presea frowned. "I am confused…for what reason were you afraid?"

Rochelle smiled sadly. "That I'd know this place. I…I think I lived here once." She caught sight of Presea's surprised gaze and swallowed nervously. "I can't be certain babe, but ever since I first heard the name _Ozette_, I've been having these feelings…that I know the place. At first I thought it was just me…but coming here…and hearing some of the stories you've told me, it…it seems so _familiar_ I just can't shake it…"

Presea put her arm around her friend, remembering how, when Lloyd had done it to her when she was feeling lost, it had helped her feel better. She tried to think of some comforting words, and wondered how it was people could make their voices sound sympathetic at moments like this. It was still an uncomfortable and sometimes frustrating experience, not knowing the right things to say or do, for she hadn't gone through life in the knowledge that she'd need to master such skills.

"Perhaps…at one point you _did_ live here," she replied eventually, unsure whether she was saying the right thing. Rochelle nodded though. "I must have done," she said. "I mean, I've got these names, these places in my head, and I don't know how they got there."

Presea gave her friend's arm an encouraging pat. "I…believe I can understand the frustration you must feel, but I am sure that these memories will return to you in time."

"You think?" Rochelle thrashed her tail irritably, then nodded. "I guess you're right." She thought for a moment, then looked up. "Can I…ask you something else, babe?"

Presea nodded. "Affirmative…what is it?"

"Well, um…" The Felesian licked her lips for a moment and took a deep breath. "Are you…are you _still_ sure we haven't met before?"

The question, although unexpected, did not take Presea completely by surprise, although she did feel a strange sensation in the back of her mind as she thought about it. It was unusual really – she had never, to her knowledge, encountered Rochelle before, but for some reason couldn't bring herself anymore to accept that they had, until couple of weeks ago, been absolute strangers. Looking across at her friend, Presea met her gaze and smiled gently.

"It seems illogical to suggest such a concept, but negative," she replied. "I…am no longer sure."

"Oh," Rochelle looked at the ground for a second, then gave a short laugh. "Heh, you know, for some reason that doesn't bother me, babe."

Presea nodded. "Yes, I second that thought." She looked down at the Felesian and smiled. "And whatever the answer may be, we will find it together, okay?"

"Yeah!" Rochelle snuggled close against Presea, her voice sounding content once more. "Thanks Big Sis, you're the best."

---

They returned to Mizuho just as the failing light of the afternoon succumbed to the darkness of evening, and Presea skilfully negotiated the lamp lit silhouettes of the houses as she guided the skiff into its allocated space. The two friends had decided to leave Ozette shortly after the incident on the ridge, and Presea was glad of the decision, now that the cold was intensifying with the absence of the sun.

Raised voices of a jovial nature could be heard from Sheena's house as the pair neared the building, and Presea wondered if Colette had already finished her induction into the citizenship of Mizuho – suddenly feeling panic in having missed her friend's return when she had promised to be there.

"Rochelle," she said, trying to keep the urgency from her voice. "We must increase our speed!"

She dashed inside, closely followed by the nonplussed Felesian, and burst into the parlour with more force than she would have liked, on hearing the laughter spill out from within. Pausing, she took in Lloyd and Quinn, who were sitting on the padded cushions, but there was no Colette or Sheena present. She wondered absently if the former Chosen had actually finished yet before the delayed shock hit her and she stared in open-eyed astonishment at the other two people present.

"P-Professor Raine? Genis?" She blinked in surprise. "You…have arrived."

Genis smiled warmly as he nodded and looked down at himself. "Well…yeah, it sure looks like it!"

"Ah…affirmative…" Presea blushed at her unnecessary observation, but a warm smile broke out over her face and she dashed forward to embrace the two half-elves in turn, a delightful, heady sensation passing through her on seeing her old friends.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you both again," she laughed, releasing Genis from her squeezing embrace. "We have so much to discuss."

He made a noble effort in trying to hide his blush, but his voice shook as he spoke. "Ah…heh, it's g-great to see you too Presea. All of you – it's been too long."

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded in agreement, obviously in high spirits in being reunited with his best friend. He shuffled over to make room for Presea and Rochelle. "You know, we should visit each other more often." He looked across at the pink haired girl and smiled warmly, whispering 'welcome back' in her ear.

"Hmm," Genis thought about it for a moment, then made a funny face. "Yeah, that _would_ be good, but I doubt you'd enjoy visiting me soon – I'll be attending Palmacosta academy once it's finished being rebuilt. I know how you hate learning…"

Lloyd sighed wearily, but there was a smile on his face. "Man, that didn't take long…"

Raine smiled, her blue eyes glittering with mirth. "How _has_ your studying been going Lloyd? I expect with all the travelling you've been doing, you must be quite knowledgeable in a number of areas by now."

"Argh, enough already!"

Presea smiled fondly as she watched Lloyd squirm at the jibes, and Quinn's uproarious laughter, and decided to come to his rescue. She looked across at Raine and smiled.

"Will you be staying in Palmacosta as well, Professor?"

Raine nodded, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Yes. I've been offered a job within the History Department teaching post-Kharlan dynasties, or in the Science Department teaching advanced mana theoretics."

"Woah," Lloyd looked amazed. "_Two_ jobs? How are you going to manage that, Professor?"

Genis sighed. "Well she _obviously_ has to pick one or the other. Gee Lloyd, it's comforting to know that you haven't changed."

The young man glared at his friend. "Hey!"

Presea smiled to herself and ignored the exchange. Looking back to Raine, she cocked her head to one side.

"Have you decided what position you are going to accept?"

"No," Raine replied, looking slightly irritated that she actually _had_ to make a decision. Presea could understand her frustration, guessing that the Professor could easily manage both jobs. The gleam in the half-elf's eyes intensified. "They're both so wonderful. For instance, did you know…"

Genis met Presea's gaze through the stream of academia flowing from his sister's mouth and rolled his eyes wearily. "You had to ask," he laughed.

Presea laughed, and caught sight of Rochelle beside her, realising that she hadn't introduced her friend yet.

"Oh, Raine and Genis," she said, looking back over at the siblings. "I would like you both to meet someone who has been accompanying Lloyd and myself on our travels." She indicated Rochelle. "This is Rochelle."

The Felesian quailed a little under the gaze of the two half-elves, holding up a hand in greeting and smiling awkwardly. "Er…hi!"

Genis caught sight of her tail thrashing about with embarrassment, and his face lit up in awe. "Wow…a-are you actually a…_Felesian_?"

The question obviously took Rochelle completely by surprise. She ran a hand through her hair and laughed, and Presea couldn't help but notice a slight tint in the Felesian's cheeks. "Ahaha…wow, I'm impressed babe…no-one's ever guessed that before. How'd you know?"

Genis flustered at the compliment, and looked round to Raine for confirmation. "A-ah, well, I…read a book on different r-races by a Professor of Anthropology we met in Sybak."

Raine nodded. "Quite so. A fascinating fellow he was too."

Genis, sensing an opportunity to draw attention away from his blush, smiled mischievously at Lloyd. "Yeah, Raine _liked_ the guy."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows. "Professor!"

"I-I did _not_!" Raine protested. "He had a remarkable intellect, that's all."

"I'm surprised to be honest. I mean…you liking something which _isn't_ at least three hundred years old –"

The sound of Raine's staff making contact with Lloyd's head echoed around the room, barely audible above the chorus of laughter that subsequently rung out.

---

Colette removed the last of the silken ribbons, allowing the long lengths of blond hair to fall loose around her waist, and looked at herself in the long mirror of her room. Exhaling deeply, as if she was breathing out the very last traces of the ceremony, Colette turned away from her reflection and removed the last of the jewellery and beads – returning them carefully to the bag they had come from.

She didn't feel different, not really, and she wondered deep down if she was actually supposed to. It wasn't as if she was really saying goodbye to her name, it _was_ her real name after all, but some small part of her felt like it was moving onto a new chapter in her life. Colette Brunel, the _Chosen_. She was a little glad to distance herself from her previous title, but reckoned the change would still take a little getting used to.

"Colette? Colette, are you okay?"

The former Chosen jumped at the sound of her name, and opened the bedroom door to see Sheena stood on the other side, looking slightly concerned. Colette smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm fine. Hehe, aren't you supposed to be calling me Kirie now?"

Sheena grinned ruefully, and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah…heh, yeah, guess you're right. Man, it's going to take a little getting used to." The Mizuhoan paused and studied Colette's face for a second. "You sure you're happy?"

Colette nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I really wanted this." She laughed, and gave her friend a tight hug. "Don't worry Sheena, I'm fine – honest."

Sheena returned the gesture. "Heh, well, c'mon then Kirie, let's go find the others. Mio's already organising the food and drink in the parlour. I don't know about you, but after that ceremony I'm starving."

---

Tripping through the door, Colette entered the parlour to a chorus of cheers even before Sheena had announced her as the newest citizen of Mizuho. The former Chosen giggled with rapture as she picked herself off the floor, delighted at both the mass of compliments _and_ the presence of Genis and Raine, whom she swept up in tight hugs, unshed tears of joy misting her eyes.

Presea watched the scene with a contented smile on her face, delighted for her friend, who was moving around the room to get hugs and congratulations from everyone in turn while Sheena greeted her two half-elf friends. It was only when the former Chosen had settled somewhat, and had sat herself down between Raine and Sheena that the chief rose to her feet, holding a glass of Mizuho white wine.

"Ah, heh, well I haven't actually done this kind of thing so informally before," she announced, holding the glass up, "but, well, I'd just like to ask you all to join me in welcoming the newest citizen of Mizuho, even though she's not _that_ new around here – Kirie of Mizuho."

Colette beamed, bright red with embarrassment, as everyone raised their glasses in celebration. Quinn leaned across, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, isn't the lovely Kirie going to say a few words?"

The former Chosen shook her head vigorously. "Ah…n-no, there's nothing– "

Colette's wide-eyed protests were drowned out by the cheering agreement of the others in the room, and she eventually rose unsteadily to her feet, clutching her glass tightly as if it was some kind of mascot.

"Er…er, well, I'd just like to thank Sheena for helping me become a proper citizen of Mizuho and that I'll work really hard for the good of the village…" She paused, casting a nervous glance around the room. "…er, heh, that's about it."

Presea laughed good-naturedly with the others at the sentence, which had been so rapidly spoken that it had almost been impossible to understand, and met Colette's gaze as her embarrassed friend sat back down.

"Kirie," she said, testing her pronunciation of the name. It was going to take some getting used to. "Did you select that name? It is pretty."

The former Chosen blushed at the compliment. "Ah…heh, yeah. I'm glad you like it."

Sheena grinned. "It took her ages to think of one though…_usually_ it's thought of in advance."

"I see." Raine thought upon the name for a moment. "I believe that means 'maiden of light' in the ancient Asgard tongue. It's quite appropriate in a way – Is that where you got it from?"

Colette shook her head. "Nope. It's an old Mizuhoan word for 'dog'."

Lloyd stared blankly at his friend. "Uh…dog?"

The former Chosen fidgeted. "I _like_ dogs," she replied cheerily.

"And…er, you were happy choosing your future name simply because it meant 'dog'?" Genis shrugged, then laughed. "That's our Colette."

Sheena grinned, and raised her glass again. "Oh, I almost forgot. We should also take a moment to welcome our good friends Raine and Genis to the village. It's been a long time since we've seen them, and I'm looking forward to spending time with them again."

The toast produced another load chorus of cheers that left both half-elves looking pleasantly embarrassed. Following the second announcement, the merriment began in earnest, with a vast range of food and drink being brought into the parlour.

The hours passed by in a warm blur of conversation and joviality as everyone swapped seats and walked about, catching up on issues that had passed, adventures undertaken, and generally every other topic imaginable. Presea eventually slumped into a cushion beside Lloyd, her head pleasantly fuzzy from being slightly overindulgent with the wine. The young man smiled warmly at her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't get a chance to ask earlier," he said. "But how was Ozette?"

Presea nuzzled closer to Lloyd, watching everyone else chat merrily away, and feeling the warmth of such companionship keep away the fear and confusion she had felt following her return from the village.

"It was…interesting," she replied, resting her head against his chest. "I will tell you about it later." She had planned to speak to him about the vision she had, hoping to find further comfort and reassurance in sharing the incident with him, but it was an unusual subject matter and didn't particularly suit the night's merriment. She met the young man's gaze, finding it surprisingly difficult to focus on his eyes, and smiled.

"I love you," she said simply, her tongue having trouble pronouncing the words clearly.

Lloyd laughed, and gently flicked her nose. "You're drunk," he replied. "But I love you too."

---

"Um, hi there."

Rochelle turned her attention from Colette and Quinn's conversation to see Genis slump down wearily into the cushion beside her. He smiled brightly. "How's the evening going?"

She grinned mischievously. "It's been cool babe, except for the two lovebirds here." She indicated Quinn and Colette, who were laughing at some private joke, and rolled her eyes. "I mean, _yuck_!"

Genis laughed, and Rochelle found herself smiling. It was a nice laugh, warm and rich and full of youthful charm, and the Felesian enjoyed the sound of it.

"So," she said, leaping across to sit beside him, "What's the conversation like that side of the room?"

Genis flushed a little as he made some room for her on the cushion. "Ah…w-well, it's pretty boring to be honest – that's why I came over here. They're _still _discussing plans for tomorrow." He paused for a moment. "How…did you meet Presea and Lloyd then?"

Rochelle thought back to that day and smiled, feeling truly lucky that she had crossed paths with the couple. "Heh, well, _that's _a long story, babe."

The half-elf nodded, then met her gaze, and his blue eyes twinkled in the dim light of the room. "Well, I have a feeling the night is going to go on for some time yet...and I, um, w-well, I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Rochelle paused for a second, realising with surprise that her cheeks were flushed. The one glass of wine she had drunk during the toasts must have been strong, she thought. _Yeah, that must be it – I mean, what else could it possibly be?_

Blinking away her thoughts, she looked across at Genis and smiled warmly, appreciating his genuine interest. Despite only knowing the half-elf for a few hours, the Felesian felt strangely comfortable in his presence, and decided resolutely that she wanted to be good friends with him.

"Well…okay then," she said demurely, and leaned back into the cushion. "Beings as you asked so nicely and all."

---

"Hey, have you heard?"

Mio slumped down into a cushion opposite Lloyd and Presea and grinned with excitement. "I'm going to be going with you guys to the complex tomorrow! Great, eh?"

Presea smiled at the Mizuhoan's infectious enthusiasm, as did Lloyd, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you can show us how good a teacher Sheena is!"

Mio nodded, her golden hair tumbling about her face. "Heh, you got it!"

Presea listened to the exchange drowsily. She liked Mio's tomboyish charm, and in that respect the young lady was a lot like Sheena. Sitting up slightly, she cocked her head to one side.

"Who is going tomorrow then?" she asked. "Surely, a large number of us would be a give-away."

"Uh-huh." Mio nodded. "I think it's you two, Raine, Colette and myself. Sheena, Genis and Rochelle are staying put, and Quinn is returning to check on his ship."

She stifled a yawn before climbing slowly to her feet. "Well, I'm gonna grab some sleep. Can't show off my skills tomorrow if I'm shattered. See you guys later."

"Yes, goodnight Mio." Presea watched the girl leave and smiled. "I have enjoyed our time here," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Lloyd smiled, but looked grave for a second. "I just hope that whatever's happening at that Desian place isn't the start of something bad."

Presea nodded, absently watching Rochelle and Genis fall deep in conversation. "Affirmative," she replied. "I understand your concerns, but it is as you normally say – we shall cross that bridge when we come to it." The pink haired girl stretched lazily and smiled, wondering herself about what tomorrow would bring. "For now, we should just enjoy ourselves while the opportunity to do so is available."

Lloyd returned the smile. "I knew I'd rub off on you eventually," he replied.

---

A/N: Well, this chapter marks the end of the first phase of the story, introducing and fleshing out most of the characters that will play a major part in the fic. From now on…well, let's just say that the calm before the storm is now over, so expect the more darker elements of the story begin to surface, as well as the main plotline itself.

Thanks for reading this so far – I mean, _really_!I appreciate the feedback I've been getting, and hopefully people will keep on reading until the very end. I've only just realised how big this fic is probably going to be, so I hope you're all in it for the long haul. Peace.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Our heroes sneak into the Desian complex, Mizuho falls under the shadow of pirates and a sinister foe is revealed. 


End file.
